You Must (Not) Run Away
by laguirre003
Summary: After causing Fourth Impact and losing the only person in his world he believed in, Shinji Ikari finds himself in his lowest point. Unable to move forward from the tragedies he caused and the hatred from the people he once trusted, an amnesiac Shinji runs away and wakes up to a new world. Will Shinji Ikari find love and himself in the end or stay forever in the bottom of despair?
1. The World He Ran From

**This is a (former) one-shot of a new type of story I wanted to do. Give me your thoughts about the story as well as check out my other stories, Saiyan of Marvel and Lelouch of the Atom as the two are also taking place in the same universe.**

* * *

Love. Hatred.

Faith. Doubt.

Past. Future.

Together. Alone.

* * *

Shinji Ikari, before Near Third Impact, wanted to be loved.  
Shinji Ikari, after Near Third Impact, now hated.

Shinji Ikari, before Near Third Impact, everyone had faith in him.  
Shinji Ikari, after Near Third Impact, everyone now doubts him.

Shinji Ikari, before Fourth Impact, wanted the past.  
Shinji Ikari, after Fourth Impact, has to face the future.

Shinji Ikari, before Near Third Impact, was together with others.  
Shinji Ikari, after Fourth Impact...

Alone.

* * *

**Earth-5221**

* * *

Sadness. Misery. Despair. Guilt. Loneliness. Those words can only describe Shinji Ikari the state he is now. Why? The former First Angel, now the Thirteenth, Karowu Nagisa, his only friend, is dead. And it all his fault. Many thoughts are scrambling in Shinji's head, but the only he is doing, is crying.

Moments ago, the DSS Choker, an explosive collar made for Angels, a punishment for Shinji given from the leftovers of Lilith, the anti-NERV organization called WILLE, or more precisely, his former guardian, Misato Katsuragi, had taken Karowu's life. Outside of EVA Unit 13, many things just took place. Asuka Langley Shikinami, to prevent Unit 09 from taking control of the flagship of WILLE, AAA Wunder, self-destructed her own Unit, EVA 02. The pilot of 09, Rei Ayanami had just ejected from her EVA, allowing her to survive from the explosion. Rei Ayanami was a girl, that Shinji desperately wanted to save as she was eaten while in her EVA, Unit 00, by the angel Zeruel. Shinji defeated Zeruel after taking his last EVA, Unit 01 to it awakening.

"_I don't care what __happens__ to me. I don't care what happens to the world. B__u__t I'm bring Ayanami back... I promise I'll save you Ayanami... EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!_"

To save Rei Ayanami, he sacrifice his own well being. The world. Everything to save this one girl. And in the end, he didn't. He didn't know that he was really sacrificing the world. He didn't know what would happen if he try to save Ayanami. But in the end, he did and the price he payed was too much for himself and the world. He didn't even save Rei Ayanami. The Ayanami that was in Unit 09 is a clone of the Rei Ayanami Shinji knew. He learned that, along with another truth. The Ayanami he knew, was a clone of his own mother, Yui Ikari, a woman who was loved by Shinji's father, Gendo Ikari so much, he plotted the destruction of the world, his own son's life, and the extinction of a majority of humanity, all of it, just to see her again. Everything, the relationship of Rei and Shinji, Unit 01 awakening, Third Impact, Fourth Impact, and if his cards are played right, Final Impact.

As Asuka had just defeated Unit 09, Mari Illustrious Makinami, pilot of Unit 08, is on her unit, running towards the recently awakened Unit 13, which thanks to Karowu, had just stabbed itself with two spears that look like The Spear of Longinus to try to stop Fourth Impact. Even after that and Karowu's sacrifice, the Doors of Guf still hasn't close as the sky is still filled with multiple colored rings. Unit 08 starts running towards the falling Unit 13.

"The Doors of Guf still haven't close!", Mari said to herself, "So Puppy Boy was SEELE's back up!"

As Mari Makinami made the jump towards Unit 13, inside the machine, Shinji is crying for Karowu.

"It's my fault."

Shinji has is face on the side of entry plug and he weeps for his friend. The blood of Karowu is splattered to the side of his entry plug. Because Shinji wanted to fix the world. Because he wanted to return everything back to where they once were. Because he kept denying what the world is now. Because of him, he died.

"Why? Why?", whispers Shinji as he breakdown, "WHY!?"

As Unit 08 jumps towards Unit 13, Shinji's mind becomes a mess.

"_It__'s__ my fault. It__'s__ all my fault._", thought the despair filled Shinji Ikari, "Karowu_ is-_"

The though of Karowu Nagisa being dead filled Shinji with the guilt and misery as he knew that it was his fault. He didn't listen to him. He didn't listen to Karowu or Asuka and Karowu died to prevent Fourth Impact. He died in place of Shinji. He died for Shinji's sins.

"_I want to runaway._", thought Shinji as more tears starts steaming as he couldn't accept all of this, "_I want to runaway. I want to disappear._"

He wanted nothing more than just to be gone. Karowu's gone. Ayanami's gone. His father used him. Misato put a bomb collar on him. Asuka hates him. As far as Shinji considered, he had nothing else to live for. Nothing to return to. He wanted to disappear from this world. The world that he hates and deny which in turn, hates and deny him.

"I want to run away. I want to run away", whimpers Shinji as Unit 08 draws closer,"I WANT TO RUN AWAY!"

The Doors of Guf than began to glow a white light. The radiant white light than spread in all directions as EVA 13 emit a powerful energy blast that blocks EVA 08 from reaching the unit.

"Graaah!", screams Mari as Unit 08 is severely damaged from the blast.

Unit 08 crashes to the ground, as there is no else to close the Doors. The white light coming out of the Doors while turning black as it speeds towards Unit 13, attaching to the EVA like tentacles. EVA Unit 13 stops falling as the glowing black tentacles than starts pulling the EVA towards to the Doors of Guf. Inside the Wunder, the occupants inside watches what transpiring from the screens as none of them can't expect what going to happen next.

"The EVA.", said Dr. Ritsuko Akagi as with a disturbed look on her face, "It being dragged into the Doors. But why?"  
"Vice-Captain.", said The Captain of the Wunder, Colonel Katsuragi as she watches the screen as she grit her teeth, "Is it possible that this is Fourth Impact?"  
"I don't know.", responses the vice-captain.

There was fear in the eyes of most of the inexperienced members of WILLE that are in the Wunder. The veterans however are analyzing anything they have to find a way to counter what happening.

"Captain!", yells Makoto Hyuga for the Colonel's attention, "I have the analysis from the DSS Choker and it was set off moments ago."

Misato's eyes widen as it as she thought of Shinji. If he truly was inside that EVA, then...

"_Shinji._", thought Misato as she closes her eyes thinking that this was his end.  
"What is this!?", yells a surprised Hyuga.  
"What is it?", demands Ritsuko.  
"The readings from the DSS Choker... it was a pattern blue!"

Misato's eyes widen more as she looks at Hyuga's screen.

"Is that really right!?", demands Misato as she sees the computer saying "Blood Pattern: Blue"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"The DSS Choker.", said Ritsuko, "It was not on Shinji Ikari, it was on the 13th Angel?"  
"How did it get there?", thought Misato as she reads "Possible 13th Angel Manifestation".

Meanwhile, after ejecting from her EVA, Asuka opens her entry plug to see Unit 13 being lifted up by something in the Door of Guf as it draws closer to the Doors. Asuka's eyes widen as she felt fear on what going to happen to the world now. Her first thought was on how it came to this as she thought of Shinji.

"That brat.", thought Asuka as she trying to stay calm, but can't due to the fact that their world can end here and all she can do is watch, "Why? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE A STUPID BRAT, BRAT SHINJI!?"

For years, she watches as the world slowly comes to an end. For years, she try to endure everything since her incident with EVA 03. She continued piloting, even after she no longer human. She couldn't do anything 14 years ago and now she can't do anything like back than. All she can do, is stare deadly at the EVA and hope for a miracle. During which, Mari feels pain from the blast as her EVA loses both it's arms, her screen starts to regain visual as she sees EVA 13 reaching the Doors of Guf.

"Well that's unexpected.", comments Mari as the black tentacles from the Doors turn white in an instant, "That too. I don't know what is Fourth Impact, but is that supposed to be it?"

No one knows what happening to EVA 13 and the Doors of Guf. No one in WILLE or NERV. Inside an unknown room, Gendo Ikari and Dr. Kozo Fuyutuski watches the event that transpiring as they look surprised at what happening.

"Is it what SEELE also was attending for? Or rather something was there a mistranslation in the Dead Sea Scrolls?", wonders Dr. Fuyutuski, "In ether case, the original scenario called for the Third Child to be put back into the possession of Colonel Katsuragi, but now we might have to rewrite that scenario."

"Is there any way to shut the down the EVA, Fuyutuski?", asks Gendo as he just stares at what happening with a little visible sign of unsettlement.

"There none whatsoever.", answers Fuyutuski, "All we can do is watch and hope for the best for our scenario. For Yui's sake."

As EVA 13 stops, it opens its mouth and roars as the white tentacles began to in fuse with the EVA. The EVA than curls into a ball as the white energy wraps around the EVA until it looks like a white ball. It starts drawing closer to the Doors of Guf as nobody can do anything about it. Somewhere in the ground, the Ayanami type, Rei Q watches the events with little emotion on her face.

The white sphere than starts expanding as it continues to draw closer to the Doors.

"Ritsuko.", said Misato as she is so startled, that she couldn't address Akagi formerly in the bridge, "What is it doing?"

Akagi just shakes her head as she couldn't even describe what happening. Everyone in the Wunder just stops and looks as their eyes are completely widened from shock. Nobody can describe what going on. In the outside, Asuka's one eye looks startled as she felt what under her eye-patch is acting up.

"Wh-what is going on?"

Mari has nothing to say as she is just speechless. The sphere than expands large enough to cover the Doors of Guf. The multiple colored rings disappear as the white sphere starts to glowing. Fuyutuski just looks startled as Gendo Ikari gets up and watches the events with a visible look of unsettlement. Inside the EVA, something happening to Shinji Ikari.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Shinji screams as he felt his entire body feeling like it going to break. He having trouble breathing, his mind is a complete mess, and he can't see anything as it pitch black. He loses his hearing and sight as he starts kicking and punching anything he can feel as the pain in his body is too much.

"What is this!?", screams Shinji as he try to grab something, "What is going on!?"

Shinji''s eyes start to glow red as the black sphere, now completely white, becomes brighter and brighter as it than starts to shrink. The sphere than explodes as a white light blinds everybody who watching. As the lights disappears, so does EVA Mark 13. As everybody living being watching the event just looks at what took place, Colonel Katsuragi regains her composure.

"Repair the main engine!", orders Colonel Katsuragi, "After which, we shall retrieve the remains of Unit 02 and 08!"

Asuka at the same time regain her own composure and out of instinct, ran towards the area to where the white sphere was. She didn't know what to expect, didn't know what would happen to her, she just kept running. As much as she is angry at Shinji, there a part of her deep down that can be describe as worried. She arrives to what most likely to where the sphere might be. What she found... was one person standing in the middle of the remains of Tokyo-3. Asuka moves quickly only to pause as she see it was standing there. Rei Q, the clone of Rei Ayanami.

"_Is that one of the old Ayanami types?_", Asuka wonders to herself as she runs to her, "Hey, do you know what just happened?"

The Ayanami clone just stood silent as Asuka just sighs.

"Do-you-know-what-happened-to-Shinji-Ikari?", Asuka said slowly in case the clone doesn't understand.

Once again, the clone said nothing.

"That just great.", Asuka sighs as she pulls out a radar to see if there anything abnormal.

To her surprise, nothing. The L barrier density is too high, like most of the world, but that about it. It like Shinji and the EVA just disappeared. She looks around to her to see if she missed anything, but there was no sign of Unit 13 or Shinji Ikari. She looks down of the ground, closes her eye, and clinches her fist.

"That brat.", Asuka said silently as she stood there for a minute before looking up.

As Asuka starts to leave, Rei Q starts to follow her. Asuka turns around to the clone and looks at her.

"So you are just going to follow me?", demands Asuka as Rei Q just stands there, showing no emotion, just looking at Asuka silently.

Asuka just sighs as she continues to walk away to a place were WILLE can pick her up as the Rei Q walks behind her. Asuka can tell the Rei clone is still following her, but chose to ignore her. Asuka doesn't know what happened with Shinji, if Fourth Impact was even stopped, or if things are going to get better or worse. All she knows is that she has to survive through this. In a world beyond salvation unwittingly created by a boy named Shinji Ikari.

* * *

**Earth-616**

* * *

Superheroes. In this world, exist super-powered beings that use their powers to save the lives of others, capture criminals, and defeat supervillans. Some supers work with the government when needed, like the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. Some, like the X-Men have a lukewarm (at best) relationship with the government. While the others are labeled vigilantes, but are usually ignored. The Untied Nations decided a long time ago that they no longer want to rely on non-authorized superheroes to combat threats on world security. The result was to create an international intelligence organization to combat things from advanced terrorism to extraterrestrial threats. The keys to helm to this incredible organization was given to a man that people may not like, but knew he more than capable of protecting the world. A veteran of every war single war since World War 2, former CIA operative and spy, Nick Fury.

Nick Fury is a complicated man. He was a boy turning man in the 1940's, living in the tough streets of Hell's Kitchen in New York City. He was friends with a man named Red Hargrove who became fast friends with Fury. During World War 2, they were asked by a man, Lieutenant "Happy Sam" Sawyer, who saw potential in them to enlist to the army. Hargrove accepted, but it took Fury until 1941 to enlist due to him wanting to ride out the wave of unemployment in America at the time. It took Pearl Harbor and the death of Red Hargrove, who was stationed there to wake up Fury about the world. Reuniting with Sawyer, who was now a Captain, Fury was then in command of First Attack Squad, or the Howling Commandos. There, he became comrades with his soon to be life-long allies. The Howling Commandos take on the most dangerous mission during World War 2, resulting in their reputations during the war to be a recognizable as Captain America.

Two major injuries happened to Fury during the war. One of was a grenade blast that hit Fury, causing his eye to slowly deteriorate in his left eye. Another was a landmine accident which led Fury into association with a professor in France named Berthold Sternberg who then gave him the Infinity Formula. This Formula causes Fury aging process to slow down, allowing Fury to heal faster than most humans, but the short end was that Fury has to out live his friends and loved ones. Fury still continue to fight, even after the war is over, becoming an agent with the CIA, participating in the Korea War along with some members of his Howling Commandos, who also drank a bit of the Infinity Formula, as well as earning the rank of Colonel. He soon fought in every major war before the start of the "Golden Age of Superheroes." With his impressive resume along with his past relations with super humans, Fury was than appointed to the director of SHIELD (formerly, **S**upreme **H**eadquarters **I**nternational **E**spionage aw-Enforcement **D**ivision, now, **S**trategic **H**azard **I**ntervention, **E**spionage and **L**ogistics **D**irectorate).

Above the clouds near the city of New York, the headquarters of SHIELD, the SHIELD Helicarrier as it currently on standby for any threats that can come at any minute. At least two dozen SHIELD agents are controlling everything from the Helicarrier itself, radar, alerts to anomalies in the world they live. Watching everything with his one eye, a man with brown hair with white temples along with brown, eyes is watching the screens seriously, but with patients. He expecting something to happen. He always expecting something. The world they live in is a complicated and unexpected world, so the best anyone can do is expect the unexpected. A level red alert is signaling in the command center of the Helicarrier as Fury gets ready.

"The hells going on?", demands Fury as he looks at the screens.  
"Sir", a female agent responses, "We have a massive energy source had just appeared above the atmosphere."  
"Had just appear?", questions Fury.  
"It just came out of nowhere.", says the agent, "Our scanners just pick up on it."  
"Get a visual of it from the surveillance satellites.", orders Fury.

The SHIELD surveillance satellites are located on the moon. Stark Industries have a hand on making them. The screen shows a giant sphere outside of Earth. The sphere than begins to move closer to the Earth.

"The hell is it doing!?", demands Fury.  
"Sir it heading straight towards the planet.", says male agent, "I'm beginning an analysis on it's landing course."  
"Do it fast!", orders Fury.  
"Sir, the readings coming off this thing are inconclusive.", says another agent, "There no familiar data that can fit into this thing."  
"Not even alien?"  
"No sir."  
"I need a brain! Wake up Dr. Richards!", orders Fury, "Do we have a landing course!?"  
"Sir, it seems to be heading to US soil. Somewhere in Pennsylvania.", said one agent.  
"We have a commando unit near Pennsylvania. Tell them to get a damn bird in the air and get a visual! Get the president on the line immediately!", orders Fury, "Tell me when is this thing going to land!"  
"At about 5 to 7 minutes sir."  
"We don't have time for an evacuation if that thing lands on a town. Tell the unit to have their fighters on standby and wait for further orders. Do we have a precise location on where the hell that thing is going!?", demands an impatient Fury.  
"Sir, it heading into a field away from any town, but the size of it could create a shock wave upon impact that could affect the nearby towns."  
"Damn.", Fury said under his breath, "Is the president on the phone yet?"  
"He on line 1 sir.", said one agent who holding a phone  
"Good." says Fury as he grabs the phone.  
"Fury. What happened this time?", asks the president.  
"Mr. President.", says Fury, "We have an unknown power appearing out of nowhere in space and it's coming straight towards Pennsylvania. It seems to be heading towards a field. But the impact can create a shock wave that could reach the nearby towns."  
"Do we have time for an evac?", asks the president.  
"With the timing of the object, no.", Fury truthfully said, "We don't have the time to slow that thing down, so the best we can do is prepare for the aftermath."

The president was silent for a couple of seconds, before he returns to the phone.

"Are you sure we can't stop that thing? Or at least slow it down long enough to get as many civilians out of the danger zone?", asks a worried president,  
"Once we get a camera on that thing and get full analysis, we'll look at our options.", said Fury as he looks at the command center of the Helicarrier.  
"If there is an option to save as many civilians as we can, do it.", commands the president, "I'll assemble the national guard just in case, but you're running the show. I'm counting on you Director Fury."  
"Understood sir.", understood Fury as the president hangs up as Fury turns to the command center, "Can someone give me an update on this!"  
"Sir, we have a bird in the air with a visual."  
"Show it on screen.", orders Fury as the operator does what she was ordered to.

On the giant screen of the Helicarrier, shows a massive white sphere falling towards the planet. The Helicarrier stood in shock as Fury gets angry as he became a little desperate at this point.

"Where is Doctor Richards!? Call the Avengers! The X-Men! The goddamn Defenders! Anybody that can help stop that thing! DO WE HAVE AN ANYTHING THAT CAN DETERMINE IF WE CAN DESTROY THAT THING!?", demands Fury as he is flaring up.  
"Sir.", says one operator, "We have a scan on the object. We don't know what it's made of, but we can deem it safe to fire."  
"Scramble the jets and tell them to open fire.", orders Nick Fury.

The jets draw near at the white sphere as they unload their missiles at the white sphere. The sphere than emit an A.T. Field that blocks the missiles.

"Sir, we have a hit, but the target is not destroyed! The object emitted some sort of defense mechanism that protects itself.", says the operator.  
"Damn.", grunts Fury as he look as the white comes closer, "We need something that can take that thing down, or at least slow it down."  
"Sir.", says an operator, "We have a response from the Avengers."  
"Tell them that they have permission to destroy that thing. Or at least slow it down.", Fury told the operator.  
"Sir, they said their ahead of you and that they sent "the big man".", says the operator.  
"The big man?", wonders one operator as he raises his eyebrow.  
"Sir! An electric storm had just appeared around the area where the object appears to be landing!", says another operator as Fury grins a bit upon realizing what they meant.

* * *

**Somewhere in Pennsylvania**

* * *

A huge electric storm appears out of nowhere as the clouds became pitch black. The air becomes cooler as the lightning around the area starts gather to something in the middle of the storm. Mjölnir, the legendary Asgardian weapon, gathers the lighting forming from the clouds as the wielder is holding Mjölnir with both of his hands. This man, or rather, this Asgardian god, is ready to combat the white sphere as his weapon finishes gathering lighting. The white sphere enters through the clouds as the sky can be seen from behind it. Lighting from the clouds try to hit the sphere, but it's A.T. Field once again protects the sphere. The sphere only has one thing standing in its way. The Mighty Thor.

"_I do not know of why thou have come here._", Thor thought as he looks at the sphere, "_But I cannot allow you harm the planet under my protection._"  
"HAVE AT THEE!"

Thor aims Mjölnir at the sphere, as appearing out of the hammer, is a huge electrical beam. The electrical beam clashes with the A.T. Field, as it seems that Thor is struggling. That is not the case as Thor smirks a bit as he stops the electric beam. He than gathers more electricity to Mjölnir as the sphere draws closer to Thor.

"FOR MIDGARD!", screams Thor as he uses a more powerful electrical beam at the sphere.

The electrical beam once again clashes with the A.T. Field as this time, the A.T. Field looks like it about to break. It took a couple of seconds, but the electrical beam finally penetrates the A.T. Field as it hits the white sphere. Cracks can be seen as at the area the beam is hitting as a huge amount of energy is emitting from the inside of the white sphere. The cracks became a hole as an energy beam appears out of the hole, hitting Thor. As Thor loses balance, the white sphere starts cracking open as something is falling out of the sphere. It is glowing white with something sticking out of it, as the white sphere starts to disappear.

* * *

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

* * *

"Sir, Thor manages to damage the sphere, but something came out of it.", said an operator, Thor is on his way to retrieve what came out of it before it lands."  
"Let him do what he has to do. And get a picture on screen.", orders Fury  
"Yes sir.", says the operator as she calls the one of the planes to a visual on what's falling.

The picture that came on screen was a little blurry, but it still usable. What came out of the sphere looked like a creature glowing white with two sticks sticking out of it. Fury glares at the screen as something not from Earth seems to have arrived.

* * *

**Pennsylvania**

* * *

Thor uses his hammer to fly to the glowing white EVA Unit 13, which came out of the white sphere. As Thor nears the EVA, it emits an A. that prevents Thor from entering it.

"_What sort of barrier is this?_", thought Thor as he tries to power through the A.T. Field.

The moment Thor realizes that it more time wasting trying to use his strength to go through the A.T. Field and try grabbing the EVA with his godlike strength, he stops what he is doing and flies directly to the ground, where the EVA is going to land, which seems to have nothing and nobody near it. Spinning his war hammer, Mjölnir, Thor creates a twister underneath the EVA. The twister than swallows the EVA as Thor tries to maintain the twister as it starts slowing its wind. The moment the EVA is at a distance where it doesn't create any damage from landing, he stops as the EVA is about 1 mile up in the air. The Eva crashes to the ground. The black clouds start disappearing as Thor starts catching his breath. Appearing above the disappearing black clouds is the SHIELD Helicarrier, along with the Avengers' Quinjet.

* * *

**? ? ? ?**

* * *

"Shinji-kun."

"Ikari-kun"

He can hear voices. Voices from familiar others. The first one belongs to a young man, whose voice is calm and friendly. The second voice belongs to a girl, whose voice is stoic sounding and emotionless. He can see darkness around him as he has no clue where is he. A small light appears from far away, before it starts coming closer and closer as boy can now see beyond the light.

* * *

**The SHIELD Helicarrier's Infirmary Room**

* * *

Shinji Ikari wakes up to an unfamiliar ceiling. He stood looking at the ceiling for a couple of seconds before trying to get his upper body up. The room he staying in is a small white room with the only things there are the monitors and the wires that are hooked to his chest. He looks to the right side of his bed as more a moment, a girl with short light blue hair and red eyes wearing a school girl's uniform is standing to the right of him, looking at him. He was startled for second, before blinking his eyes from a reflex as the moment he opens his eyes, the girl was gone. He looks around the room for the girl as he looks at the mirror in the wall in front of his bed. Appearing in the mirror, to the left of the bed, is a young man with light gray hair and red eyes, smiling while looking at the mirror as well. Shinji quickly turns to the left to see that the young man is gone.

"Who were they?"

Shinji returns to mirror and sees a boy with brown hair and blue eye looking at him. He than realizes the boy looking at him, was himself.

"Is that...me?"

* * *

**Review to tell me what I need to work on about EVA and/or if I got the characters right. Any grammar mistakes I made will be fixed later because I'm going to Chicago later this week. Follow or Favorite to tell me your interested. Hoped you enjoyed the story.**

**P.S. For those of you that notice that EVA Unit 13 use an A.T. Field even though it couldn't in 3.33. Depending if the story continues, there will be an explanation for that.**

**Next Chapter:  
****Shinji Ikari awaken into a whole new world. The Third Child is taken into SHIELD custody. The Avengers fight Evangleion 13. Shinji's memories are never gone, but aren't understood as a new life awaits him.**


	2. The World He Ran To

**That right! This story is no longer a one-shot! This will also take place in the same universe as Saiyan of Marvel and Lelouch of the Atom, but will only collide with them only to build familiarity and major events. Other then that, this will mostly be it's own story. **

* * *

**Pennsylvania, 2 Days Ago**

* * *

Traffic around a field increased due to roadblock made from the police. It was made to prevent anything from coming near a 2 mile radius from the crashing sight of a mysterious object that came out of a white sphere that was descending to the Earth. Through the efforts of the Mighty Thor, who damaged the white sphere which caused it to drop the object and uses his hammer, Mjölnir, to create a twister to slow the object to slow it down for a less damaging landing. The object was a glowing white creature with to red spears on its chest, in others words, Evangelion Unit 13.

Nearby SHIELD squads arrived to close off the scene as the SHIELD Helicarrier arrived along with the Avengers' Quinjet on board. As Nick Fury arrives from the Helicarrier, via his flying car, it was soon followed by the Quinjet. Fury grumbles a bit as the Quinjet lands on the ground following his own transportation. Entering out of the Quinjet, are Avengers members, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Iron Man, and, Captain America.

"I've already told ya people, I have it under control.", Fury says as he repeats something he said when they were at the Helicarrier.  
"Right after our member stopped that thing from hitting the ground.", snarks Iron Man, who's real identity is the CEO of Stark Industries and one of the smartest people on the planet, Tony Stark, "Let me see if I can get an analysis without touching that thing."  
"I've already have Dr. Richards on his way here.", announces Fury.  
"And now you have me as well.", said Stark, "Now while you wait for Reed, I'll see what makes this thing tick."  
"Nick, we're merely offering our aid in this situation.", said Captain America, Iron Man is more than qualified to discover what this thing is. I believe in him."  
"Find, do what ya have to do.", said Fury as he accepts the Avengers' help as he then points at the EVA," But I want every form of information that comes out this"  
"No problem Director Fury.", says Iron Man, "Now tell your men not to touch that thing."

As Iron Man starts inspecting the EVA using his scanners in his suit. Thor returns to the Avengers side as Iron Man approaches too close to the EVA. The result is Iron Man crashing into the A.T. Field.

"What the hell!?", shouts Iron Man as he starts to touch the A.T. Field, "What is this?"  
"Beware Iron Man! That creature emits a powerful barrier around it.", warns Thor.  
"A little late with the warning there Thor.", snarks Iron Man as he tries to inspect the A.T. Field, "_But still, what kind of barrier is this? This is nothing I've had ever seen. Is this alien technology?_"  
"Iron Man!", Captain America calls out to his teammate, "Do you have an idea what that thing is?"  
"So far Cap, nothing. I can't get to close it because of the barrier.", explains Iron Man, "Vision, can you try to phase through the barrier?"  
"It shall be done.", Vision says as he lowers his density, making him look blurry.

As the Vision starts to draw closer to the EVA, the roar of engines coming to them made him stop for a bit. As it turns out, it was Mr. Fantastic with ¼ of the Fantasti-Car as he lands next to the Quinjet.

"Excuse me for my tardiness.", Mr. Fantastic apologizes, "But the portal of the Negative Zone has been acting strange, which resulted in me delaying my arrival."  
"As long as nothing that make this worse is stopped, then that more than enough for me.", says Fury, "Now, can you help the tin man with that thing?"  
"Well this is extremely curious.", says Mr. Fantastic as he stretch towards the EVA.  
"Careful Reed.", warns Stark, "There is a barrier around that thing. Vision, you may continue."  
"I shall resume.", said the Vision as he lowers his density to try to pass through the A.T. Field.

The Vision brings his hand closer to touch Unit 13's A.T. Field. Vision ends up touching the A.T. Field, but when he tries to go through it, he couldn't. Vision tries to push his hand through, but it failed.

"It seems this barrier is too powerful to phase through.", explains the Vision, "I recommend that we use something as powerful as the electric blast Thor to break through."  
"Then I shall make it so.", said Thor as he gathers electricity to Mjölnir as he fires a small electric blast at the A.T. Field.

At first, it seems that the electric beam isn't doing anything. But as Thor more electricity and fires it at a single point, the blast is starting to break through. Thor is being cautions on controlling the electricity, due to it might hurt everyone around if he loses control.

"_This thing._", thought Tony Stark as he and Reed Richards are examining around it, "I_t is this something kind of robot?_"

The second Thor's electric beam breaks through the A.T. Field of Eva Unit 13, he stops the attack and put his hands where the beam was and starts to push the A.T. Field away from itself, creating an opening.

"Go my friends!", calls Thor as he made sure the opening is big enough for a person to get through.

That person has the Vision as he phases through Thor and enters the EVA.

* * *

**SHIELD Helicarrier, Present Day**

* * *

Shinji Ikari, age 14.  
Son of Gendo and Yui Ikari.  
The pilot of both EVA Unit 01 and co-pilot of Unit 13.  
His (former?) guardian during his time at Tokyo-3 is Misato Katsuragi.  
And he is also known by his accomplices as the Third Child, Specimen BM-003, and of course, Baka (Idiot) Shinji or Gaki (Brat) Shinji by Asuka Langley Shikinami.

Shinji walks closer to the mirror as he looks back at himself. He pauses as he touches face, watching the image of him on the mirror doing the same. He then proceeds to touch his mouth, as he watches the image of him doing the exact same thing. He couldn't deny it any longer. The image of the boy in the mirror, with short brown hair and blue eyes... is him.

"_It really is me._", Shinji thought to himself as he looks down at himself as he checks his hands, legs, and back, "_Why did I forget who I was? How did I forget who I was?_"

Shinji looks around the room he standing in. It looks like a normal medical room with the monitors still attached to him from their wires. There are no windows in the room, just the ceiling lights are allowing him to see the room. Shinji walks back to the right side of his bed and just sits down on it, waiting for something to happen.

"_Where is this place? How did I get here? What happened to me?_"

Shinji notices a door to the upper right side of the room, from the position of his bed is in. He looks at it as he expecting somebody to come.

"_Who brought me here?_", thought Shinji as he stares at door, "_Are they the one who brought me here? Do they know who I am?_"

* * *

**Pennsylvania, 2 Days Ago**

* * *

Thor manages to hold the A.T. Field apart for more than a minute and didn't get tired from holding the incredible defenses of the A.T. Field. Thor is part of an ancient race, the Asgardians, being revered as gods by the humans during ancient times. In ways they are as even a child of Asgard is as strong as Spider-Man. Thor is revered by most in Asgard as the strongest Asgardian due to his strength level being unknown as he power can match up to an enraged Hulk.

The Vision phases out of the EVA as he exits out of the A.T. Field, allowing Thor to let go of the A.T. Field. The Vision's face shows disturbance from what he experienced in the EVA as he lands in front of his fellow Avengers.

"What's wrong Vision.", asks Captain America with concern.  
"This machine...", says the Vision as he pauses for a second, "it not a machine. It like it's a completely alive being."  
"An alive being?", whispers Reed Richards as he looks at the EVA.  
"I am not detecting any signs of life from this thing.", says Stark as he uses his suit to scan the EVA, "But I'm detecting some form of cybernetics on it."  
"So it like some sort of cyborg?", asks Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch, "Or more like Vision?"  
"My body parts and organs are synthetic made. This being has blood and organs.", answers the Vision to his ex-wife.  
"It looks like it wearing some sort of armor.", says Reed Richards as he points to EVA 13's armor as it stops glowing, but retains the white coloring.  
"We are not going to get anything from just standing here and analyzing from afar. Maybe we should try scraping this thing.", suggests Iron Man.  
"That might help, but what would happen if we even touch it. The consequences might be catastrophe depending on how potentially powerful is this thing might be.", said a cautious Mr. Fantastic.  
"Stark, I'm not letting you endanger the world just for a chance to understand this thing.", said Fury as he glares at Iron Man.  
"But if we don't understand it, how can we know how dangerous this thing might be?", counters Iron Man, "Sometimes we have to take risk to find results."  
"Tony, I see yours and Fury's points, but in a way, Fury might be right on this.", said Rogers, "Who knows how many peoples' lives we could be in danger."  
"If it comes to that, I'll take full responsibility.", said Iron Man as he turns to the Vision, "Vision, what do you think we should do, since you were inside?"

The Vision is in his own world as Iron Man asks him the question. When Vision entered the EVA, he not only found red blood like human have, but also it own organs, completely different from human ones. The Vision felt a little indifferent from it at the time, but that's when he heard a voice while inside the EVA.

"_Who are you? Are a child of Lilith or Adam?_"

_This caused for Vision to pause in his tracks as he saw a vision of a young man with white hair and red eyes looking at him._

"Why have you come here?"

_Vision than felt something was effecting his mind. The Vision than tried to escape the EVA as on his way out of it, he found himself passing though the right cockpit. He saw nobody inside, but noticed a seat and what looks like controls on it. Vision then left the EVA._

"Vision!"

The Vision returns to reality as he sees Captain America calling out to him.

"Is there something wrong?", asks the Captain.  
"Yes Captain.", said the Vision as he felt that he should inform the others of what he saw, "I saw a vision of-"

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"

The Vision is suddenly interrupted by the roar of EVA Unit 13. The A.T. Field disappears as a halo appears behind the EVA as a smaller halo is inside the bigger one, touching the bottom side of the bigger halo. Everyone watching suddenly became on the defensive as EVA looks it starting to get up.

* * *

**SHIELD Helicarrier, Present Day**

* * *

The mirror in Shinji's room is a one way mirror. While Shinji's room is used for healing a patent, it really a room to used to observe a captured prisoner of SHIELD. Watching Shinji's room is two agents of SHIELD, Level 5 SHIELD Interrogator Jasper Sitwell ans Level 3 SHIELD Interrogator Jimmy Woo. Standing behind, looking at a lost Shinji Ikari, Nick Fury.

"Kid looks completely lost.", comments Agent Sitwell.  
"I'd be lost too is I just came out of a giant purple or white robot.", said Agent Woo.  
"Can we even call that thing a robot.", wonders Sitwell, "It looks like someone after they become a mutant and then got cybernetics installed on them. And I'm not talking about "X-Men" mutant, I'm talking about "getting radioactive waste dumped on you" mutant."  
"There are two kinds of mutants?", wonders Agent Woo.  
"No I meant the definition of mutant before that thing with the X-gene.", explains Sitwell.  
"Whatever it is, it doesn't look human. If somehow Giant-Man, Goliath, or whatever giant people call themselves now got into an incident in space, got messed up in the face, and had armor and cockpit installed on them, I have no idea what that thing was.", said Woo.  
"Well, it in Reed Richards's hands until he finds out what that thing is.", said Sitwell, "Can't believe that Scarlet Witch stop that thing."  
"She is mutant right?", asks Woo, "And I mean "X-Gene" kind of mutant."  
"Yes, but her powers are tough to get.", admits Sitwell, "I think it's causing bad luck plus some sort of magic she uses. I need to talk to Phil about that."

Fury remembers what happened two days ago as took out of his pocket, an SDAT tape player. Fury looks at it as he reminisce what happened back then. When EVA Unit 13 got up and the Scarlet Witch stopped it.

* * *

**Pennsylvania, 2 Days Ago**

* * *

EVA Unit 13, a being that was on the ground for about an hour after falling from a white sphere and landing on the ground, with no signs of activation, has awoken. It starts to get up as the agents from SHIELD start to grab their weapons and fire at the EVA. An A.T. Field appears in front of the EVA as it renders all attacks useless.

"Plasma rifles are useless.", yells Fury, "That damn barrier ain't letting them through. Do any of you bozos have a plan?"  
"The only one who managed to break through that barrier is Thor.", said Iron Man.  
"In that case.", says Captain America as he nods to Thor.  
"Let's see if this creature can stand up to the God of Thunder!", boasts Thor as he spins his hammer by its strap and flies to the height of the EVA's face.

Thor starts to charge electricity to his hammer, but then something appears on top of EVA 13's head. It is a halo. A halo appears on EVA Unit 13's head as is starts to float above the ground. It then lifts its legs to its stomach and then wrap its legs around with its arms. The A.T. Field expands around the EVA as it takes spherical shape with the EVA inside. The bright red eyes of the EVA shine for a bit as it looks at Thor. Before Thor realizes, he gets hit by an explosion.

"What the hell was that?!", questions Fury at the sudden explosion.  
"Did that came from the machine?", asks Captain America as he sees EVA 13 holding itself as a ball as it starts to expand it's A.T. Field.  
"I believe so Cap.", says Reed as he looks at the EVA, "But that barrier of its is coming close to us. We need to escape fast!"  
"ALL MEN, RETREAT!", orders Fury to his men, "GET INTO A SAFE DISTANCE AWAY FROM THAT THING."

Thunder is heard across the field as the sky became pitch black as clouds start to gather. Lighting is gathering into one spot. The hammer of Thor. In the area where Thor is knocked into, Thor recovered and is now gathering lightning as he flies to the air and looks at EVA 13.

"I think Thor has the right idea.", said Iron Man, "We don't have anything that can stop that thing beyond attacking it. At this rate Cap, at the rate that barrier is expanding, a lot of people are going to get injure."

"Then we have no choice.", said the Captain as he looks at his fellow Avengers, Reed Richards, and Nick Fury, "Vision, Wanda, Tony, you three assist Thor on bringing that thing down. Reed, help us find a weak spot on that thing."  
"Will do Cap.", says Reed.  
"I'm having my men evacuate as many people away from here as possible.", said Fury as he made the order when Cap was ordering the others.  
"I shall assist them and coordinate the battle.", said Captain America, knowing that he can't do much in fighting EVA 13 on foot, "Avengers, Assemble!"

Iron Man, Scarlet Witch, and the Vision rushes to assist Thor as Thor is firing lightning at EVA Unit 13. The A.T. Field ends up naturalizing the attack. As Eva 13 fires an at Thor, Iron Man uses the opportunity to circle around and get behind the EVA. Thor dodges the beam. Iron Man uses his armor to analyze as much as he can on the EVA.

"It's energy levels are out of this world.", thought Tony Stark as he a bit worried on what EVA 13 can do, "There has to be way to-!"  
"RRRrrrrrOOOOoooooaaaaa!"

The EVA screams as it notices Tony Stark as it's it has a spark in its eyes that Tony notice. Tony is then struck by an explosion as his fellow Avengers look on.

"Iron Man!", calls out Thor as the damaged Iron Man armor is falling from the sky.

The Vision flies off and goes to retrieve Tony before Thor can even do anything. Vision catches the falling Iron Man about 20 feet above the ground.

"Are you harm Iron Man?", asks the Vision as he holding Iron Man by the shoulders.  
"My thrusters are damaged so it going it's going to take so time for the self repair to fix it.", explains Tony, "My damage percentage is at about 76 percent. Another hit like that-!"

The Iron Man armor then detects the EVA focusing its energy to its eyes.

"It's attacking again!", warns Tony.

The EVA fires a beam at Iron Man and the Vision. The attack hits them, but Vision uses his body to protect Tony Stark. Thor fires a powerful electric beam at the EVA to capture its attention away from the two, which works as the EVA stops and fires a beam at the electric blast, resulting in a beam struggle between Thor and EVA Unit 13. Wanda's eyes widen as she sees Iron Man and Vision on the ground with the Vision's legs destroyed. Wanda turns to EVA 13 as its still having its beam struggle with Thor and has an incredibly furious look on her face after seeing the state of her ex-husband.

"How dare you.", whispers the daughter of Magneto before shouting at the EVA, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Wanda the uses her powers on the EVA by sending a hex bolt at the EVA. The A.T. Field negates the hex bolt, as Wanda then uses her mutant power over probability to effect the EVA.

"_I will to stop it._", thought Wanda as she felt nothing but rage at the EVA, "_I'm going to stop!_"

The next thing that happens is Wanda using her mutant powers and a power over something called "Chaos Magic". She uses her powers and makes hand wave motions as the EVA fires an beam at her. The beam misses completely even though it seems it could have hit. This was due to Wanda Maxioff's initial mutant powers, probability manipulation, lowering the chances of EVA 13's beam hitting her to near 0%. Wanda than makes another hand motion, this time, aiming a spell at EVA 13. The result is EVA 13 turns from glowing white, to its original color, purple, as well as it's A.T. Field disappearing. The spells the Scarlet Witch created are covering the EVA's head, looking like red mist as the EVA then shuts down midair. The halo disappears as the EVA then falls to the ground.

"_As expected of Wanda's chaos magic._", thought Thor as he and Wanda rushes to Iron Man and the Vision's side, "_Her powers work in mysterious ways not even I can comprehend at times._"

Wanda lands on the ground besides the injured Iron Man and Vision as Iron Man starts to get up. Thor arrives and helps Iron Man up as Wanda checks on the Vision.

"Well that was new, Wanda.", said Iron Man, "How on Earth did you stop that thing?"  
"I don't know.", answers Wanda as she tries to aid the Vision, "I just wanted it to stop, so I just tried to use my Chaos Magic to shut it down."  
"Well it looks like it worked.", said Iron as he ten tries to help Vision, "Vision, I'll fix you up when we get back to the mansion."  
"Understood.", said Vision as Thor takes him back to the Quinjet.  
"Wanda.", said Iron Man as he sees the Scarlet Witch's sad face," I know your worried, but now is not the time. That thing is shutdown so we need to find a way to keep it that way."  
"Okay.", said Wanda as Captain America, Reed Richards, and Nick Fury, as well as a couple of SHIELD agents arrives.

After telling everybody about the what happened as well as Thor arriving after dropping the Vision off in the Quinjet so he can make initial repairs to himself. With the EVA shutting down, it deemed safe for Iron Man and Reed Richards to find a way to analyze the EVA physically. Suddenly, a piece of Unit 13's armor falls apart as the left entry plug is ejects out of the EVA.

"Goddamn!", yells Fury as the entry plug lands at about a couple of feet away from them, "The hell is this?"  
"I don't know.", said Reed Richards as looks curiously around the entry plug.  
"Don't touch it.", warns Iron Man, "I'm detecting massive heat temperature from that thing."

Suddenly, Iron Man's armor detected life from the entry plug.

"I got something inside.", call out Iron Man, "Signs of life."  
"Is it hostile?", asks Cap.  
"I don't know.", answer Iron Man, "Fury, your the man in charge of protecting the world, your thoughts?"

Fury looks down on the round before looking up in the sky. He knew that what ever comes out of it, could be dangerous, but at the same time, he needs to know what could come out of this.

"Open it.", said Fury as Iron Man nods to Thor.  
"Thor, do you mind since this kind of heat won't bother you.", suggest Iron Man.  
"It shall be done.", said Thor as he found the opening of the entry plug.

Thor opens the entry plug as it shows a seat in the middle of it. Iron Man goes inside and found somebody at the end of the entry plug. A boy with brown hair, wearing a black plugsuit, holding a SDAT tape player in his hands.

* * *

**SHIELD Helicarrier, Present Day**

* * *

The door inside the room Shinji is in opens. Coming inside the room, is a brown haired woman looking like she in her late twenties. She has a serious face on her as she approaches in front of Shinji.

"Good evening.", greets the woman in a professional tone as she reach for something in her nurse outfit, "Can you understand anything that I'm saying?"

Shinji looks at the woman with a confused look on his face. He wanted to ask where is he, but he didn't know how to ask that. Shinji than decides to answer the nurse.

"I-I so understand.", said Shinji.  
"I see.", said the woman as she takes out a pen out and writes something on a clipboard, "DO you remember anything that transpired before you've woken up?"

Shinji than looks down on the ground and closes his eyes to know if he can remember anything about his life. But he couldn't. He couldn't remember anything. He looks at the woman and just shakes his head.

"That is a no.", said the woman as she write something on er check board, "Do you at least remember your name?"

Shinji than remembers the voices that awoken him from his sleep. One said Shinji-kun and the other, Ikari-kun. Shinji than holds his head as he feels like he's getting a headache.

"Are you alright?", asks the nurse.  
"I-I don't-"

Shinji felt his head is tearing itself apart as he starting to hear voices. Voices of various people as images of different people appear in front of him for a brief moment. A woman with long dark purple hair smiling at him, wearing a red jacket wit orange of the shoulders, with a black shirt under it, a young girl with auburn brown hair, tied into twin tails with a smirk on her face wearing a blue and white schoolgirl uniform, and the same girl he saw earlier, with sky blue hair and red eyes, wearing the same thing as the other girl. The girl had an emotionless face, before she then smiles warmly.

Shinji became more confused than ever. The nurse is trying to get Shinji's attention, but Shinji is distracted by hallucinations of Misato Katsuragi, Asuka Langley Shikinami, and Rei Ayanami. The three of them start to smile more warmly as they spoke his name.

"_Shinji-kun._"  
"_Baka Shinji._"  
"_Ikari-kun._"

"Shinji.", said Shinji as he repeats the word Misato and Asuka both spoke before repeating Rei, "Ikari."  
"Shinji?", repeats the woman as she over heard what Shinji is saying, "Ikari?"

For some reason, when they spoke his name, for some reason, Shinji felt warmth in his heart. It didn't feel bad for Shinji. It felt, like he was at peace and at ease. Like the world felt bright. Shinji eyes than widen as they then disappear in front of him. They reappear, but completely different. The woman appears in a long red coat, her hair now tied up, and she is now looking at him coldly.

"_You won't be doing anything._"

Shinji felt his heart freezing, as the cold way she said it, made him feel worthless. He became scared as well, and wondered if that same woman who coldly told to never do anything, is the same one who smiled warmly at him. This made Shinji stand up from the bed.

"H-Hey.", said the woman as she put her hand inside her outfit, "Do you mind sitting down?"

Shinji ignore as he than spots the girl with auburn brown hair to the right of him. She wasn't wearing the schoolgirl uniform, but a red and white sweatshirt, black hat, and an eye patch on her left eye. Shinji backs away from her as he saw the differences between the her he saw moments ago, and ends up tripping over the leg of the bed. He lands on his butt, but as he looks up, he sees the girl looking down on him, giving him a cold glare.

"_It's none of your business._"

Shinji's heart sank when he heard those words. He felt a pain in his chest as he starts to breath hard. He didn't know why this is happening, but he didn't like it. This feel he is experiencing.

"Are you okay!?", said the nurse as she rushes to him, grabs his hand, and tries to get him up.

Shinji pulls his arm away from the nurse and pushes himself away from the nurse while on the floor. As Shinji felt his back reaching the wall, he looks in front of him to see the girl with sky blue hair, wearing a white plug suit. She extends her hand to Shinji and smiles warmly at him. Shinji felt his heart becoming at ease from this girl as he tries to grab her hand. A figure appears behind the girl enough to make Shinji pause. The figure is a giant creature with purple and green armor and yellow eyes, EVA Unit 01. The EVA eyes turn red as it opens its mouth and looks at the girl with sky blue hair. Shinji than tries to save the girl by pulling her hand to him, but in the end, EVA Unit 01 rushes it's head at the girl and ate her whole.

Shinji just looks at the hallucination as he becomes more frighten as his arms are shaking and he fines it difficult to even utter one sound. The nurse than kneels in front of Shinji as she leans in to try to calm Shinji. In Shinji's mind, the nurse that trying to help him up, is the girl with sky blue hair, but wearing a black plug suit with the number 09 on the front.

"_Why?_", thought Shinji as he slaps away the woman's hand, "_Why I am I so afraid?_"

Shinji gets up through his own power and rushes out the door, escaping the room. Agent Sitwell and Woo quickly leaves the room as Fury made a call to the entire Helicarrier. Shinji run around the hallways of Helicarrier before he found himself surrounded by SHIELD agents.

"_Why are these people after me? What did I do? Who are they?_", thought a confused and scared Shinji as his chest starts to hurt, "_What is this pain?_"

"C'mon kid.", Agent Sitwell as he comes out of the crowd of agents, "Go back to your room, or we do this the hard way."  
"RAAAAHHHHHHH!", screams Shinji, whose eyes are turning red as he collapses to the ground.

"_You won't be doing anything._"  
"_It's none of your business._"  
"_Please don't pilot EVA!_"  
"_Pilot that EVA_."  
"_I don't know._"

"_What are these!?_", thought Shinji, remembering voices as he starts to hyperventilate as he grabs his chest.

Tears are crawling out of Shinji's eyes as he starts to shake as well a feeling he can't breathe. The world around start to disappear as Shinji feels his consciousness fading.

"He's having a panic attack!", Shinji heard a man with long brown hair saying before losing consciousness.

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
****EVA 13 on lock down. The Helicarrier in combat against Hydra. Old figures disappearing as new ones arises. The Hedgehog Dilemma returns. Loneliness takes the form of an A.T Field as a new path is opened for Shinji Ikari.**


	3. Just A Child

**Sorry for the wait. Busy as usual, but I'm going to try to post another chapter by next week. In any case, here is the next chapter of You Must (Not) Run Away.**

* * *

**Unknown SHIELD Facility, Somewhere in the State of New York**

* * *

Reed Richards is alone in a large room where they could fit EVA Unit 13 into. He is on a steel bridge, full of equipment and computers with the ends of the bridge having doors to enter and exit. On the front end of the room, is a large figure casting a shadow all over the room. On the back of the room, are the two Spears of Longinus, back on into their original form and parts of the armor from EVA 13 taken off, including the armor of the head.

For the last three days, Reed Richards has been in and out of the facility, due to prior plans with his family as well as talk show he been invited to. He, Tony Stark, and Hank Pym have been working together to solve the mystery of the unknown machine the fell to the Earth. For the first day, Reed Richards and Tony Stark decided to remove the red poles out of the EVA, using the government Sentinels, which are mostly used to defend against super-human threats. When they remove the two Spears of Longinus, they gone back to their original form, with having the bottom end turning in two tines as the rest of the body becoming a double-helix. Reed Richards left the second day to Hank Pym and Tony Stark, where they use the Sentinels to carefully take off the armor. Before they did it however, it was decided they shall use machine hands to touch the EVA.

When they pulled out Shinji Ikari out of his entry plug, they discovered he was unconscious, unable to talk. Upon discovering that an adolescent boy was in the EVA, The Avengers, Mr. Fantastic, and Nick Fury became completely surprised, until Fury pointed out that it could be a disguise to catch them off guard. Fury then ordered his men to take Shinji prisoner and place him into the hands of SHEILD scientists in the SHIELD Helicarrier. The Avengers protested, saying they should try to wake him up first, but Fury wouldn't budge. Mr. Fantastic then volunteered to investigate the EVA, in which Tony Stark then offered his services. While Fury won't let Tony Stark near an investigation like this, the nature of the EVA and its abilities need to be found out, resulting in Nick Fury agreeing. Tony then suggested bringing along Hank Pym due to being one of the world's foremost expert on biochemistry, in which Fury also agreed.

During the third day, when Tony Stark and Hank Pym managed to pull out the second entry plug out of the EVA, they also opened it. What they found inside the right entry plug, is nothing. Since there were two entry plugs, they suspected that there might be a co pilot in it, but there was no one in it. No sign that someone was inside.

The door on the bridge opened and coming in is Tony Stark and Hank Pym.

"Reed what did you find?", asks a curious Tony Stark, who also a little worried based on some discoveries they found about EVA 13.  
"Distributing things Tony.", says Reed who feels a bit uncomfortable as he sits down on a chair.  
"I know right. I had just extracted some interesting data from the cockpit", Stark says while bring out a device that shows a holographic EVA Unit 13, "From what the system under the seat tells me, the name of this thing is called, Evangelion. More precisely, Evangelion Unit 13."  
"Evangelion?", wonders Reed Richards, "So it's a gospel for something."  
"Gospel?", wonders Hank Pym, "What do you mean?"  
"In Catholicism, it refers to as a Gospel Book.", explains Richards.  
"I didn't think you knew something about religion, Reed.", says Stark with his eyebrow raised.  
"I once read book about religion during my time at the Empire State University.", explains Reed Richards, "To help understand references. You guys discover anything else?"  
"So far, no.", answers Hank Pym, "All we have is its model name. The question that is it from Earth or not still remains a mystery, especially with that kid we pull out from the cockpit and his cassette player."  
"Which doesn't exist.", adds Tony, "And not from it being old fashion, but from the fact that it model doesn't exist. I checked all data on all of Sony's cassette player and there is nothing about an "SDAT". But the fact that the kid has a product from a company from Sony means that ether the kid was sold a fake, a hidden product, or he from somewhere, I'm guessing another Earth, where it is sell this cassette player."  
"Another Earth.", repeats Reed Richards as he check the data in the computer, "It about 44% possible with the cassette player alone."  
"So what have you discovered Reed.", asks Tony as he looks at the data.  
"From the sample we've obtained from the "Evangelion".", Reed says and he gets up and starts explain his discovery, "I can say that the Evangelion is "similar yet different" from human DNA."  
"What!?", yells a shocked Hank Pym who was not expecting an answer like that.  
"How could that be.", wonders Tony Stark who is equally shocked as he looks at Reed's computer.  
"Look at the DNA structure.", says Reed as he shows a model of human and the EVA's DNA, "While the substance of what the Evangelion and humans are completely different, the structure itself are completely similar. If I didn't analyze a couple of the substances that made up the Evangelion, then I could have sworn this used to be human."  
"Just the thought of that.", says Tony as he looks at the giant figure hanging on the side of the giant room.

It was EVA 13, with its four arms out as they are spread out, with the arms attached to the wall. When on the second day, when they tried to remove the armor of EVA 13, the discovered it was not armor. It was it own skin. Even though they managed to collect a DNA sample, they were visibly disturbed.

"Tell Fury to lock it up.", says Reed as gather his things, "What ever this is, I have a feeling that without the information we need, we could end up creating damage."  
"I think you could be right Reed.", replies Hank as he helps gather the equipment, "So far, the only thing we can manage to hack from the cockpit is the name."  
"Then it decided.", said Tony as he try to contact Fury, "Evangelion Unit 13 is under lock down until its needed."

* * *

**?**

* * *

Somewhere in the world, in an unknown time, in an unknown place. Someone is starting to wake up. As they slowly open their eyes, they saw a couple of green figures around the bed he was in. As their eyes full opens, the green figures turn out to be various men in green uniforms with yellow straps and belts. They hide their face with green masks as they stand in a line around the bed.

Suddenly, the men in front of the bed separate, creating two lines from the side of the bed. The eyes of the person in the bed then looks at a man coming straight at them. The men from the two lines stick their hands straight forward, above their hands as he walks to the person in the bed. The man the person in the bed is watching, is a lean, yet tall bald man wearing a black uniform and a silver belt. There were two unusual things about this man. First, are the scars on his head that look like cuts. His made the man more intimidating. Second, is his right eye, which holds a monocle. The man smiles at the person in the bed as the person in the bed closes their eyes.

* * *

**SHIELD Helicarrier, Medical Room**

* * *

Another pair of eyes open up. It was not because they finish resting or something outside woken them up. It was because of the dream they had. The dream we just witnessed. The pair of eyes in the Helicarrier belongs to the protagonist of this story, Shinji Ikari. Shinji is looking at the ceiling for a while before looking to his left. On his left, is a door. It was then that Shinji realizes that he is in the same room he was before.

"_I'm back here again._", thought Shinji as he looks back up in the ceiling.

As Shinji looks straight up at the ceiling of the room, he tries to think back on what happened to him. He remembers waking up the first time here, remembering that the room has a mirror in it. At that moment, Shinji then remembers the pale boy with white hair and red eyes and the pale girl with sky blue hair and red eyes.

"_Just who on Earth are they?_", thought Shinji as he tries to remember anything more about them, but couldn't, "_It no good. I can't remember._"

Shinji then tries to remember far back from when he first woken up, but couldn't.

"_Why can't I remember from beyond when I first woken up._", thought an increasingly frustrated Shinji, "_How come? Do I even remember my name?_"  
"_Shinji-kun._", a male voice said in Shinji's head follow by a female voice, "_Ikari-kun._"  
"Shinji... Ikari.", repeats Shinji as he looks at the ceiling with a stoic expression on his face, "Is that...my name?"

"Probably."

Shinji almost jump up from a voice in the room that startled him. He gets his head up and turn his eyes to a man sitting in a chair in front of his bed. He is handsome man with long fluffy-like brown hair with a calm, yet friendly face.

"Well at least that what our top experts from this world found out from that thing they pulled you out from.", said the man as he gets up, "Well that just your name off of the systems from the thing."

Shinji became more confused.

Who is this man? Why is he here? For what reason?

"I'm sorry, but who are you?", asks Shinji with a confused tone.  
"That right, we should make introductions first. I'm the one who going to keep an eye on you until someone higher than me says that enough.", announces the man, "Agent Blake Sanders of SHIELD."  
"Blake...Sanders.", repeats Shinji slowly, getting the name right, "SHIELD?"  
"**S**trategic **H**azard **I**ntervention **E**spionage and **L**ogistics **D**irectorate.", Blake says as he repeats what the anagram means, "In short, we are an espionage and law enforcement given jurisdiction by the United Nations."  
"Espionage? Law enforcement?", repeats Shinji, wondering what do they mean.

Suddenly, the definition of law enforcement reaches Shinji's head as his eyes widen from the revelation.

"_The police!?_"

"D-did I do something wrong?", Shinji asks as his voice cracks in the beginning as he starts to shake a bit, "What is it that you want from me? Did I do something wrong?"  
"That depends, do you want to do something wrong?", asks Blake as his voice became a little more serious.

Shinji thought about that question as he starts to panic a little more.

"_Do I want to? What does that mean?_", thought a very confuse and frighten Shinji before saying to Blake, "I don't know what you're saying! Just... just what is going on!?"  
"Try to stay calm.", Blake says as he tries to reassure Shinji, "Do you remember anything before you first came to this room?"  
"I...I..."

Shinji starts to hesitate as he kept saying "I", trying to find what to say. In the end, he couldn't.

"I don't know."  
"You don't know?", questions Blake, "Even though you know your name."

Shinji just sits there, as he puts his legs close to his body and grabs them as he holds himself.

"Just know my name. Isn't that enough?", whimpers Shinji in a soft tone, "Don't know much. I really don't. It like I said, I don't what going on."

Blake looks at Shinji, completely skeptical, but a small part of him wants to pity him. A part of Blake wants to believe Shinji didn't really know what he is doing, but until there is proof that Shinji doesn't really know what he is doing, he has to continue his duty of finding more about Shinji. As Shinji lowers his head down, Blake quickly took a glance at the mirror, which is one way mirror, as Shinji and Blake are being watched by two agents, Agent Sitwell and Agent Woo.

"This guy is acting like a kid.", comments Sitwell.  
"He is a kid.", replies Woo.  
"I know.", responds Sitwell, "I meant that if he acted like he meant to attack the Avengers and almost kill a bunch of people, then he wouldn't be sulking like this."  
"This kid like what, fourteen. There is a reason why people tend to look down on kids in the military.", comments Woo.  
"You mean like that kid who tries to blow himself up for the 72 virgins.", said Agent Sitwell with grin, "I heard that kid was made fun of after that. Kids can be so cruel."  
"You should have heard the stories when Phil was in middle school.", snarks Agent Woo, "That was cruel."  
"But, seriously, what do we do now?", wonders Agent Sitwell as Woo rubs his head, "Contact Sanders and tell him that we can't treat this like a normal questioning."  
"Will do."

Blake, who wearing a small ear piece on his right ear, receive Agent Woo's message. As he looks at Shinji, who still cradling himself and sighs a bit. He then walks up to the right side of Shinji's bed and then sits there. Shinji then looks up at him as Blake then places Shinji's SDAT, along with his headphones wrap around it, next to him.

"What is this?", demands Shinji as he grabs the SDAT.  
"This what we found along with you. Sorry if I was being a bit cold. It part of my job to be little cold. Until your ready to talk, I can wait.", says Blake as he gets up and leaves the room, leaving Shinji alone.

As the door to the room closes, Blake walks a few steps away from the door before putting his back against the wall. Blake sighs a bit as he then start to think about some things.

"So this is how it feels like working with someone who hasn't grown up.", thought Blake as he though someone, "Didn't think I'd be on the opposite side of it."  
"Hey Sanders, what do you think after talking to him?", asks Sitwell through the communicator in their ears.  
"What do I think?", repeats Blake as then starts tapping his head, "I know I been pull into this questioning due having a friendlier face then the two of you, but I don't think we are going to get much out him. I my opinion, lets, for the time being, consider him a loss cause."

Shinji looks his SDAT with confusion. He looks around the tape player as he unwrap the headphones on it. As Shinji inspects his SDAT, a sense of familiarity reaches him as he tries to open the SDAT. As it opens up, Shinji takes out the cassette in it. It was just an ordinary cassette with no labels. Shinji just stares at the cassette for a few seconds, completely still before putting the cassette back to the SDAT.

Shinji looks around the room as he grips his SDAT. He starts to shake a bit as closes his eyes.

"_Here, it should work just fine now._"

For a brief second, Shinji then finds himself in an empty room, with only three things in it. The first one, is a small tree planted on the ground. The second is a grand piano with the key board closed and the third thing on the piano's chair. The third one, is a young boy with light gray hair and red eyes giving Shinji the SDAT.

As Shinji opens his eyes to see that he is still in his room. As Shinji then looks at his SDAT, he then plug in his headphones to his ears as he plays his SDAT. As the 27th track starts to play, Shinji lays down of the bed and turn to his left side, away from the door.

* * *

**Engine Room of the Third Engine**

* * *

The first SHIELD Helicarrier was originally designed by three experts in machinery. Tony Stark, Reed Richards, and Forge of the X-Men. It was such a complex design that Stark Industries became the ones to construct the entire thing. After that, several more Helicarrier were created, the standards for engineers increased.

One of these engineers, is a young woman with brown curly hair and narrow frame glasses. She was not pretty or ugly, just normal. Growing up, she learned about cars at a young age due to her father. Her mother left them when she was about two and her father ends up with different women after that as drown his sorrows with alcohol after that. The young woman became insecure after that, believing that it was her fault her mother left. As a result, she had little friends during elementary school, and isolation that carried on to middle school. She doesn't talk to anybody and nobody talked to her. She soon believed that she would be lonely for the rest of her life, until one day in collage, she was approached by a man.

This man is a normal looking man, with average looks and height. But at first, he had an energetic personality, approaching the woman with a lot of confidence as tries to start a conversation with her. This clashes with her shy and paranoid personality, as the first couple of times he approached her, it was extremely awkward for her at the time, but, as time went on, she started to respond to him more, as soon after, he became her only friend. At this time, her father's life was taken away by a deadly car crash, resulting in her coming into the man's arms for comfort.

Original, the man only approached her for help with his schooling, as she was at the top of her class. But during the time of her father's death, made him realize that she completely relied on him. He tried to break things off, but couldn't. He sympathizes with her too much. One day, she discovered something about him. He was a Hydra agent in training, as well as being a third generation Hydra solider.

She suspected something about him for a long time. At first, she thought he was seeing someone, which resulted in her becoming more paranoid, but kept it quiet as she doesn't know..., or rather, doesn't want to confront him. When she did however, he forced coming clean. At first, he was closed to having to kill her to keep his secret, but when she said that she'll follow him, he ends up recruiting her to Hydra. After college, she ends up being assistants to several Hydra scientists as the man she clings to, ends up becoming a full fledged agent of Hydra.

After a couple of years, the man decided to come clean to the woman trying to break things off. The women started to become confuse during the man's talk with her as it starts to become clear for the woman that he intends to let her go. Before he can finish however, a SHIELD raid on the Hydra base happened. The Hydra base was on an unknown island, but with the island surrounded by military boats, the only way out is through submarine. The man, gave his life to woman as he helped her escape from the base as the top officers from Hydra decided to take the SHIELD agents out by self-destructing the base.

The woman became confused. The man gave his life for her, even though he was letting go of her. After coping with that fact, she came to the conclusion that he still loved her. She was struck with grief and anger, believing that with the world rejecting her, along with her father and lover dead, he has nothing else to live for. The woman looks at power source of engine 3 as she plants a short length cylinder device on the machine holding the power source. Her name is Bridget Arlo and she is going to die today.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

* * *

"_Today is the day._"

This is the thought from a young man with short brown hair and green eyes, who'd finally finished waiting for the plan to come to fruition. The young man had joined Hydra for over five years. It wasn't until three years ago however, when he infiltrated SHIELD. It was pretty easy not because of his ability as an agent, but for one thing and one thing only. SHIELD is starting to build a psi-unit, meaning a unit of psychic agents capable of extracting information as well as other mind tricks. Some were meta-humans that gain these powers during their lifetime or some willingly became products of experiments the SHIELD been working on.

The young man we are talking about gain his psychic powers as a young child growing up in the southwest. His mother calms she can hear the minds of the dead growing up, which resulted in everybody in her hometown believing that she is a freak. It only got worse when she was an adult as she can barely hold down a job due to her powers growing, forcing her into prostitution. This resulted in the young man birth. To this day, nobody has any clue on who the father is.

Growing up, a couple of children makes fun of him for having a freak of a mother. He resented them, but at the same time, he resented his own mother. She was always off somewhere doing who knows what, with who knows who. She always talk to herself, never saying a lot to her own son. At night, when the young man had nightmares, she out in the streets, selling herself. The young man had a good understanding of sex thanks to his mother when he was only 8 years old.

At the same time as he learn about sex, his own powers start to manifest. At first, it started out like whispers to his ears when he usually look behind him at times. But as he grew older, he began to hear more voices as one day, during his English class, he almost suffered a meltdown due to the voices just coming in at once. He tried to talk to his mother about it, but the distance between them stop that option completely.

One day, she left the house and never came back. The young man back then, was then placed in an orphanage where the constant surrounding of other people made his situation worse as the voices continued to increase. As time went on, the boy began to isolate himself as the rejection from his peers started to make him reject them. Soon he was adopted by a mysterious pair. This mysterious pair had been listening to the rumors in his town, that soon led them to him.

The pair that adopted him, were two agents of Hydra, that promise him that they help him control his abilities. They so convince him that a new world needs to be created, a world where he'll no longer be rejected by letting the world be controlled by one ruler. They guided him into believing the ideologies of Hydra as after they finished training him, they decided to put his abilities to the test, and infiltrate SHIELD until the time is right. Now it is that time. The young man name is Adrian Matthews, and he is betting his life on this plan.

Adrian gets up from his table, which usually has nobody else in it. His eyes scan on the agents in the mess hall, which contains at least ¼ of SHIELD agents that he helped in installed psi-shields on them, to prevent things like mind control and mind reading. That was what the psi-unit is made for other than gaining information. While SHIELD psi-shields are tough, tough enough to give someone as experience in this subject like Professor Xavier of the X-Men a bit of tough time, Adrian knows he made a backdoor on those psi-shields just for him.

* * *

**Infirmary**

* * *

"Can you feel this?"

The nurse is lightly taps her reflex hammer on the left knee of Shinji Ikari. This was the same nurse that Shinji met days ago. Shinji, who sitting on the left side of the bed, with his SDAT on the table to the right of his bed, answers the women, but is looking at his right.

"Yes."

The eyes of Shinji Ikari look dead. Barely any life in them as Shinji just do what the nurse tells him to. At this point, there no telling what in store for Shinji. He didn't know what to expect. They tell him that he did something, but Shinji doesn't what it was. He was a bit scared on what going to happen now, but that just half of his problems.

"_Why can't I remember?_", thought Shinji his right hand twitches a bit.

Shinji thought about what Blake meant by if he meant to do something. Shinji just couldn't grasp it. At what Blake is saying. Blake said that Shinji did something, but Shinji kept denying it. He kept denying, because he believed he didn't do anything.

"_I didn't do anything._"  
"Now your right knee."

As the nurse taps Shinji's right knee with her reflex hammer, Shinji then grabs his SDAT.

"I can feel it.", says Shinji with an emotionless tone, "Is that all?"  
"Not quite.", answers the nurse, "I need to give you more proper test now that your fully conscious."

Shinji didn't like that answer. He becomes more frustrated as he stops twitching his right hand.

"Why?", questions Shinji in a low, but demanding, "Why me? I didn't do anything wrong. I don't know what's happening. So why are you people doing this?"  
"Sir, please remain calm.", orders the nurse as Shinji still isn't meeting her gaze.  
"Why should I?", says Shinji as he put his head down, "You people aren't telling me anything. You have me here in this room not telling me anything! So why should I calm down!?"

Shinji suddenly turns his head at the direction of the nurse and looks angrily at her. The nurse then reaches for her gun inside her outfit.

"Sir, I'm asking you for the last time.", orders the nurse in a strict yet threatening tone, "Calm down."

Shinji looks at the nurse for a couple of seconds before turning away. The nurse takes her hand of from inside her uniform grabs a clipboard and writes something down.

"They told me you'll get your answers when your more emotionally controlled.", said the nurse as she finishes writing something down, "Don't snap at me just because I can't give you answers."

The nurse leaves the room, leaving Shinji alone in the room by himself. The moment the nurse left, quietness took over the room. Shinji grabs his legs and curls himself as he closes his eyes.

"I hate this.", Shinji says to himself as he has bad feeling in his stomach, "I feel sick."

A few seconds after Shinji says that. A few seconds after Shinji reaches for his SDAT. A few seconds after the quietness over took the room, the room shakes as a loud explosion. Shinji jumps up a bit as the nurse comes inside a few seconds after the explosion.

"Sir, we need to have you evacuated.", says the nurse as she then grabs Shinji's hands.

She then takes out two metal bracelets with a small cube on the side of them. She places them on Shinji's wrist as the nurse press something on the right bracelet. Suddenly, the bracelets become attracted to each other, as the cubes from the two become attach to each other.

"Wh-what is this?", asks a shocked Shinji as he looks at the nurse.  
"These are magnetic handcuffs.", answers the women, "They are place to prevent you from escaping me. Right now, we need to evacuate."  
"_Prevent me... from escaping?_"

The nurse opens the door as the lights on the ceiling blinks red with "red alert" repeating over the helicarrier. The nurse grabs Shinji's arms and lead him to the hallways. The hallway is pretty chaotic, with agents running up and down the hallway. As the nurse tries to take Shinji to the path that led to the hanger, where a couple of transporters are ready to take the non-combatants away, in case the Helicarrier really is going down.

However, Shinji stops his legs from running as the nurse pauses when she realizes Shinji stopped. Shinji pulls his hands away from the nurse's grip and clutches his hands.

"If you wanted to get me escape from this place, then why did you put these things on me?", whimpers Shinji as he releases his hands.  
"This not the time a place to talk about this!", screams the nurse, "We have to get to the transporter, otherwise..."

"RUN!"

The shout came from a man behind the pair as the nurse and Shinji turns around to see a black hair SHIELD agent, pointing his gun at the two. By the time the two just realized what happening, the agent pulled the trigger.

The sound of the loud pop from the gun echo across the hallway. Shinji couldn't tell what just happened. In his mind, he being taken by the nurse to a "safe place", then a man wearing the same outfit as Blake Saunders came out of nowhere, pull out a gun, and shot at their direction. When Shinji heard the pop from the gun, he flinched and closes his eyes. When he reopened them, he sees the agent, who face is filled with shock, regret, and fear. He turns to his right side to find the nurse, fallen to the ground, holding to her lower right side.

"Gaahh!", screams the nurse as she look at her hands to see blood.

Shinji just stood there, petrified with fear. He didn't know what just happened. Why was this man attacking them? What going on? Why is this happening? These questions filled Shinji's head as the man then point his gun at him.

"Run away kid."

That voice came from the agent with the gun. He looks down on Shinji as tone of his voice is a mix of desperation, like a tortured prisoner. As the man aims his gun at Shinji, time stood still for Shinji, like all of life slowed down just for him.

"_Why did he tell me to run away?_", thought a traumatized Shinji Ikari, "_When he pointing his gun at me?_"

Shinji faces the barrel of the gun, as fear took over him, resulting in him falling to his knees. He couldn't do anything. Not even make a single sound. All he can do watch as the man's gun aims at his head.

"GODDAMN IT KID! RUN AWAY!"

At that moment, Shinji's body reacted by on its own. It started to get up even when Shinji's consciousness couldn't comprehend what going on.

"_Why is body moving?_"

The right leg leans forward to pick up the rest of Shinji's body.

"_Is it trying to get away?_"

As the rest of his body slowly moves up, Shinji then realizes something.

"_No, I'm trying to get away._"

As his body finally gets up, Shinji then had another thought.

"_Is it because I want to live? Is that it?_"

For a few milliseconds Shinji just stood there, comprehending everything that happened to him so far. For a while now, the only experienced he knows of, are ones in that room. To him, he hasn't even lived in this world for 24 hours, and the experiences he know of are fear, loneliness, confusion, frustration, and anger. Despite that, his body... no, he himself wants to live.

The trigger is finally pulled. The agent's gun releases its bullet at Shinji's head, as a loud pop can be heard to anybody but Shinji's ears. Coming out of the corner of the hallway, Blake arrives just in time to see the trigger being pulled. His eyes widen as his hand start to move for his gun, but by the time he grabs it, the bullet would have already killed Shinji.

As the bullet is no less than 3 inches, Shinji finally realizes something. Despite what he experienced, there was something in this world he still wants.

"_I want to live._"

For a single moment, the eyes of Shinji Ikari turn red, fast enough that no one saw it. At that moment, the bullet gets deflected as an A.T. Field appeared around Shinji. For a while the whole froze as Shinji then realized what happened.

"Wh-what happened?"

* * *

**Next Chapter:  
The will to live. The will to survive. Can leave you with hope or can leave you with guilt. The hands of a child is stained with human blood.**

**Some of the plan things that mention last chapter I'm leaving for the next one. Please review to tell me the things I need to work on, the things I'm doing well in, or if you have questions (guest questions I'll answer in my extras). Follow or Favorite this story if you like it well enough. Hope you all have a good day!**


	4. Trust and Survival

**Sorry for the LONG wait! I was about to release this on Friday, but computer had bug or virus which resulted in a lot of my progress to erase, so if there is any errors I made, then I'll fix them later. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Bridge of the SHIELD Helicarrier**

* * *

When the explosion of the 3rd engine of the Helicarrier took place, it was unexpected, due to the fact that they detected no signs of hostiles. At first, they thought maybe it was new technology or superpower that could attack undetected. It was soon resolve when the Helicarrier's technicians discover the engine room of engine 3 is damaged from a large explosion.

This unsettles Nick Fury, the 3rd engine control the 3rd thruster of the Helicarrier. The 3rd thruster is located in the middle right of the Helicarrier, which means they merely have to cut power to the 4th engine, to stop the 4th thruster, which is located in the middle left, to keep balance. The other four thrusters, that are located in the corners, can gain more power by cutting off power from the other two to keep the Helicarrier afloat and balanced. So far, there no reports of outside attacks, but…

"Sir, I'm receiving word about assaults happening within the Helicarrier!", announces one of the operators.  
"From inside!?", repeats Nick Fury as his one eye widen, "From whom!?"  
"I'm receiving word that it from our own!", explains the operator, "All of a sudden, a couple of men from the cafeteria just started attacking our own barehanded before some of them resort to firearms."  
"At the same time as the explosion.", Nick whispers to himself, "How many are we dealing with? And do they have a sign on who their affiliated with?"  
"The number of attackers in the cafeteria are about 20, but we are slowly putting them down, but non-lethally.", says the operator, "But I'm getting reports that other incidents are taking place as well."  
"I see.", said Nick Fury.  
"There one more thing sir."  
"What is it?", said Fury as he raises his right eyebrow.  
"Our men in the cafeteria are saying the hostiles seems to have no control of their bodies.", announces the operator.  
"What?", says Nick Fury, "So their being mind control?"  
"It seems to be it. I'm getting reports the hostiles are asking our agents to put them down."  
"Tell our guys don't accept that request! Tell them to injury to stop them, but killing! Get our psi-unit to help get their bodies back to their control! I want good map on where these incidents are taking place!", orders Fury in an angered tone, "And for the love of god, give me the damn report for engine 3!"

* * *

**Hallway from the Infirmary**

* * *

In that hallway, there are four different people in that hallway. The first is a brown hair woman who's face is a little bony. She is currently on the ground, bleeding from a gun shot in her abdomen. She is currently unaware of what happening with the other three.

The person next to her is a young man with dark brown hair and a normal, yet frightened face. He is the main protagonist, Shinji Ikari. His eyes is open wide with his mouth open as he stood still from what happened moments ago.

In front of them, is a tall, yet muscular man in his early 30's with tan skin and brown eyes. His name is Darrel Wallace. Before what happened to him, his eyes were hardened and cold looking, now, they are frightened and desperate from what happening to him, as his body is no longer his. But what turns from desperation, turn into shock from what happened when fired his gun at Shinji Ikari.

This brings us to the fourth and final person is a 23 year old man, Blake Saunders. He is a level 6 agent of SHIELD, but is assigned to watch over Shinji due to resting an injury to his ribs. When the explosion happened, he was on his way to check up of Shinji, only for the explosion made him rush to him. When Blake appeared out of the corner, he saw what just took place.

Darin's bullet being deflected by Shinji's A.T. Field.

The eyes of Shinji is full of confusion as he closed his when that happened. The man in front of him looks shock, but his body responds by firing repeatably at Shinji. Shinji's A.T. Field reappears as it defects the bullets as Shinji's eyes widen as his jaw drops.

"_What was…what was…_", Shinji tries to think as his hands start to shake, "_What just happened!?_"  
"How did he…?", Darrel tries to say as he struggles to regain his body.  
"_What in the world is he!?_", thought Blake as he receives a transmission from his earpiece.  
"All agents! We have a number of compromised agents on board. I repeat! Compromised agents on board!"  
"Compromised?", whispers Blake as then widen his eyes from the revelation and looks at Darrel, "Darrel is-!"

Darrel then pull out a combat knife which startles Shinji. Before Darrel can try to stab him however, a gunshot is heard as a bullet hit the knife resulting in Darrel to drop the knife. Shinji drops to the ground and sees Blake aiming a pistol at Darrel.

"Sorry about this!", yells Blake as he quickly puts his pistol to a holster behind him and rushes at Darrel.

Darrel tries to go for a straight right at Blake, but Blake dodges it following that by grabbing Darrel's right arm and judo flipping Darrel, slamming him hard on the ground. Blake then put his arm around Darrel's neck and apply a choke hold.

"Don't try to struggle Darrel! Let me choke you out!", screams Blake as Shinji watches on.

After a few moments of struggling, Darrel start to lose oxygen as his struggling becomes less violent. As he slowly lowers his hands, Darrel start to consciousness as Blake lets go of the hold as Darrel stops moving. Blake grabs Darrel's left hand to check for pulses.

"Good, he still alive.", Blake says to himself before using earpiece, "Command, this is Agent Blake Saunders, Level 6. I have apprehended a compromised agent, Agent Darrel Wallace, Level 5. I need medical assistance for Nurse Joyce Anderson, who was shot in the abdomen area. The bleeding is slow, but it dangerous to move her now."  
"Understood.", said the operator from Blake's ear piece, "The area you're in appears to be safe, so we'll be sending medics to your location."  
"Understood."

Blake then turns to Shinji and looks at him. Nervousness struck Shinji as Blake looks at every aspect of Shinji's body.

"_There doesn't seem to be any changes to him physically._", thought Blake as he tries to figure out what to do with Shinji, "_But he did create some kind of shield around him, although he was surprised by that as well._"  
"Is there anything else to report, Agent?", asks the operator.

Blake just kept looking at Shinji's frighten face. At first, he wonder if this was just an act from Shinji to drop his guard so ether could escape or kill him. But then, Blake felt something inside of him. Something that made him felt guilty. Was it pity? Is it a part of him that feels Shinji is being genuine? He doesn't know. Blake then turns around, turning his back at Shinji. Shinji's eyes widen a bit before lowering his head.

"Yeah….", Blake responses before pausing, "The truth is…."

Suddenly, Blake start to hear the sounds of gun firing. At first, Blake thought it came from across the hallway, but it turns out it's coming from the end of his ear piece.

"Damn! Their here!.", yells the operator in a panic as she transmit a messgae to all agents in the Helicarrier , "The bridge is under attack! I repeat the bridge is unde-"

The only thing that came after that is static. Blake just stood there frozen for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"S$#t.", whispers Blake as he glaces at Shinji, "_Now what am I going to do with him? Since Sitwell and Cho are part of his investigation, I should get their advice, but don't know where they are. And since I can't get command to route me to them through radio, I have no choice but to do this myself. I need to think about my options._"

Blake places one eye on Shinji.

"_I can put him in handcuffs, but he might stop me with that barrier of his. I might be fast enough to shoot him in the leg before that barrier can stop me, but there still a chance it might not work, plus that seems pretty inhuman. Besides, I need to be on this kid's good side in order to find out more about him. Maybe I should just knock him out before he has time to react and_-"  
"What's happening?"

Blake then fully turns to Shinji, whose head is still lowered. Shinji is clutching his hands as he lift up his head, with his vulnerable eyes.

"Just what is happening? How did I do that? Deflect a bullet? Why is it that person attacking me?"

Blake just continues to look at Shinji as he tries to figure out what to do. On one hand, it was his duty to report about this boy as well keep him here in the helicarrier just in case. The reason they kept him in the helicarrier for so long was because if anything happens, the Helicarrier will be the one suffer the consequences. But, to Blake, if Shinji really is telling the truth and doesn't know anything then…..

"Look.", interrupts Blake, "I really don't know what's happening to you. Let just say that we've pulled you out of something out of this world."  
"Out of this world?", repeats Shinji.  
"I can't explain everything now since bad things are happening right now. All I'm telling you is that now is not the time to explain things to you and for you to trust me."  
"To trust you?", repeats Shinji with a confused look of on his face, "You're not telling me anything so why should I trust you?"  
"Because I have to protect you.", answers Blake with a stern voice.  
"WHY!?", screams Shinji.  
"Because…."

At that moment, Blake just pauses. He thought about why is he protecting Shinji even though he knew that answer. Was it because of pity? Because of he wants to help the helpless? Even when asking himself why, he knew the number one reason for wanting to protect Shinji.

It because it was his duty. To keep Shinji alive for further questioning. But Blake knew, that if he say that to Shinji, it just cause more distrust between them. Blake needed Shinji's cooperation. He needed his trust.

"_What should I say?_", Blake thought to himself as he close his eyes, "_What is it that I can say to make him trust me?_"

Blake needs to answer now. He have to answer something with a faint of truth to it make it genuine while not making it pragmatic. Something that will make Shinji drop his guard.

"It because….", Blake says as opens his eyes and look Shinji directly in his eyes, "I want to protect you."

At that moment, Shinji's world just stops from what said out of Blake's mouth.

"Because you want to?", softly says Shinji before having a frustrated expression, 'What does that even mean!?"  
"I want to protect you.", repeats Blake as guilt starts to kick in, "I mean it. And I can't protect you without your trust."

Blake looks at Shinji with serious yet, in a way, honest eyes. In a way, he does want to protect Shinji, but only because he doesn't wants to fail this assignment and lose credibility. He knew the reason was selfish, but he need something genuine for wanting to protect Shinji other then pity. As Blake stands above Shinji, as Shinji looks above at Blake. Blake's right hand suddenly came at Shinji as Shinji thought he was going to grab him. But instead, Blake merely just offering his hand.

"I know you have a lot of reasons for not wanting to trust me and the same goes for me, but I'm telling you, for your sake and mine, believe in me.", says Blake, "Or at the very least, start to believe in me."

Shinji just stays quiet as Blake continues.

"Besides, you can't keep staying here forever. I know bad things happening now, but you can't just stay here on the ground.", says Blake as he kneels down, "Let me help you and I'll help you get out of this and live to see tomorrow, I swear."  
"You swear?", questions Shinji as he turns away, "Why should I trust that? I don't even know you."  
"But, I can't you leave like this.", says Blake with his hands still extending to Shinji, "I'll get you out of this and make sure you see tomorrow. So at least believe in the fact that I'm trying to help you live. So let me help you pick yourself up, you can live another day."

Shinji looks back at Blake, with his eyes looking a little awe. A part of him knew that laying down in the ground in self-pity is wrong, but he stilling doing it. He hates it. He hates himself for feeling sorry for himself. But this guy. He telling Shinji he'll help him. Shinji doesn't want to trust him. For some reason, he doesn't want to trust Blake. He doesn't want to be lied to.

But…. a part of Shinji wants to believe. That this person cares about him. He wants to believe in that. In something. What ever that is, is causing Shinji to lift his hand as Blake grabs him and picks Shinji up from the ground.

"There we go.", says Blake with a small cheerful smile.

With Shinji back from the ground, the sounds of alarms and the intercom reporting emergencies everywhere reaches Blake's ears.

"I have to get him to the evacuation as soon as possible.", thought Blake as he looks at Shinji, who is looking at his SDAT on his hand, "I'm taking you to an evacuation carrier, which has most of the non-combatants in it like the cooks and janitors. They'll take you to the ground outside. Okay?"

Shinji looks at at Blake for second as he turns his eyes away..

"Okay."

* * *

**Bridge of the SHIELD Helicarrier**

* * *

The sound of bullets firing almost drown of the sound of the alarm. A puddle of blood with a corpse in the middle of it is at the center of the bridge. The corpse belonged to a SHIELD technician who was shot by a man he attended high school with.

A squad of skilled SHIELD soldiers entered the bridge about 2 minute ago. Against their will, they started to open fire around the bridge, resulting in three wounded and one dead. The three have been pulled behind the computers as a shoot out between the bridge crew and compromised squad began.

Initially, the squad were spread around the side they came from with only 1 using the table in the bridge as cover. But soon enough, they found themselves from a squad of 14 to only 6 left using the table as the remaining 8 were injured in the legs or hands using his needle pistol as the bridge follows the lead of their commander, Nick Fury. With assist from the bridge crew, Fury took at least 5 while helping everybody else take down the other 3 in under two minutes. He wasn't a veteran of almost every American since World War 2 for nothing.

Suddenly, another squad of about 6 SHIELD soldiers comes in with riot gear on. They came in suddenly from the middle. At first, Fury thought it was another squad of mind-controlled agents, but that changes when one of men uses his riot shield and bashes one of the 6 remaining combatants with the shield. Before the others even have time to react, the others shot tranquilizers a the other 5 before knocking them out with their shields.

At first, Fury was a little paranoid on who this squad is since he never receive a call about reinforcements. That changes when the man who led the attack the compromised agents remove his helmet. It is a normal size man who a little bulky but fit with auburn hair and a bushy mustache. His name is Dum Dum Dugan, one of Fury's oldest living comrade as well as another man who drank the Infinity Formula.

"You know you could have called in ahead.", says Fury as the rest of bridge team get off from their cover.  
"Too risky.", answers Dugan, "We don't know if they have someone that could listen in."  
"Good point.", agrees Fury as he turns to the bridge team, "Get communications back online! Someone call a medic for the down and wounded! I need a status report on every agent and the state on the Helicarrier! That an order!"

As Fury finishes barking orders, he turn to Dugan.

"I need you to lead your squad to round up the compromised. Leave two men here to guard us. As well as-  
"Sir!", a communicator yells as he interrupts Fury, "I have a message from the psi-unit. They told they have a possible lead on what happened."

* * *

**Hanger**

* * *

The launch bay is located in the back of the Helicarrier. It is wide area suitable for various things like tanks, helicopters, as well as flight carriers. A particular flight carrier is currently on standby as sound it's door opens. Appearing out of it is Shinji and Blake. Blake looks around to to see there are several other agents in there as well, preparing their fighters as well as a large evacuation carrier.

"There it is.", says Blake as he looks at the carrier, "It looks like it not taking off just yet so that means whatever happening is starting to cool down. But just to be safe, let get you into the carrier just in case, okay?"  
"Mmm.", mutters Shinji.

The evacuation carrier looks like big box with four thrusters to the sides and flight stabilizers underneath. As Blake leads Shinji to the carrier, they are stop by an agent wearing riot armor guarding the carrier.

"Oi, Agent Blake. What are you doing here?", asks the agent.  
"Well….", says Blake as he rubs his head bit, "I don't know how to say this, but I need you put this kid in the carrier as well."

The agent looks at Shinji for a moment before recognizing him.

"Blake, isn't that kid-"

Blake puts his face closer to the agent and shushes him.

"Don't the others who this kid really is.", said Blake, "I know I'm suppose to keep this kid in questioning, but the way things are, it to dangerous to keep this him here. I swear to you, he kinda of harmless."  
"Kinda?", questions the agent.  
"Let just say he'll defend himself then attack you. In fact, I bet he doesn't even want attack others.", says Blake as he put his hand on Shinji's head.

Shinji's eyes widen a bit when Blake did it as Blake continues talking.

"Besides I kind of promise him that he'll be safe."  
"And for what reason should we trust him?", asks the agent as he glares at Shinji.  
"Well….", says Blake as he tries to think of an excuse, "Instincts?"  
"What kind of answer is that?", questions the agent.  
"Well more specifically, I can see that he won't pull anything.", answers Blake, "Don't forget, I have good eyes."  
"Even so-", the agent tries to say before Blake interrupts him.  
"Look, my mission is to not just to question him, but to watch over, meaning keeping him alive. So if something were to happen resulting in the Helicarrier becoming a danger zone, then at the very least, I should get him off of it."

The agent looks at Shinji again before turning back to Blake.

"But, what if he really does something that could kill us all? Intentional or not."  
"Then….", says Blake as he looks at Shinji, smiles, before turning back to the agent, "I'll take full responsibility for everything that happens next."

Both the agent and Shinji stood in shock on what Blake just said. Although the agent snaps out of it, Shinji kept looking at Blake in awe.

"_Why?_", thinks Shinji as he looks down on the floor, "_Why would this person going so far for me? For what reason? What so special about me?_"  
"Okay.", says the agent as he accepts Blake's request.  
"Thanks, Donald.", Blake thanks as he turns to Shinji, "Shinji."

Shinji snaps back to reality as he turns to Blake.

"Go inside the carrier."

Shinji looks at Blake for a few moments before nodding.

"O-okay."

Nervousness took over Shinji as he slowly walks to the evacuation carrier. It has it's hanger door open as Shinji walks up the ramp. Inside, are several others sitting on seats that are to the sides. Everybody notices Shinji and looks at him, resulting in Shinji getting more nervous. He looks around for seat, only for a voice that belongs to a person sitting to the right side of him, that catches his attention.

"My oh my. Does SHIELD hold captive just about everybody?"

He turns to see a man in his late thirties sitting. He has shaggy brown hair and a scar over his right eye. He wearing a white lab coat and round glasses.

"Even a young boy like yourself."

Shinji steps away from the man as he regains his composure.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"  
"Oh that right, it pretty rude to talk out of the blue like that.", says the strange man, "But that the sort of person that I am."  
"Oh…. okay."

Shinji then walks past the strange man to find an empty seat to the back of the evacuation carrier. There nobody around it, but Shinji kept walking to it. Just then, Shinji turns around to see what happening beyond the hanger. He sees Blake talking to Donald before Blake notices Shinji. Blake then gestures to to Shinji, telling him hi. Shinji is startled for a bit before turning around to the back seat. There is only other person in the back is a guard wearing hi-tech armor as well as a helmet.

"_Blake Saunders._", thought Shinji as he sits down, "_What kind of person is he?_"

* * *

**Outside The Evacuation Carrier**

* * *

"Sorry for making you do this.", apologizes Blake to Donald.  
"It okay. As long as that kid stay still, I won't hold it against you.", says Donald as he removes his helmet, revealing an early twenty year old man with blonde hair.

Suddenly, everybody's earpiece starts beeping, before an alert from the bridge came. The same alert can be heard from the intercom of the Helicarrier.

"Attention all agents.", says a familiar voice.  
"_Director Fury._", thought Blake who a little shock.  
"We have a traitor on board! Don't let any carrier leave!"  
"Traitor?", says Donald.  
"Find Adrian Matthews and capture him! Don't let him off this carrier!"  
"Adrian Matthews?", wonders Donald, "Who is that?"  
"He is a guy from that new unit they made, the psychic unit.", explains Blake, "I heard he is good psychic, but to actually get past the screening to become an agent of SHIELD, there must be something else."

* * *

**Inside the Evacuation Carrier**

* * *

Inside the carrier, a quiet Shinji Ikari looks down ground not in confusion or frustration, but because he is thinking. He tries to remember. Remember what happened to him and how things came to this. He looks at his SDAT which is place on his lap before putting on the headphones and starting the tape player. But he still couldn't remember. He even starting to forget how he had that panic attack. The only other clue he has to know about himself, is that barrier.

"It was also like an invisible wall.", though Shinji as he lifts his head, "Protecting me from getting hurt."

Protecting. An invisible wall protecting him. Shinji wondered if before, this same wall protected before. He wondered what was it that he needed to be protected from. At that moment, Shinji closes his eyes trying to remember something about that wall. When he opens his eyes, the scenery around him has changed.

* * *

He is outside in a city. He doesn't know how, but he is in some sort of city, right in front of him.

"_Wh-what is this!?_", thought a shocked Shinji as he tries to move his head.

The keyword is try, as Shinji couldn't control his body. He can't turn his head, body, anything motor skill.

"_What going on!?_", thought Shinji as he felt he was no control of his entire body.

He tries to move his fingers, talk, and even adjust his eyes, but nothing happened. Shinji's mind tries to comprehend what happening to him, but suddenly a that same barrier appears in front of him.

"Expanding A.T. Field.", a young woman voice says.  
"_Who that!?_", thinks Shinji he before realizes what she said, "_A.T. Field?_"  
"Center on target, then pull trigger.", says another voice.

Shinji is startled as he doesn't know where that next came from. But then he realizes it was his voice.

"That was my voice.", thought a shocked Shinji Ikari as another voice starts talking.  
"Proceed according to the plans, okay, Shinji-kun?"  
"_Another woman?_", thought Shinji as his body responds by saying, "Yes."

Suddenly, the city that Shinji was watching disappears as where Shinji is in, it ends up turning around. The next thing Shinji sees is not out of this world. It was big, taller then the buildings in the city. The closes thing Shinji could compare it is a red centipede even thought it has a skeleton showing in the upper torso. What Shinji is seeing is his memories of his encounter with the 5th angel.

'_Wha-wha..._", thought Shinji as he tries to understand what that thing is, "_What on Earth is that!?_"

* * *

The world changes again and Shinji finds himself back in the evacuation carrier. He turns his head to see that everything the same, as if what he saw was only an instant. Everybody acted the same as usual.

"Wha-what just happened!?", Shinji says to himself in fear and confusion.

The guard inside the evacuation carrier notices Shinji acting weird but choose to ignore him. The guard then places his index and middle finger on top of his head. The pilot controlling the carrier is suddenly put on a trance as he pull some switches which causes the carrier's hanger door to close.

* * *

**Outside the Carrier**

* * *

"What the-!?", shouts Blake as the carrier's door starts closing.  
"Anderson!", yells Donald as he uses his radio, "We didn't get permission to launch!"

Blake looks at the closing hanger door to see the guard inside the carrier, removing his helmet.

"That-!", yells a unexpected Blake as sees who inside the carrier.

* * *

**Bridge of the Helicarrier**

* * *

"Sir! There is a carrier leaving the hanger!", shouts an operator.  
"What!", yells Fury, "Close the hanger doors!"

* * *

**Hanger**

* * *

The carrier accelerates past others tanks and carriers as well as agents trying to shoot it's engines. The carrier barely makes it out of the hanger door as it out of the Helicarrier.

* * *

**Inside the Carrier**

* * *

Loud pops echo across the carrier as the guard, now without his helmet, is holding his gun at the ceiling. This man, has short brown hair, cold green eyes, and a remarkable psychic. His name is Adrian Matthews. He walks up to the middle of the hanger holding his gun up.

"Don't get off your seats!", orders Adrian as several men were about to try and engage, "Otherwise-!"

Adrian then spots Shinji, grabs him by his arm, pulls him up, then places his gun on Shinji's chin. Shinji's eyes widen when he felt the the heat of the recently fired gun burning his skin as Shinji just stood there, paralyze.

"Unless you want to be the reason this kid is dead!"

Everybody starts hesitating as Shinji stands still in shock. Everyone starts backing down as they slow return to their seats. They were fearful of making a mistake that could result in Shinji's death.

"_I-I'm being held hostage!?_", thinks Shinji as Adrian then drags him across to the other side of the carrier.  
"Dr. Kursunada.", Adrian says to the strange man from earlier as he stands above him.  
"Hmm, what is it?"", asks the doctor in an uninterested tone.  
"Tell me about it!", demands Adrian.  
"And does 'it' mean?", questions the doctor as Adrian start to lose patiences.  
"Don't play dumb! You know what it means! The reason why SHIELD even bother to pick you up!", shouts Adrian, "Tell me about the Psycho System!"

* * *

**Too be honest, I don't have must confidence in this chapter. It's been about a month since the last chapter so I kind of off my game, but it's your opinion. Review if you have suggestions, advice, or anything else. If you like the story, give a Favorite and Follow for more. I have two other stories you might want to check out. The pattern on how I release my stories will be Lelouch of Atom, You Must (Not) Run Away, Saiyan of Marvel, another You Must (Not) Away, then repeat. Have A Good Day!**


	5. Stained Hands

**Here it is! The next (and longest, so far,) chapter of You Must (Not) Run Away! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Helicarrier – Hanger**

* * *

Blake can't believe it. It just left. The carrier just left with a dozen noncombatants inside on it, including Shinji. And the one inside is a traitor within SHIELD. A member of Psi-unit, Adrian Matthews. Blake grips his fist hard as anger and guilt as the revaluation that Shinji had just became a hostage to Andrew and Blake feels it his fault for convincing Shinji go inside the carrier.

"_Right after I told him he'll be safe._", thought Blake, "_I have to do something!_"  
"Blake!", Donald calls out to, "I got a message from the bridge. I need to get a squad and get back that carrier."  
"I'll get a squad.", responds Blake, "You get the equipment. Bring a sniper rifle for me just in case."  
"Got it!", yells Donald as he goes and get a pilot for an VTOL.  
"And bring some flight packs!", Blake request as Donald shows a thumbs up.

* * *

**Evacuation Carrier**

* * *

Shinji can feel it. The coldness of a barrel of a gun on the right side of the temple of his head. He starts to shake. If this man who is holding him decides to, Shinji can be killed any minute now.

"_Wha-what just happened?_", Shinji asks himself in his head, "_Why is this guy doing this?"_

Shinji moves his eyes above to see a man in his early twenties looking at the strange man Shinji just met. The man holding Shinji hostage looks serious yet flustered as the man with pistol had just asks the strange man, Dr. Kursunada a question moments ago. Dr. Kursunada still hasn't answered.

"Tell me!", yells Adrian Matthews, who holding Shinji hostage, "The secrets of the Psycho System! Or else this blood will be in your hands."

Shinji's eyes widen as he tries get out of Adrian's grip, but no use.

"Don't struggle!", yells Adrian as he whips the top of Shinji's head with the bottom of his gun.

A little blood starts drip to Shinji's face as Shinji the looks at Dr. Kursunada. Dr. Kursunada sighs watching the face of this child who became a victim of a traitor.

"The Psycho System.", Dr. Kursunada finally says as he shakes his head, "A foolish theory to harness things normal human cannot understand."  
"Don't lie to me.", says Adrian as he points the gun at the doctor, "I know that at that the reason for the Psycho System at first is to turn the brainwaves that allows for telepathy into telekinesis."  
"That was the intention.", says Dr. Kursunada before whispering to himself, "And in theory it could have work."  
"With the Psycho System, a normal person can use it to lift an entire building with little effort. That was the plan, wasn't it. Just imagine a telepath using it."  
"Yes, the result would truly be frightening.", says a distracted Dr. Kursunada as he is thinking about something else.  
"That why I'm offering you a chance to create what you originally intended for, as long as you are willing to do it for Hydra.", says Adrian.  
"Hydra?", questions Dr. Kursunada before smiling after figuring out that Adrian not a traitor, but an infiltrator, "I see now."

Adrian then receives a call from his headset and smiles. He pushes Shinji tot he seat next to Dr. Kursunada before turning to the rest of the hostages.

"Listen up!", shouts Adrian to the entire hanger, "My comrades are coming here to escort us to our base, so if something happens to me, they'll blow up this carrier! Got it!",

There was a long silence after that with most of the non-combatants lowering their heads. Adrian took it as a yes before going to the front of the hanger where he has a full view of everybody. Shinji's head was still bleeding from the pistol whip as he starts to feel a bit woozy. Then, Dr. Kursunada then pulls out a towel from his lab coat before putting it on Shinji's lap.

"Why do you-"  
"It what I use to wipe my sweat from my forehead", Dr. Kursunada says, answering Shinji's questions before Shinji could finish, "Don't worry, I haven't use it yet."  
"Thank you.", Shinji politely say as he places the white towel on his head.  
"That okay.", assures Dr. Kursunada, "They say one of act of kindness can make a man's day."  
"Kindness, huh.", Shinji quietly says to himself before thinking about Blake.  
"_Let me help you and I'll help you get out of this and live to see tomorrow, I swear._"  
"You'll swear, huh.", says Shinji as he takes off the towel on his head and look at the blood it collected.

* * *

**Outside of Massachusetts – VTOL – 10 minutes later**

* * *

The Helicarrier is was stationed above the waters between Manhattan and Rhode Island. It was there in case a terrorist attack at the Helicarrier and fast enough to get to Manhattan in case of an emergency. black armored VTOL left the Helicarrier at about 10 minute ago traveling at about 500 mph traveling south outside of Massachusetts. They have the location of the rouge carrier which is seen traveling over the waters. At the rate their going, they'll catch up to carrier.

The VTOL is painted jet black with four thrusters, with on the back, other two in the middle and a pair of wings on top. It's currently in jet mode in order to catch up with the taken evacuation carrier, but in exchange for speed, it has far less weapons then it's other mode.

"This will be our plan.", announces Donald as he and Blake stand in front of other SHIELD agents, "The evacuation carrier doesn't have any weapons on it, but the hostiles inside does. The hostile pilot is under Adrian's control, so we need to bring him back alive. So we need to use tranquilizers on him. When we switch this baby to assault mode, we'll match the speed of the carrier then-"

An alarm is set up before the pilot of the jet turns around.

"We have boogies coming in hot!", shouts the pilot.

Coming ahead of the VTOL is five unregistered jet flying in. They are single manned jets with the Hydra logo on top of them. They fired their missiles at the assault jet before maneuvers out of the way. It fires it own missiles at the Hydra jets, before the jets separate their formation and surrounds the assault jet.

"Can we lose them!?", Blake asks at the pilot  
"I don't think we can!", answers the pilot, "They can match our speed!."  
"Create some distance from them, then switch to assault mode!", commands Donald, "Nate, Aguirre, use the turrets! Saunders, Johnson, Ramsey, attach yourselves to the hooks on the floor, unlock the hanger door and use the pulse rifles! I'll man the turret in the front! Lets move it!"

The VTOL slows down as the Hydra jets speeds past it and circles around. As the VTOL faces the jets, it start to change into assault mode as it wings starts retracting inside itself while the thrusters on the side lifts up and expanding out, replacing the wings. Turrets appear out of the sides next to where the side thrusters were as the hanger door opens with the other three, Blake, Agent Johnson, and Agent Ramsey, are in body armor attached to the floor, with pulse rifles on them. The pulse rifles look like normal rifles from the back, but in the front, the barrel is a chrome cylinder which glowing blue in the front.

"Missiles slots open!", announces Donald as missiles slots open in the front and sides of the VTOL, "Firing missiles!"

A barrage of missiles is launch from the sides of the VTOL, aiming at the jets. The jets dodges them, but are force to accelerate past the VTOL. The jets then circle around again, in formation, coming straight at the VTOL from behind. Blake is aiming down the sights of the pulse rifle along with the other two as they wait for the jets get closer, due to the range of the pulse rifle.

"Just little closer.", whispers Blake closes one eye to increase his focus.

The moment the jets were within range of the pulse rifles, Blake doesn't hesitate when commanding the other two.

"Their in sight! Fire!", Blake commands, not missing a beat in that command.

When they fired the pulse rifles, the front glows blue as the lead Hydra jet in the formation explodes from a blue explosion, forcing the others to scramble. The jet behind also suffered damage as it's right side is a wreck.

"These things are amazing!", says Agent Ramsey as he tries to fire at one of the jet as they are speeding up past the VTOL, "They just one shot a jet!"  
"Actually, one of you missed and the other hit the one behind it.", corrects Blake as he hit another jet before it ran past them, "But still, these things are in incredible, too bad about the range."

With four jets remaining, Donald launches the gatling gun at the front of the VTOL at the jets, missing the jets as they start turning to the right. The Hydra squad is keeping their distance from the VTOL being cautious of the SHIELD rescue squad.

"They are planning something." thought Blake as he watches the four jets start separating from their formation, "We have to hurry! But as long as we are in assault mode, it is half our top speed of jet mode. As well as having a constant speed to shoot at these guys. I'm not confidence in shooting from a long distance at about 200 mph."

* * *

**Evacuation Carrier – 10 Miles East of Plymouth, Massachusetts**

* * *

It was quiet inside the carrier. Nothing but the sounds of the thrusters of carrier and the sounds of metal being step on because Adrian is walking back and forth around the hanger. Shinji is watching Adrian walking while holding on to the towel that has a spot of his blood. Due to this being a evacuation carrier it was natural to have a first aid kit.

There was medical string inside the first aid and Dr. Kursunada had a brief experience in areas of medication. He stitches up Shinji's head earlier, leaving the only evidence that Shinji bleed from his head are the dry blood on top of him and the towel with the crimson spot.

"I have been a bit a curious lately.", Dr. Kursunada starts whispering to Shinji as soon as Adrian was out of their reach.

Shinji is a bit startled from Dr. Kursunada suddenly talking to him. The only thing that Dr. Kursunada said to him since giving him the towel is to let him sew his head up. In a way, Shinji felt a bit uncomfortable with Dr. Kursunada, feeling that his is off in a way.

"What is?", Shinji asks, in a somber tone.  
"What value does SHIELD have you?"

Shinji pauses for a bit. So far, he has no idea how things end up like this. He woke in a giant ship flying, fell asleep for about three days, woke up, escaped from the ship because people were going crazy and now he here as a hostage. He remembers Blake's words that Shinji was invoked in something. Shinji tries to remember what, but a feeling in stomach prevents him. An uncomfortable feeling.

"To be honest.", Shinji starts answering as he pauses when Adrian came and left, "I don't know. I think I've done something bad. But I don't know."  
"You've done something bad yet you are here in a evacuation ship?', asks Dr. Kursunada in a curious tone.  
"I-I don't know.", says Shinji in an hesitant tone, "I don't know what special about me. It feels like people are trying to control me. Telling me very little things while I have to listen to survive. It feels a bit frustrated."  
"I can understand a bit.", says Dr. Kursunada as Shinji turns suddenly to him, "We scientist live every day, trying figuring about what makes this world tick. When something new happens, we scramble our heads trying to figure it out as the stress and frustration before figuring it out engulfs us. We learn something everyday while trying to survive in this world everyday."  
"I really don't know what your saying.", Shinji said with honesty.

There was silence as soon as Adrian came by and continues after he left. Shinji glaces a bit at Dr. Kursunada who is humming quietly a song. It sound familiar, like it was classical song. Shinji tired remember the name, as it was at the top of his tongue.

"Wir betreten feuertrunken Himmlische, dein Heiligtum.", sings the doctor as stops humming as Shinji whispers the name of the song to himself.  
"Ode to Joy."

The doctor turns to Shinji as Shinji recognize the words to the Beethoven's Ode to Joy.

"You recognize it?", says the doctor as he looks at Shinji.  
"Umm… yes.", Shinji answers a little reluctant, "Not the words, but the timing or rhythm of it."  
"I see.", says Dr. Kursunada as he quickly shut up as Adrian passes by and then leaves.  
"Umm…", Shinji says, trying to ask a question before becoming quiet.  
"What is it?", asks the doctor.  
"Doesn't telekinesis means to control thing with your mind right?", asks Shinji is a curious tone.  
"That right."  
"Does moving things with your mind really exist?", asks Shinji as he couldn't believe such a thing exist.  
"You mean you live in this world and never seen a video or picture of a metahuman using telekinesis?", questions Dr. Kursunada to Shinji.  
"Metahuman? What that?", Shinji asks once again.  
"It a term regarding humans who suppressed their current evolution. Basically a superhuman or a human with superpowers if it easier for you."  
"Superpowers?", wonders a confused Shinji, "Such a thing exist?"  
"Yes?", says the doctor as he looks at Shinji in a curious manner, "Are you telling me you never heard of people with weird abilities?"  
"No, I don't think so.", Shinji says in a shy manner.  
"Where did you live? Because by the look of your appearance, you look Japanese."  
"I think I lived in Japan for most of my life.", says Shinji as he remembers the skyline of Tokyo-3, but pretty unsure.  
"I see. It amazing for a young man at your age from Japan to speak perfect English.", comments an impressed Dr. Kursunada.  
"Umm, thank you.", say an embarrassed Shinji before it hits him, "_Wait, I've been specking perfect English!?_"

It had just accorded to Shinji that he been specking perfect English this whole time! Shinji remembers knowing a few English, but this whole time, he been specking English as if he been specking it his whole life. For some reason, Shinji is starting to remember himself in a classroom with an old male teacher teaching class. Shinji can remember looking around in the classroom, seeing the whole entire class, except for about 5 faces, which are blurred out.

"_I remembers that teacher and a couple of the students. I remember learning English from a classroom, but not to this extent._", thinks Shinji as he start to remember a couple of unimportant moments of his life.

It felt like some of his memories are being blocked out. Memories involving certain people. Shinji is aware that there was people important to him, but can't remember their names, shared memories, or even their faces. Shinji just stood silent as the carrier continues going north.

**60 Miles Mid-Southwest from the Evacuation Carrier**

"Just 2 more left!"

That is what Agent Donald Jefferson announces, when one of gunman manning the right turret, Agent Nate, menages to destroy a jet from a distance. However, the VTOL lost all power to it's shields and the left turret and missiles are gone. Agent Ramsey has been hit by the shrapnel of one of Hydra's missiles, fortunately, the damage is shallow.

The last 2 Hydra jets are firing their machine guns at the VTOL as they damage the top. It it became really hard to aim as the jets keeps attacking the left side from above. Without the missiles or the turret, the top left side is open.

"Damn.", Blake says in a frustrating tone, "We can't get them!"  
"Those jets maneuver well. And the pilots are predicting we are trying to hit where their going. ", comments Agent Johnson.  
"Yeah, we need to come up with something.", says Agent Aguirre as he perform first aid on Agent Ramsey, "I wish we'd brought a hoverflier with us or something! We need assistance!"

Blake closes his eyes as he tries to think of a plan. He opens them and looks around the inside of the VTOL. Opposite of Agent Ramsey, who on the floor injured, is the flight pack and sniper rifle he requested. Blake smirks as he thought of something reckless to do.

"I'll be back!", Blake says to everyone as he jumps out of the hanger of the VTOL.

Blake activates the flight pack, which is a jetpack with metal wings on it. Blake is holding the controller that controls the flight pack in his left hand as well as his sniper rifle is strap to the engine of the flight pack and holding his pulse rifle on his right.

Blake then attach him to the left side of the VTOL, as he sets his body armor to hold on to the metal on the VTOL. He waits until the jets once again come back to attack the left. Just as they were about to fire, Blake fires first and destroy a jet, forcing the last one to back away.

"Donald!", Blake calls out to his communicator, "Do you read me!?"  
"That was reckless!", Donald yells worryingly, "What if they attacked first!?"  
"They didn't! I did!", Blake counters, "More importantly, tell our pilot to go for the jet head to head."  
"If we do that, we'll have less of a chance then attacking it from a distance. The front turret is running out of ammo as well-"  
"Who said anything about using the turret?", says Blake with a smile and an idea.

The pilot of last Hydra jet just realized he is all alone now. His name is Johann Smith, a man who is disgruntled with the world. He thought that having the world under one rule would make it better, only for people to look down on him and rejects his ideals. He used to be a pilot for the air force of a certain nation in Europe, only to be discredited and blacklisted after a few choice of words. Knowing he had nowhere to go, he joined Hydra. Joining Hydra forces you to give your life for their cause and it's leader Baron Von Strucker is determined to make it happen. Johann knew that if he retreats to the base, he would die on the spot and no one can escape Von Strucker if they flee from Hydra.

"_I have no choice then._", Johann says to himself as turn his plane around and goes after the VTOL.

To his surprise, the VTOL is coming straight at him. He wonders if this is because they are more confident since they took out 5 jets with a single VTOL. Ether way, he no longer has any allies to support him to attack the left. He still has a couple of missiles left, so a head to head fight is the only things he can do. He spots the VTOL staying still as it transform back into it's jet mode. Johann speeds towards the VTOL as it doing the same.

"Gotcha!", thought Johann as he is about to pull the trigger.

Before he could, the VTOL suddenly drops down as Johann took his eyes towards the descending VTOL. What he didn't see however, is Blake in the air, aiming with his sniper rifle at the head of Johann. Blake was using the VTOL as a cover and distraction, making his presence unknown to Johann with the cover as well a keeping Johann distracted when the VTOL descends.

"Lock on.", thought Blake with his aim on Johann, "And fire."

It was in an instant when the jet's window was pierce and a hole appears 2 centimeters above the right eye. What he used weren't normal bullets, but bullets augmented with a form of electromagnetic energy. Because he was one of SHIELD's best marksmen, he was given several types of bullets. It became clear when the jet starts to slowly fall down, that everybody realizes that Blake hit him.

"Damn, he really got him.", says Donald as the VTOL goes around to pick up Blake.

**Evacuation Carrier**

"_Expanding A.T. Field._"  
"A.T. Field.", Shinji whispers to himself as he remembers the sound of young woman specking Japanese.

A couple of minutes passed since Shinji realized he been specking English and hearing English perfectly, even though he should, by all accounts, should only be able to speck the English he been taught at school. He been saying words, he never been taught about as well as understanding them from people's mouths.

He wonders if can puzzle them together. The memories of having to fight a monster and being inside a classroom.

"_From fighting a monster to being taught in a classroom._", Shinji thought as he tries to put two and two together, "_What kind of life did I have? A student fighting monsters. That sounds unbelievable. Besides, the only thing that can be a link is that A.T. Field._"

Shinji thought of the barrier that surrounds him when he comes into trouble. Shinji looks at his right hand and tries to think of ways of bringing it out.

"_This… this is the only thing I can do._"

Shinji tries to imagine it fitting in the palm of his hand. A small A.T, Field. He tries to image the color, shape, everything he can remember about it. He starts to remember his last thoughts before that man shot at him, about not wanting to die. He didn't want to died that way. Died without knowing nothing. A part of him wished there was a wall between them. That wished came true, in the form of an invisible wall.

"An invisible wall.", Shinji repeats to himself, "Wish for an invisible wall. On the palm of my hand."

There was a glow on Shinji's hand. Before he knows it, a small A.T. Field appears on Shinji's right hand, fitting in the palm. A face of amazement and curiosity struck Shinji as he created an A.T. Field. Shinji then places his left hand on top of the A.T. Field, to his surprise, actually felt like an actual wall. He pushes his left hand against the A.T. Field, which results in nothing.

"So you were a meta."  
"Wha-!"

The doctor caught Shinji by surprised, that Shinji stops his A.T. Field and almost alert Adrian to his shriek before Dr. Kursunada covers his mouth.

'Don't go making noises just because of you lack awareness.", Dr. Kursunada, some how making sounds like it's Shinji's fault, "You should work on it."  
"Because you surprise me?", counters Shinji who hates how it sounds like it was his intention, "What about you? It pretty rude to surprise a person, you know."  
"Do you want see?", Dr. Kursunada says to Shinji, "The other metahumans out there?"  
"Huh?", wonders Shinji as he never said anything about superhumans.  
"If we ever get out of this, I suggest you look for a specialist on powers. I suggest Dr. Richards, if SHIELD ever lets you go. It pains me to say, but he his probably the number one smartest man in this world."

Shinji sat there silently. It hits him. For the number of days he spent with SHIELD, he'd never seen what was outside it. The most time he spent outside is now, inside a carrier. A part of him wants see a glimpse, but another part, is afraid. He doesn't know what, but he is afraid of something once he goes outside.

"SH#T!"

The shout startles Shinji as he turns to the direction where the shout came from. It was from the abductor, Adrian Matthews, who has a frustrated scorn on his face. He was like a angry drunk, who lost his job, ready to take it out on the nearest person. He grabs his hair using the space between of his fingers before turning to the direction where Shinji is. He walks towards him as Shinji lowers his head, hoping to not be noticed by Adrian. To his luck, Adrian walks right pass him and grabs the coat of Dr. Kursunada and pulls him up.

"There been a change of plans.", says Adrian as he puts handcuffs on the doctor, "We'll be leaving this carrier."

Adrian drags the doctor to the back with him as he goes for a parachute there. In the meantime, Shinji just looks at them as he sees Dr. Kursunada with a nonchalant look on him. On the left corner of his eye he sees a man wearing cook wear looking at Adrian deadly like. Like a panther waiting for his pray. Adrian then drags Dr. Kursunada to the front of the hanger, but then he turns to to Shinji.

"I wonder if I should leave you here?", Adrian says to Shinji, but mostly asking himself, "I heard you were taken from inside a monster, but that is just rumors."  
"Monster?", thought Shinji as he remembers the hallucination of the blue-haired girl getting eaten by something.  
"You know, I was the one who was about to scan your mind for memories, but for the life of me, you were clean.", said Adrian with a bothered tone, "I couldn't find one memory, one of image of your past in you."  
"Scanning… my mind?", wonders Shinji on what Adrian is saying, before realizing what Dr. Kursunada said before,"Is that what that doctor said about people with powers?"  
"I'm tempted to bring you with me and let you see how Hydra views the world, but unfortunately, I one have parachute and I need this scientist here to come with me. Sorry, but it seems you going to die righ-"

That when the cook from before spring out of his seat, with a combat knife at hand. He charges straight at Adrian with his back turn. Just as he was about to lunge his knife at Adrian, he suddenly starts slowing down, and stops mid-running. He wears a shocked expression on his face, as Adrian just turns around and looks at him.

"Did you forget that I'm a psychic?", Adrian says to the cook, who mind is taken over by Adrian, who force the cook's body to stop, "I knew you brought a knife with you from the beginning just in case right? In case something like this happens."

Adrian then pull out his gun and places it on the cook's forehead as sweat appears on the cook's face.

"Sorry.", Adrian says as he lets go of the cook's mind, to avoid the feedback of what happens next.  
"Sto-!", screams the cook as he raises his hands in surrender, before he was cut off from the sound of a gun.

The sound of the bullet firing as it enters the cook's head echos in Shinji's head. What he is watching is a person taking a life with his own eyes. Panic took over, causing to watch wide eye at the blood spray from the cook's head. The knife that was his hands ends being unintentionally fling to the seat to the right of Shinji, but Shinji's doesn't notice. As the body fallen to the floor, following that is a pool of blood being created.

Adrian then point his gun at the rest of the hostages as he talks Shinji while turning his back on him, "Sorry you have see that, but I didn't have a lot of choices. Actually, I could of use my powers to paralyze him, but who knows if he gets back up on will alone."

Shinji couldn't hear him. He was to busy looking at he motionless body of this cook, who was trying to stop their abductor. A body of a dead man is in front of him and all Shinji wants to do is throw up as he look at the remain of his head. But he couldn't. Because Shinji just realized something. Something that filled him with guilt. Something that made him realize, when his body was falling, that it was his fault he died.

"I could of… saved him."

He could of. Adrian has a pistol, Shinji has his A.T. Field. If Shinji could of made an A.T. Field expanding in front of his body, Adrian couldn't have done anything against him. This could have distracted him, while the other hostages took him down. Shinji could have saved the cook's life.

But he didn't.

"My fault.", thought Shinji as he lowers his head in guilt and shame, "I had power, but… I didn't do anything. Some one died and it's my fault. Why couldn't I do anything?"  
"Because you are the worst."

* * *

Shinji looks up in surprise to see who talked to him. To his shock, he was no longer at the carrier, but rather nowhere at all. There was nothing here, nothing but white as far as the eye can see. Shinji is in a place with literally nothing.

"Where.. is it!?", Shinji says as his eyes shifted into a panicky look.  
"It doesn't matter where you are.", said a voice from behind Shinji, "Just what you are."

Shinji turns around to see a silhouette of a figure in front of him. Shinji falls to the floor in in surprise as the silhouette stand above him.

"And what you are, is the worst person out there."  
"Wha-what are you talking about?", asks Shinji as the silhouette smiles.  
"I'm saying that you are a bad person. A brat. A coward."  
"Coward?", repeats Shinji as he blinks him eyes in confusion.  
"You could have saved that man, but you were afraid. Afraid that you might get hurt or get other people hurt. That what I expected of you."  
"Because I didn't want… for people to get hurt?", repeats Shinji.  
"Why else would you just sit there, when you could have stopped him with your own power? I think you also know why as well."

It hits Shinji that he may be right. The reason why he didn't do anything was because he didn't want anybody to get hurt. This silhouette… maybe right.

"I didn't…", Shinji pauses with the eyes of shame took over his face, "I didn't want other to be hurt by me."  
"Yet someone did and he died."

* * *

Shinji finds himself back in the carrier again. Shinji looks around to see everything is back where he last left it. The abductor is looking for something in the front of the harrier while holding Dr. Kursunada, but Shinji tries to find out who was talking to him. The voice of the silhouette is different from Adrian's so Shinji guess it wasn't him. Shinji turns to his right see if anybody seems suspicious, but what he notice was something else. To the seat next to him, lies the knife belonging to the cook.

"_That-!_", Shinji thought as he sees the knife.

Shinji's hands began crawling towards the knife as they grab the hilt of the knife. It was a bit heavier then most, but still easily to hold. He brings it in front of him as his eyes turn to Adrian. He tights his grip and continues to look at Adrian, but, after a few moments, he drops the knife to his lap as he gives up on trying to kill Adrian.

"I…I can't. I can't do it.", Shinji thought to himself as he starts to shake, "I can't kill a person. It impossible! It impossible for me! I can't!"  
"You mean, you don't want to."

* * *

Shinji finds himself back in nowhere again. The silhouette is there, but this time, it's looking at Shinji face to face.

"I don't want to.", says Shinji as his voice sounds like he is in pain, "That right, I don't want to hurt someone."

The silhouette just stood there, silent. After about 3 seconds, he looks at Shinji straight in the eyes and smiles.

"Now I understand now. The reason why you don't want to hurt others."  
"What do you mean?", says Shinji as the silhouette chuckles a bit.  
"The reason you don't want to hurt others, is because you don't want to be the reason they get hurt."

Shinji steps backwards away from the silhouette, eyes wide open as a shocked expression is on his face. He stood silent for moment before specking back to the silhouette.

"That not true!", yells Shinji, "I just don't want to hurt people! That is all!"  
"Don't fool yourself. The real reason you didn't do anything is because your afraid that if you mess up, someone will get hurt and they will hate you."

The mouth of Shinji slowly opens as the silhouette continues giving damage.

"It easier to say you couldn't do anything rather then saying to messed up! That why you say that your afraid! Because to give an excuse then say it your fault. And you know that didn't you."  
"That not true!", screams Shinji.  
"But it is. You don't want anybody to hate you, so you don't do anything because you don't want make mistake of hurting someone and making them hate you."  
"Please stop.", says Shinji in a soft tone.  
"You don't want to hurt people for them. It only for yourself. So that they don't hurt you and hate you."  
"Please stop. I'm begging you.", says Shinji as his tome becomes more desperate and fearful, "That not me."  
"But it is. I was wrong. You are not a coward. Your just a selfish brat thinks of himself for his own sake. Every kind jester is only so that can people love you. Every non-action is to protect yourself. That why that chef died. That also the reason why you didn't try to stop EVA Unit 3. Because you didn't want Asuka to hate you for hurting her."  
"Asuka?", Shinji says in a confused manner.  
"You already forgot about a person important to you? You really are the worst."  
"Just shut up!"

Shinji tries grab the silhouette, but it disappears before Shinji could grab him. Shinji looks around for it, but then Shinji notices something with his hands. They are filled with blood. The next thing that happens everything above Shinji turns into a sky while everything below is filled with bodies with a red ground. Shinji looks around him as sees the the bodies goes for miles, to the point where Shinji couldn't see the end.

"What is this?", Shinji asks as his voice starts to break some more.  
"Your kill count.", says the silhouette which is behind Shinji, "This is the number of people you killed. The number of people who will hate you forever."  
"This… this can't be my fault! It is not!", Shinji screams denying everything.  
"But it is.", says the silhouette as Shinji collapses to his knees, broken, as the silhouette delivers the final blow.  
"You don't deliver happiness."

* * *

His consciousness returns to the carrier, but he doesn't realize it. He just stood there shaking and sweating as his mind going crazy. Fingers trembling, mouth heaving, mind breaking. He couldn't take it. He just couldn't take it no more. All he wants to do… is scream.

"AAAA! AAAA! AAAA!"

The entire carrier looks at Shinji as he holds his head in his painful scream. To them, it felt like he suddenly gone crazy as his scream happen so sudden. Adrian looks at Shinji who distracted him from finding the key to opening the hanger door.

"Shut up kid!", yells Adrian as Shinji ignores him and continues screaming, "I said shut up!"

Adrian drops everything and walks towards Shinji, dropping Dr. Kursunada to the ground. As Adrian arrives, Shinji stops scream and starts panting harshly. His eyes are completely broken as Shinji sat in his seat motionless.

"You know what kid?", Adrian angrily said as he pulls Shinji up by his hair, "When a man with gun says stop, you-!"

Adrian couldn't finish his sentience as the sound of something entering a body engulfs his ears. He felt something painful in his chest and sees the hand of Shinji Ikari, holding a knife that entered Adrian's body. Adrian sees his blood pouring out in the hilt of the knife as he looks at Shinji.

"Y-you! S-son of a bitch!"

Shinji's eyes dead eyes look at the hilt of the blade as his hands are being stained with blood. Light returns to Shinji's eyes as a moment of realization appears on his face. Trauma took over as Shinji realizes what has he done.

* * *

**Minutes Later, Near Peabody, Massachusetts**

* * *

"There it is!"

The pilot of VTOL announces that they found the carrier landed on an open field. They receive word that the carrier send a signal to the Helicarrier on their location. The agents in the VTOL sees a number of people gather around the carrier as the VTOL lands near the carrier.

"Freeze!", orders Donald to the pilot of the carrier as the pilot responds.  
"I'm not controlled no more!", announces the pilot, "Adrian doesn't control me no more. He is dead."  
"What!?", Donald says in respond as the pilot points at the hanger of the carrier.  
"He's in there. With another body, the doctor, and the guy who killed him."

Donald singles for three men to stay here, keeping an eye on the pilot and hostages as Blake looks at the crowd of 20 people, looking for Shinji. When he couldn't find him in the crowd, be goes up to the hanger and sees the aftermath. Lying on the floor are the bodies of Adrian and the cook. Blake goes up to the cook and recognize him.

"That's Mac.", thought Blake as he closes his eyes.  
"Took you long enough."

Blake turns to see Dr. Kursunada, sitting down on a seat, with someone lying down on the floor.

"Shinji!", Blake yells as he walk up to him, "What happened!?"  
"He merely fainted at the sight of what happened.", answers the doctor, "By he way, you didn't happen to bring water would you. He need to clean his hands of the blood."  
"Blood?", questions Blake as he looks at Shinji's hand, covered in blood, "What happened to him!?"  
"Your answer is over there.", Dr. Kursunada says pointing to the body of Adrian Matthews.

Donald walks up to the body which is laying on the side and moves his arms and sees the hilt of a combat knife on the chest, near the heart. Blake sees the hilt is stained with blood, realizing what took placed hear.

"Shinji.", Blake says softly as he looks at him.  
"Director. It's me Agent Donald.", Donald says as he radios in the Helicarrier, "I got confirmation, Adrian Matthews is dead."

* * *

**This chapter took me quite awhile during a busy two weeks. The next chapter would probably be the final chapter before a timeskip in which Shinji should be an agent by then. Just one more chapter for the setup arc, then the real action starts! Hoped you enjoy this so far and don't shy to give me your say in the reviews. There might a be three week wait for the next chapter due to wanting to work on teh next chapter and extra for my other story, Saiyan of Marvel, which is taking place in the same universe. Have a good week all of you!**


	6. Don't Be

**For those of you how are reading, I have to admit that I've completed this chapter, two days after I released my newest chapter of Saiyan of Marvel (The Night Before the Tournament), completing at least more then half during Saturday. By now, I'm possible ahead by 12 days. BY now, I finished another chapter for Lelouch of the Atom. With this, I don't have worry about making on time. :) Anyways, enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**SHIELD Facility, Patent Room  
****New York, Lake Ontario**

* * *

A pair of eyes starts to open from a extended sleep. They wake to a white ceiling, with lights in the middle of the room. The head of who the eyes belong to turns to the left side to see a window which shows a lake of blue water from a distance.

"Water?", wonders Shinji as he sees the sparkling lake.

For some reason, Shinji is a bit mesmerize from watching this lake of water with lushes trees around it. It would have felt more beautiful if gray clouds weren't covering the sun. Even so, it was interesting for Shinji.

"What happened?", Shinji wonders himself.

Suddenly, when trying to remember last thing he did, he remembers collapsing to the ground, after looking at something in his hands. Blood. He had blood on his hands and a knife. He remembers a body dropping. The body of someone he doesn't recognize. It was then, that Shinji's remember Adrian Matthews, the man who took him and countless others hostage. As well, as… the one who killed Adrian was Shinji.

"That right.", Shinji says to himself in a depressed tone, "I killed someone."

Shinji looks at his right hand. The hand that had someone's blood running running on his arm when he stabbed him. He remembers looking at Adrian in the eyes when he did it. The eyes of some who was dying, looking at him.

"I really did kill someone."

The weight of what Shinji says, along with memories of blood and bone, finally reaches Shinji as he felt something in his throat coming. Luckily, there was a trash bin next to him, so he grabs it and throws up on it. Tears are coming out of his eyes, but is from the result of throwing up. As he stops, the door in the room opens as Shinji turns, with a bit of vomit on his lips, to see a nurse with long raven colored hair, tied to a pony tail, there. She pages for a doctor as she walks over to the left side of the bed with a clipboard.

"Hello Shinji.", the nurse greets as she grabs a small towel from a small cabinet in the corner away from the bed, "I'm your nurse, Ms. Andy. Here is a towel to wipe yourself with."

She hands Shinji a towel to wipe the vomit off his mouth. He looks for a second before talking to the nurse.

"Umm, Ms. Andy?", says Shinji, "Where am I?"  
"Your in a SHIELD Facility located near Lake Ontario.", answers Nurse Andy.  
"Lake Ontario?", questions Shinji in his confused tone.  
"It a giant lake here in New York that touches Canada as well.", answers Nurse Andy as Shinji has an idea where that is.  
"O-okay.", says Shinji as he looks around, "Umm… what going to happen now?"  
"Well I need to ask some medical questions first before.", says the nurse as she pulls out a pen, then a mirror, which she shows in front of Shinji, "Do you know who this person is?"

For a second, Shinji, has case of deja vu as he mistook Ms. Andy to another nurse with brown hair. He came of a trance as he answers her question.

"Yes."

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

* * *

After answering the nurse's questions, a nice old doctor came in, named Dr. Lawton, who did a physical examination on Shinji. From blood pressure exam to heart rate exam, he even did testicular exam, although it made Shinji uncomfortable. In the, it was discovered that besides having a incredible respiration rate, Shinji's body is a completely normal 14 year old boy. After that, they took Shinji to a bio-examination, where he was place in a pod where he was being scanned around him for about 15-20 minutes. After, Shinji was taken to his room and lay in bed, where he was given his SDAT tape player. Since then, Shinji had just been in bed, listening to the SDAT.

"_I hate this._", thought Shinji as he plays the memories of him stabbing Adrian over and over in his head.

He traces his memories back to when he was first in the carrier to his fainting in the evacuation harrier. He wonders where Blake and Dr. Kursunada are. But most of all, he remembers what happened before he stabs Adrian.

* * *

"_You don't deserve to be happy._"

* * *

Shinji looks at his right hand as he imagines it being covered in blood. His face look miserable as he thought of the eyes Adrian made when looking at him. He looked someone in the eye and killed him. Shinji doesn't why he did it.

Was it because he wanted to stop Adrian? Did he wanted to save everybody after what happened with the chef? Or the guilt from the figure made him do it? He doesn't know. He doesn't know himself that well. All Shinji could think of, is the figure's words and that fact that he himself, is murderer.

"I don't deserve to be happy?"

Shinji buries his face to his pillow as he doesn't know what to do now. Is he going to stay here for the rest of his life? Is someone coming to get him? Shinji wonders who controlling Shinji's fate right now as the only thing Shinji can do is stay here. Even if he were to run away, where would he go? Will people close to that person will come and kill him? Shinji is afraid of the future. So many questions, yet nothing is giving him answers. And some of the answer he would not like.

The tape changes to next song, track 28 and 5 seconds later after that, the door opens. Shinji peeks to see Nurse Andy, who opened the door, but not coming in.

"Shinji. You have a guest.", announces Nurse Andy as an adult male comes in, Blake.  
"Thank you.", says Blake as he comes in as the nurse checks him out before leaving.

Blake stands there, between the door and bed, feeling really uncomfortable as the two just look at each other. The atmosphere felt negative, as Blake then turns away to grabs chair across the bed as Shinji turns to the left side of the room. Blake grabs the chair and places it in the between the right wall and the bed and seats in it. For about 10 seconds, there is moment of silence as the two don't know what to the say to the other. Blake promised to protect Shinji, but couldn't and it resulted in Shinji killing someone. Shinji doesn't blame Blake. He doesn't want to, but he doesn't know why they can't say anything to each other. Even if Blake promised to protect him, the reality is that this is the distance between the two. A distance between unknown people.

"Listen…", Blake says before pausing trying to find the right words, "I heard about what happened. I-I'm sorry."  
"Don't be.", Shinji finally says to Blake, "It not your fault that happened. You didn't know. I didn't know. It's okay."  
"It's not okay!", says out loud Blake with frustration before calming down, "It's not okay. That guy, Adrian. He was spy who taken a life of a guy with three kids. He taken you, a kid hostage just so he can live. In a way, he deserve to die. Don't let yourself feel bad for what a happened."

Shinji stays silent as Blake gets a bit more frustrated.

"Listen. You don't deserve to experience that.", Blake says as he tries to think of what to say to Shinji after everything Shinji has experienced, "The point is that you need help and I'm willing to help you."  
"I told you it's okay.", Shinji says again before Blake makes another outburst.  
"Shinji, it's not okay.", yells Blake as Shinji flinches, causing Blake to lower his voice, "What I'm trying to say is… is-"

Blake stops talking as he doesn't know what else to say. He really doesn't know how to handle Shinji, a normal, yet not so normal 14 year old boy he just met. As seconds pass, the silence starts to become normal and normal as the distance between the two remains the same.

"_I hate this._", thought Blake, thinking about the silence before turning his thoughts to Shinji, "_I try to get through to him, yet he is pushing me away. Mike, was I really this difficult as well?_"

The door opens again, as the two turns to see four people there. Two of whom were soldiers with clear protective mask and with high grade assault rifles in their arms, standing between the two men, Nick Fury and Dum Dum Dugan.

He signals the two to guard the door as he enters the room and closes the door. Blake immediately stands up and salutes.

"Director, Commander.", greets the saluting Blake.  
"At ease soldier.", Dugan says to Blake as he Blake lowers his arms.

Shinji looks at Fury, who stare back at him with a serious look. Shinji is intimated by Fury, but Dugan starts to put him at ease.

"How are you feeling there, son?", Dugan asks in a friendly tone.  
"I'm doing good…", says Shinji who pauses for a bit, "sir."  
"You experienced some traumatic, I can tell when someone not feeling good.", says Dugan with a laugh after, "I had about 60 years of experience to tell a liar."  
"60 years?", Shinji repeats confused, "But, you don't look that old."  
"I'm much older then what you think.", says Dugan as he introduce himself, "My name is Dun Dun Dugan. I'm a commander from SHIELD. It nice to meet you Shinji Ikari."

Dugan extends his hand as the same time Shinji sits up straight and bows out of instincts. There was slight moment of embarrassment, before Shinji extends his hand and Dugan bows out of a sign of respect for Shinji's culture, creating another moment of embarrassment.

"Let just shakes hands.", suggests Dugan as Shinji nods, finally shaking hands. Dugan then turns his head at Fury, "And this is Blake and I's superior. Colonel Nicholas J. Fury, Director of SHIELD."

Nick Fury walks up to Shinji, as Shinji became little scared. For some reason, he was afraid of this man. He was the one who currently controls Shinji's fate. That is scary thought for him. But it not just that. It was his eyepatch, that had a familiar feeling to him. Something that intimates him. But to his surprise, Nick Fury merely extends his hand.

"Son, you helped saved the lives of more then a dozen non-combatant for what you did. You have my thanks.", says Fury as Shinji just stood there surprised.

Shinji slowly extends his right hand and shakes Nick Fury's hand. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it took weight off for Shinji.

"Be a little more firm in your handshakes.", Fury suggests to Shinji, which catches Shinji by surprise, "It tells people you can handle yourself."  
"Yes sir.", Shinji says automatically, "Sorry."  
"Don't apologize. Your not one of my men, so don't be.", Fury says as he grabs a chair and sits down in front of Shinji's bed.  
"Sir, I don't understand. What going on here?", Blake asks to his boss.  
"Agent Saunders, we have things to discuss to Shinji here.", answers Dugan, "You'll stay here since your his handler."  
"Yes sir.", says Blake as he sits down.  
"What do you want from me?", Shinji asks as Dum Dum pulls out a file.  
"We have number of things to discuss Shinji.", Dugan explains, "The first is that do you recognized this thing?"

Dugan gives Shinji a picture of EVA-13. The picture shows EVA-13 laying down on a floor somewhere with it's four hands being held down by metal to the floor. At that time, Shinji sees a vision of something similar to it, but with two eyes, EVA-01.

"From what we've gathered from the computer in the cockpit, this is called Evangelion Unit 13.", explains Dugan as Shinji's eyes widen a bit from the word "Evangelion".  
"Evangelion.", Shinji repeats silently as he answers to Dugan, "I don't know much about this stuff. At least I don't think so."  
"Then how about this?", Dugan says as he gives Shinji a picture of one of the Spear of Longinus, which is on the floor of a different place.

Shinji looks at the picture of the spear. A first, he didn't think much of it. But their was a voice in his head. A memory of the past.

* * *

"_Longinus and Cassius. We need the two spears._"

* * *

"Longinus?", says Shinji, not realizing he said it out loud.  
"Can you repeat that?", asks Fury as he stares at Shinji.  
"Umm…",a hesitated Shinji says as he tries to say something, "I think I have the name, but I don't know where I heard of it. I just don't know… I think."  
"The you know what it is?", Fury questions as Shinji gets little scared.  
"I think it's called Longinus. That's all I remember. I swear. I really don't remember."  
"Relax Shinji.", Dugan says as he tries to calm things down, "We are not judging you. Some people are are thinking of you as truly ignorant of the things we are giving you. The fact that you are telling everything you know means you are trustworthy."  
"Trustworthy.", Shinji whispers to himself.  
"Now, we've done some research on what could be your identity.", Dugan says as he starts explaining what they found, "We looked around for the name Shinji Ikari in Japan. Birth records, ownership, anything that could help us with you. We found some names, but not of them fit your description. We are doing a worldwide search, but I'm afraid you are an unknown in this world."  
"I see.", says Shinji who wasn't hoping for much, and even deep down, properly knew this would happen, "So what are you going to do with me?"  
"Don't worry. No harm will come to you.", assures Dugan, "We just need to do some tests and allow you to give us information. We'll take care of you."  
"Okay.", Shinji said softly, but doesn't want to accept it.  
"Now, he have the results to bio-examanation. And we heard about your powers from Blake.", explains Dugan as Shinji take peek at Blake, who looks away, "And as far as we can tell, your 100% percent human."

This shocks both Shinji and Blake as Blake quickly walks up and looks at the paper Dugan has. It has bits of Shinji's DNA and the substance in his body. Everything that makes a normal human.

"How is this possible?", questions Blake.  
"The only thing unusual about you Shinji is that your tissues is more packed, making your skin a little tougher then most, but not superhuman. As well as, possibly, your endurance.", Dugan explaining as Shinji is surprised.  
"I thought when someone has power, their DNA changes.", Blake mentions.  
"I don't know, but the researchers here say that how Shinji manages to crate barriers might be something more deeper then normal biology.", informs Dugan, "Maybe his powers don't actually effect his DNA."  
"Are you serious?", asks Blake who couldn't believe it.  
"That what they say.", says Dugan as he turns to Shinji, "Shinji, I'm sorry, but I think we have to run some more test, so you may be here for awhile."

Shinji just stood silent as he nods with his hair covering his eyes. Blake can tell that Shinji doesn't like this as well as Dugan and Fury, but the situation with Shinji is a complex one.

"Look on the bright side.", says Dugan as he grabs the television control, "This place get satellite so you have many channels to watch as well free food to eat. Just use your head and the your time here will just fly by."  
"I'll try.", said Shinji, who feels a bit better their trying to cheer him up.  
"Good. Now we have to leave. ", announces Dugan as he and Fury gets up, "Your handler, Agent Blake will come by time to time and check on your situation."

Shinji turns to Blake as they both made eye contact before both look the other way.

"Now if you excuse us.", said Dugan as him and Fury leaves.

Shinji just sat on his bed, looking confused and worried about what going to happen know. Blake just sat on his chair, wondering what to do or say to Shinji after that development. There only one topic Blake could think of to start a conversation with Shinji.

"So what do you think of my boss.", asks Blake as Shinji turns to him.  
"A little scary.", answers Shinji as Blake wears a goofy smile.  
"At least you handled your first meeting better then me.", complements Blake as he laughs a bit, "When I first met him, he gave me so much crap for my long hair. He called me out so harshly, I drop about a 100 self-esteem points back then. It wasn't until I prove myself as an agent that I was allow to grow back my hair."

Shinji smiles a bit from that story. It wasn't a truly genuine one, but more like a grateful one for Blake letting him tell something about himself. Blake then goes up to Shinji's ear and whispers something.

"I'm not allowed to tell you this, but the Nick Fury that came here isn't actually him.", whispers Blake as that made Shinji confuse on what that means.  
"What are you talking about?", wonders Shinji as Blake smiles.  
"The true is that Fury has a bunch of these robots that make appearances for him. They record what happened for him to watch later, they act like him sometimes, and even fight as well.", Blake explains, "They are called Life Decoy Models or LMDs.  
"LMDs?", repeats Shinji as he couldn't believe it.  
"That right, SHIELD has the coolest toys in it's arsenal.", informs Blake, "Created most of the smartest guys in this world. We have things like pulse rifles, which can destroy a single jet, these VTOLs that can become a jet, Mandroid armors, impact suits whose physics came from aliens, plasma pistols. Just about any kind of weapon."  
"Did you say, "aliens"?", wonders Shinji, "They don't exist, do they?"

Blake realizes that Shinji truly doesn't have much knowledge about this world, causing Blake to think that maybe Shinji's world doesn't what that feeling of wonder this world has. Finally finding something to help him smooth things out with Shinji, Blake leaves the room.

"I'll be back!", Blake yells to Shinji as he opens the door, "I need to borrow something.

Blake gets out of the room, leaving Shinji alone again, as Shinji just sits there with a confused expression on his face. Blake came back moments later with something on his hand. A laptop with internet connection.

"Shinji, my boy...", says Blake as he closes the door with a pretty spirited look on his face, "prepare to see things you thought you'd never see."

The next two hours were just Blake showing stuff to Shinji, who is amazed and marveled by this new world he ended up in. The first thing Blake shows to Shinji, is new pictures and video of two races of aliens, the Kree and the Skrulls. The images of green creatures who can shape-shift and blue men with white hair startles and awes Shinji.

"These things can't be real.", Shinji says as Blake laughs.  
"Unfortunately, they are."  
"But, how do you guys stop them.", asks Shinji.  
"To be honest, it not just SHIELD, it mostly the superheroes here.", admits Blake as Shinji remembers Dr. Kursunada.  
"The doctor back then.", Shinji wants to asks about, "What happened to him?"  
"Last I heard, he bring taken to a secure location. We've actually hired him to become a new researcher or something, so he should be okay."  
"I see.", says Shinji as he thought about the superheroes that Dr. Kursunada told him about, "So can you tell me more about these "superheroes"."  
"Okay."

When thinking about superheroes, Blake thoughts to turn to the Avengers. Blake starts high as he shows videos of Thor, who is ether summoning lightning and storms or hitting somebody so hard, the windows of buildings crack. This amazes Shinji that an actual god is here, as Blake starts showing him the Hulk next. Time flies as Blake shows him Iron Man, Captain America, Spider-Man, the X-Men, and every well non known superhero. He showed him videos of Wolverine healing from a life threatening injury, a broadcast of the Thing fighting a powerful cosmic being called The Champion and refusing to go down, the first appearance of the Silver Surfer and Galactus on Earth, even old footage of the original Human Torch, Namor, and Captain America back in the 1940's.

Blake also start explaining things like Atlantis, Inhumans and their home, Attilan, Mutants and the X-Men, Krakoa, a living island off the coast of Africa, magic, the Blue Area of the Moon, an artificial, Earth like environment of the far side of the moon and Savage Land, an prehistoric island hidden in Antarctica. Shinji's eyes just peel on the screen of the laptop filled with this knowledge of the marvels of the this world. A bright smile appears of his face as the amazingness over took him.

"Incredible.", says Shinji as he looks at the SHIELD owned photos of Savage Land, "This is incredible. I can't believe such things actually exist. It's so amazing!"  
"I know.", admits Blake, even thought he knows that things aren't as great as they appear, "When you look at things before the Fantastic Four, before what some people called the Age of Marvels, it's easier to amazed at this stuff."  
"Age of Marvels?", wonders Shinji, "But didn't it start with the original Human Torch?"  
"Actually, I heard it started a long time ago, somewhere in the B.C time. But people think it happened when the Fantastic Four came in because that when things like aliens, mutants, and magic, as well as all these superheroes just start pouring in.", explains Blake.  
"But, this is really amazing.", softly said Shinji with a soft smile of his face, "All of this."  
"Yeah."

There is a moment of silence as Shinji scans through the laptop. Blake feels the air between has improved and hopes for more cooperation with Shinji. Shinji stops looking at the laptop and looks at Blake as he starts getting a guilty face.

"Umm…", says softly Shinji as he tries to say something, "Back in that carrier. The chef. It's my fault."  
"How is it your fault?", asks Blake.  
"I-I could have saved him.", admits Shinji as Blake listens carefully, "I… finally know how to use my power. And in… when that man pulled his gun, I didn't do anything."

This surprises Blake as Shinji's voice becomes more hapless.

"There was his knife that landed next to me, and I didn't do anything, until it was too late.", Shinji continues as he grabs his head, "I was scared. So scared. I hated that. I hated what happened to me. And it ended with somebody dying. It's my fault. My fault. My fault."

Suddenly, Blake snaps his fingers in front of Shinji's face as Shinji looks up at Blake.

"It's not your fault.", declares Blake as Shinji's eyes widen, "I don't blame you. You are a 14 year old kid. Somebody who shouldn't be in a situation like that. So stop blaming yourself and live on. What happened to Mac was Adrian's fault, not yours. He the one with the gun. Don't forget in the end, you saved everyone else. You stopped a bad person. You're better then you think your are."

Shinji's ears hears what is Blake's saying, but there is another voice that appears in Shinji's head.

* * *

"_You really are the worst._"

* * *

"No.", said Shinji as he closes the laptop and lays down in bed and says with dead eyes, "No, I'm not. I don't think I'm such a good person."

In a few moments, Shinji has gone from a kid living in a fairy tale, back to his sullen self. Blake tries to say something to make him feel better, but couldn't. Blake doesn't know well except only for about 3 hours combined. Blake doesn't know what to say to Shinji, but he does know he needs to change the topic about him.

"You know, I'm much of good person ether.", announces Blake as Shinji looks at him with a confused look, "I'm really not. I gamble every Fridays and I owe money to a few guys I know. Not bad guys or loan sharks, but people who can kick me out of my apartment. I like having one-night stands. I, uhhhh… got a girl pregnant… during high school."  
"You got someone… pregnant? During school?", questions Shinji as Blake nods.  
"Yep.", Blake says, feeling a bit of shame and embarrassment, "I got a girl pregnant during my senior year of high school, while she was a sophomore. It was really hard during that time and, I bet it was even harder for her."  
"I see.", says Shinji as Blake continues.  
"You see, I was a bit irresponsible during high school. I hated everything, I just want to hang with these friends, who were just as irresponsible as me. Then this cute little sophomore came, thought I was cute. I helped her out with something, she ends up following me around like a puppy, one thing led to another, then…"

Blake glances at Shinji, who looks not impressed at Blake's lifestyle. It's kind of hard for Blake to see how Shinji is feeling about him now, but it is not admiration.

"The point is that I got a girl two years younger then me pregnant. My parents, the most understanding parents out there", says Blake as that last statement was full of sarcasm, "send me to military school for the rest of the year. The good thing is that I became more disciplined. I didn't where else to go after school, so I decided to join the military after Julie, the girl I got pregnant, told me I couldn't be a good father in my face."

For second, Shinji sees a that Blake, for a moment, was forcing himself not to make a sadden face, before pulling himself together.

"I went to join the "War on Terror"", Blake says in, using his fingers to express the quote, "Had a tour there, which gave me experience in combat. I'm a good sniper. I mean really good. So when I went back, I was recruited to SHIELD, learned more about soldiering, as well as espionage, you know, spying. Got my foot fractured, resigned to liaison before you came here, became your handler and now I'm here."  
"So, what are you trying to say?", asks Shinji as Blake got a little off track there.  
"I got a little lost there with the life story didn't I?", Blake says as Shinji nods, "The point is that no matter your flaws, it doesn't change the fact you can still do some good. I mean, Julie said that I won't make a good father, but I fought in court to get weekend visits and the best father I can be."

Blake takes out his wallet and shows from one of the pockets, a little girl of 4 years of age. Her long hair is brown like Blake's but her eyes are different from Blake's blue eyes. They are green, as Shinji guess their her mother's.

"This little girl name is Suzie Henry.", informs Blake as he adds, "Julie gave Suzie her last name. Ether way, she is my daughter."  
"Your… daughter.", Shinji says slowly as he looks the picture.  
"She is currently 4 years old. Every week, I get custody of her and do a lot of things so she can grow up into a person who has mindset to get through anything.", explains Blake as he takes back the wallet, "When she was born, I was already shipped out. I didn't even meet her until 2 years ago. When I first saw her, I was afraid. I was afraid I won't become a good father to her, because I believe I am a bad person. Hell, I still think that."  
"_A bad person._", thought Shinji as Blake smiles and continues.  
"But that doesn't change the fact that this was a person I helped create and that no matter what kind of person I am, that even a bad person like me, should at least be a father to my offspring. To my daughter, because if I run away from this… I'll never forgive myself."

Shinji stood there surprised as Blake's expression grew dark.

"I've done… a lot of things that I've regret. People.. I got killed, people that I hurt. I'm an asshole.", Blake says softly, "But, my daughter, she has to have a father. If I know, that she can get along with out me, I'll back out, but I don't. All I know is that this little person needs help growing up and I'm the one responsible for bring her here. And, do you know why, I think that?"

Shinji nods his head as Blake smiles bittersweetly, but lighting up his expression.

"Because, even though I'm a bad person, I'm still an adult and still the person who has to led the way."

Shinji just stood there, speechless as he starting to see Blake in a new light. Although, he pretty sure that Blake still hiding things from him, at least he can, or at least feel, like he can trust Blake just little more. Even though Blake thinks he a bad person, he still wants to do good for his daughter. At that time, Blake receives a phone call from someone. Blake answers it as it seems it from his aunt.

"Aunt Jenny, I'm busy right now so-"

Shinji listens as he hears his aunt yelling at Blake about something.

"It time already?", questions Blake as he turns to the clock, as he suddenly realizes what time it is, "Oh crap! Aunt Jen, hold on, I'm coming now!"

Blake quickly grabs his things, except for the laptop as explains things to Shinji.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go! "I'm sorry, but I have to go! I've over stayed my visit!" over stayed my visit!", Blake explains quickly as this confuses Shinji.  
"What happened?", wonders Shinji as Blake has a nervous look on his face.  
"Well… my aunt is suppose to pick up my daughter and bring her to my house. I forgot about that and left my door closed.", said Blake as Shinji is left speechless again, but a different kind for a different reason.  
"_After he just said an amazing speech of taking care of his daughter._", thought Shinji as he wants to shake his head, "Umm… Mr. Saunders-"  
"Don't call me Mr.", orders Blake, "It makes me feel old. Just Blake."  
"Umm… Blake", Shinji says nervously addressing an adult by his first name, "Will… I see you… again?"  
"Of course, I'm your handler! I might see you in Monday.", announces Blake as he looks out at the window, and instantly became annoyed, "Damn it's snowing! Anyways, I'll see you later!"

Shinji hears Blake saying goodbye, as he rushes out of the room, but that not what Shinji caught. It was the word from Blake last sentence.

"Snowing?", Shinji repeats softly as he says the word within "snowing", "Snow?"

Shinji turns his head to the left side of the room, at the window. At first, he couldn't see anything, until he squints his eyes and sees small white fluffy ball falling from the sky. He gets his legs off the bed, to the left side of his bed, ignores his slippers on the floor and walks towards the window bare foot. There, his mouth drops as he sees a white blanket of snow covering the once green grass. His eyes brighten as if he watching an actual marvel with actual own eyes. For the rest of the afternoon, Shinji watches the snow falling from the sky, as he sits on bed, with his SDAT next to him, but not touching him as this new scene is engraved in Shinji's mind.

* * *

****Author's Notes**  
**-When working on the scene where Shinji learns of the different wonders of the Marvel Universe as well as the snow, I based his reaction to his reaction when he went to the Water Restoration Plant back in 2.22. It like that, but more like watching comet flying by, in front of you.**  
**-For questions about Blake, I've only touched upon one fragment of his life. There is a lot about Blake that Shinji doesn't know yet, like what really caused to take up his philosophy about adults and taking responsibility. Things I will reveal in due time. For this OC, he going to a major figure in Shinji's life.**  
**-There is a lot of things that SHIELD has. Robot clones (LMDs), energy weapons, as well as something called the Vault (where SHIELD takes custody of supervillains' weapons and store them there). I have only basic energy based weapons from SHIELD as well as military weapons, so if somebody knows what kind of weapons SHIELD has, message me, unless your a Guest, in which you use the reviews.****

**Hope you have a great Fourth of July!**


	7. The Door Out

**Here comes a new chapter! I was about to post this chapter earlier in the morning as I was intending, but a couple of errand distracted me. So far I'm having a good day and hope you guys are too. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Miles Away from Lake Ontario, SHIELD Base 35, Shinji's Room**

* * *

The young Shinji Ikari is sitting up on his bed, just looking at the TV. The news was on, but he wasn't watching it. He just like the sounds for some reason. It makes him feel like he's not alone. It's been two weeks since it started snowing.

When things became too uncomfortable for Shinji, he occasionally looks outside, to the large white blanket of the snow as well as the frozen lake from afar. He has never once gone outside to the snow. He was not allowed to. The reason for it is because it will be too much of a risk. The most he has ever gotten out, was by touching the coldness of the windows with his hands. He loved and hated the feeling of coldness for some reason.

So far, Shinji had little to no contact with the outside world, besides television and YouTube in a tablet. The most he has ever talked to people is the nurse, the doctors who runs tests on him, and Blake, who visiting counts is at 4. He usually comes late at night, when Shinji is about to go to sleep. When he does come, it feels like a Q&amp;A most of the time. Blake asks Shinji questions like, "Do you remember anything?", "How comfortable do you feel?", "Do you feel any changes?", etc. Shinji usual answers are, "Nothing.", "It's okay.", and "Not much." and "Yes.". 2 out of the 4 he's visited, Blake just ask these questions, tries to make small talk, before leaving. The other 2 times, small talk succeeds, but Shinji most of the time, just listens to Blake. Nothing usually comes out of these small talks, but Blake did say he'll show Shinji something the next time they'll meet. The date is December 14th on a Tuesday in an afternoon.

"Hey!", the sound muffed call yells.

The muffed sound came from his right as Shinji turns to see to the other side of the window and sees Blake with a bag and a tray of drinks on his left hand, waving with his right. Shinji gives a faint smile as he hesitantly raises his hand, gesturing hi. Blake comes into the room as he pulls out of the large bag, another bag from a fast food place.

"What's sup. I brought you something from Wendy's. The doctor said it was okay to eat from outside places.", informs Blake as he gives Shinji a cheeseburger with fires as well as having his own burger,  
"It will be good to eat something other then what they have here. I did not know what kind of drink you want, so I brought you Coke. Is that okay?"  
"It's okay.", answers Shinji as he took a bite out of his burger and widen his eyes a bit from the taste,  
"It's good."  
"Well it is high class Mcdonald's.", jokes Blake before he took a bit, ends up chewing it much longer then it should, then looks at Shinji, with a more serious face, "Do you remember anything?"  
"Nothing."  
"Okay.", says Blake as he puts ketchup on his fries, "How comfortable do you feel here?"  
"It's okay.", softly answers Shinji as he takes another bite out of his burger.  
"Okay, then do you feel any changes to your body?", continues Blake.  
"Nothing.", monotony answers Shinji.  
"How about your powers?"

That took Shinji by surprise as he stops taking bites and just put down his burger. For a few moments, he didn't say anything. He just turns his eyes below him saying nothing at all. He takes a deep breath before answering.

"The doctors told me to use my powers for some tests.", answers Shinji.  
"I know that. There was a rubber ball test, where they throw the ball at different speeds at you and you reflected it back and the pressure test, where they put a metal rod against your barrier to see how long it last until the pressure takes it down.", Blake says as he usually informed by the doctors before seeing Shinji, "So far it's you, 10 and rubber balls and metal rods, 0. But I'm asking if you use your powers when your not doing any tests?"

Shinji took about 3 seconds before answering, "No. I had use it outside of them. For some reason… it just feels weird, that all."

"Weird how?", questions Blake as Shinji feels a little pushed.  
"It feels…", Shinji says before pausing, "Never mind."  
"You sure you don't want to talk about it?", asks Blake as Shinji shakes his head.  
"No thank you."

Once again, Blake attempts to talk to Shinji fails. Although, Blake thinks he should have talk about something else other then things related to Shinji, but even though a part of Blake wants to be friendly for real, it was his job to get answers from Shinji or at least help trigger Shinji's memories. Blake thinks that perhaps, he's been a little too straightforward, but Blake still has a backup plan.

"I never asked, but what kind of music you have in that tape player?", Blake asks as he points at Shinji's SDAT on the table next to Shinji's bed.  
"It really just two tracks that I listen to.", answers Shinji, "You won't be interested in it."  
"That okay, but I have something to show you.", says Blake as he takes two more things out of the bag, a small speaker and a mix tape, "Ta-da!"  
"Ummm…", noises a stunned Shinji, "What is going on?"  
"Well this is a speaker, which you can use to plug into your tape player and listen to music with other people and this is my own mix-tape or the mix-tape my aunt gave me in which I later added my music.", explains Blake, "And if you don't want to listen to your music, lets listen to my music, if that's okay."  
"Umm… it's okay.", Shinji says with hesitation as he a bit reluctant about it.  
"Great!", Blake says out loud as he goes over and grabs the SDAT.

He takes out the headphones, which in this world, is really old and only seen in stores at low prices. He places them on the stand following by taking out the tape. He looks at the tape to see that the cover is empty as he shrugs and place it next to the headphones as he insert his speakers and tape in it. The first song playing at first sounds like bongos before becoming rock.

"What song is this?", asks Shinji as he sees Blake tapping his feet.  
"We Didn't Start the Fire by Billy Joel.", answers Blake, "Most of the songs here are ether mine or my aunt's, so you'll hear songs from bands from Nirvana to 60's bands like Rolling Stone or Beatles. Have you every heard of them?"  
"No.", Shinji says, shaking his head.  
"Well then, prepare to be amazed.", announces Blake as the music continues.

* * *

**SHIELD Base 35, Research Center**

* * *

The head doctor who is studying is no Reed Richards, but has a wide experience studying biology as well as advanced study on metahumans. Due to how much technology has improved since the arrival of Galactus, Dr. Rorke, who looking at a computer on observatory above the machine, looking at analyization of Shinji, found something new about Shinji. It relates to Shinji's tissues and cells just how much Shinji's body had change.

"_His cells, as first I thought they've stopped moving, but now…_"

* * *

**SHIELD Base 35. Shinji's Room**

* * *

"So is this song was a tribute to this dead song singer?",Shinji as they just finished listening to American Pie.  
"Yeah, my aunt and the Internet confirmed me of that.", explains Blake as the next song plays.  
"You told me that you have both yours and your aunt songs in the tape.", says Shinji who a bit nervous asking this next question, "Umm… what kind of person is your aunt?"  
"My, well she a pretty energetic person. She spends most of her youth during the late 60's, where she protested the Vietnam War and march for Women's Rights later.", Blake says smiling as he talks about his aunt, "I owe her a lot. My parents weren't the most… acknowledgeable people to, so the person who helped shaped me was her, since she didn't have any children. She says she has trouble getting guys to stay with her."  
"Your parents…", Shinji says, as he feels something familiar, relatable, "Your parents didn't acknowledge you. Why?"

Blake didn't say anything. He just looks at Shinji, looking like he as about to say something, but then turns to his front. Feeling like he says something he shouldn't have, Shinji tries to apologizes.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be too-"  
"It's okay. Really. I'm not offended. I'm the one the brought it up.", Blake says, assuring Shinji, "And for your question, lets just say I wasn't a white sheep. My hardass dad and my shrewd mother had a couple of reasons for treating me like the shame of the family. Not including the teenage pregnancy. So, its was my aunt who truly gave a damn to help me grow up. It helps that she a therapist so helps figure out some problems. So now, I'm a debatably, normal functioning adult."  
"I see.. so she helps you solve your problems.", wonders Shinji.  
"Like I said, she figures out.", says Blake in a more serous as his eyes shifts to the window, "There are some problems that even therapy can't solve."

The atmosphere around them felt tenser after Blake says that, but Shinji felts a bit more less stress out now that he knows a few things about Blake. Still, Shinji couldn't shake that feeling, the relatable feeling he shares with Blake. Shinji tries to figure it out, but has a vision, like back at the carrier.

* * *

Shinji is on a bridge, looking at a giant head of EVA Unit 1. Standing to his sides, are Misato Katsuragi and Risako Akagi, but Shinji doesn't remember them, but he felt tense being around Misato. All of this felt new and familiar to Shinji, like deja-vu. Shinji then looks up to see another person, with cold eyes, looking down on him. Shinji couldn't help but stay still as that person, his father, just says one sentence to him.

"Get in the EVA."

* * *

"EVA", mutters Shinji which Blake catches.  
"What was that?", Blake asks as he listens in closely.  
Shinji just quickly looks at Blake, before shaking his head and turns his head to the window, "It's nothing."

The silence filled the room as nether knew what to say next. Blake knew that he couldn't just push on it, but he had to do something. The only opinion he knows and what he wants to do, is leave, but some part of him is telling no. He was saved, when the door opens as Dr. Rocke comes in, with some information.

* * *

**800 Feet In The Air**

* * *

"Are you sure, Nick?"

Inside a VTOL, two men are sitting across from each other with two four guards around them, Nick Fury and Dum Dum Dugan. This time, it's the actually Nick Fury, blood and everything. He just sits there, no saying a word as the VTOL closes in to the base.

* * *

**SHIELD Base 35. Shinji's Room**

* * *

Silence and shock. That what can describe the room's atmosphere. Blake just stood there with his eyes wide, but not as wide as Shinji. The doctor, looks at Shinji's, who's puppy eyes is confused, but it has denial in them as he questions the doctor.

"What do mean, I can't age?", questions Shinji who wants to hear that those aren't the words the doctor meant.  
"I looked at your test and the results of your DNA test…", says Dr. Rocke as takes a pause to take a breath, "Your DNA and tissues, it's like there frozen. There barely any movement in order for you to age. I could make more test, but right now, even if 2 or 3 years pass, you will still look 14 years old. I'm sorry."  
"What are you-"  
"Doctor.", Blake says, cutting off Shinji, "Are you saying that he'll be 14 years old for the rest of his life?"  
"I won't say that.", assures Dr. Rocke as he gives Blake a clipboard with Shinji's DNA results, "There is a chance that reason he not growing up is that something stopped is progress. He should heal normally like any other person or faster then most, so there a possibility that he'll grow up, eventually. The movement of his growth rate may not be absolute zero, where there is no movement, but, all we know that Shinji may not physically change this or next year. Sorry."

The doctor leaves the room, leaving Blake and Shinji alone with this news. Blake looks over the papers, and with Blake basic knowledge on biology, it seems that the doctor maybe right. He glances at Shinji, who in shock as his head and eyes are looking at the wall, with his eyes gleaming. He wants to say something, but doesn't know what. Should he tell him everything is going to be okay? That the world is not ending? No matter what Blake says, it doesn't change the fact that having powers is one thing, but not aging is another.

"Shinji?", Blake calls out for.  
"What should I do?", whispers Shinji with his head down, "He is lying is he? Tell me that he's lying."  
"I don't think he is.", says Blake as Shinji grips his hands.  
"What are you doing to do to me? How am I going to live? Just why is this happening?", Shinji questions as he looks up for some reason, "Why me? Why am I getting punished? I didn't do anything!?"

Blake is surprises by Shinji's outburst, but he couldn't blame him. The chance that he'll might be 14 years old forever, where he is stuck in an age where can't enter adulthood nor go back to childhood, stuck between child and adult.

"What do I have to do?"

Shinji stops looking up and looks at Blake with his wide eyed desperate eyes.

"I do I have to do to stop this? Please tell me. I don't what to do. I don't what going on! Somebody tell me what to do!", screams Shinji as Blake walks over and put his hand on his shoulder.  
"I don't know.", Blake answers bluntly, "I'm not you, so I don't what I'll do if I was in your position."  
"What would you do if you were me?", soft asks Shinji, as he closes his eyes.  
"I don't know.", answers Blake as he removes his hand off Shinji's shoulder, "I told you I'm not you. What is it that you want to do?"  
"I want to die."

Shinji is close to crying as he closes his eyes, feeling cold. He holds himself as he refuse to look at anything.

"I want to die. I don't want this. I never ask for this. These things just happened. Me coming here, almost dying, killing someone, stabbing him, not growing up.", Shinji continues as he is close to breaking, "I have enough of this! No one would care! People here look at me like I'm dangerous! They won't the care! Your boss won't care! You won't care! No one!"

Suddenly, Blake punches Shinji in his cheek as Shinji falls back into his bed. He touches his cheek to see that it stings as he looks back at Blake, who looks enraged. Before Shinji can do anything, Blake reaches his arm at Shinji, but ends up patting Shinji in his head.

"Sorry about that, but don't bitch about dying or the fact that no one cares. Because it's not true.", says Blake, trying one his most gentle voice, "You said I won't care, but I do. People may see as the kid who got out of a giant robot of doom, but I see in my eyes is a nice fourteen year old boy, with problems in communication and depression. If I can't help that kid, if that kid kills himself… then I'll blame myself for not helping him. I will be sad that he died for nothing. Even if that entire world truly doesn't care, in the end, I'll still care. You got that?"

Shinji doesn't say anything. He just lowers his head down and shuts his eyes as his hand is still on his cheek. Blake sighs as he smiles.

"Sorry about that, but let just say that I fell into a serious depression when I was a little older then you, so I know how you feel a bit, but now talking about wanting die is stupid.", Blake announces, "I see that now. I don't need something else dying. Just stop thinking that everything is bad, okay? Because it's not. This isn't the end."

Shinji takes a glance at Blake, before seeing something out the window. Blake notices this and turns to see, Nick Fury, talking to Dr. Rocke.

"Wait here.", Blake tells Shinji as rushes outside to the door.

* * *

**SHIELD Base 35, Hallway Outside Shinji's Room**

* * *

"Sir!", Blake calls out to as he salutes in front of Fury, "I didn't know you were coming here. If I may ask, for what reason did you come here?"  
"At ease, Saunders.", assures Fury as Blake drops his arm, "I'm just here to personally look at the progress of boy, then I take my leave. I'm cue to be in D.C by 2 hours. Depending on what I hear, I'll keep those politicians sitting on their asses like always."  
"Director Fury, it seems we have some stuff to tell you.", says Dr. Rocke as Fury turns his attention on him.

* * *

**Shinji's Room**

* * *

He can hear them. They probably think he not listening but he can hear them. Why? Because Blake forgot to close the door and they are talking out loud.

"He's wrong."

* * *

Just like before, Shinji finds himself in emptiness. Just like before, he appears in front of him. The silhouette who caused grief for Shinji. His voice isn't the same accusing tone he had, just more somber.

"As long you are Shinji Ikari, your life will never get better. People will turn against us. They'll use us for their own advantage before throwing us away, like many times before.", said the silhouette.  
"Like many times before?", wonders Shinji as the silhouette chuckles a bit.  
"Hm, they'll use us for their duty, vendetta, wish, everything they want, while denying us the thing we want.", announces the silhouette, "They'll deny us our only desire, for their desire. That man too, one day. He'll forget what he said and condemn you for that wish. Just like her. Just like everyone we thought cared about us. He'll says that he on your side, but twice you've been lied to."  
"Us? Twice?", questions Shinji as the silhouette turns around.  
"I've said too much.", says the silhouette, "But, do as you like. One day, you'll see it. Hit the despair you've once felt again, again, and again."

* * *

He is back in his room. He wants to say more to him, say more about him, it didn't happen again. All Shinji can do is wonder what the silhouette meant by all that, but part of him is familiar with him. The only thing to do now for Shinji is to go rest, but couldn't as talking can still be heard outside.

* * *

**Hallway**

* * *

Dr. Rocke explained to Nick Fury on the situation with Shinji. While Dugan looks bit surprised, Fury doesn't even seem to be phased. He simply closes his eyes, thinking of something before turning to Blake.

"We need options on what to do with the kid.", explains Fury, who looking for ideas, "I have some, but since you been with him the longest, I want your input."  
"Me?", stutters Blake as he regains his composure, "Sir, after taking the time and getting to know him the better, in a normal situation like this, I would have suggested the normal route on how we deal with other superpowered kids."  
"Giving them to someone with a home.", Fury says, finishing Blake's sentence.  
"Mutant, we send them to Xavier. Meta, the government gives them to foster home with someone who can take care of metahumans.", continues Blake, "Ideally, this would be the best solution. Giving an adolescent child to a pair of loving parents."  
"It would work, but do you know why we can?", questions Fury as he knew that knows the answer to that.  
"That why I said ideally. While Shinji is 14, he a 14 year with mysterious powers.", answers Blake,  
"Even if we exclude the powers, he still came out of that thing. Too much risk on doing that."  
"Exactly. Now, tell me what would happen if we decide to force him into living his days here?", Fury asks, expecting an answer from Blake.  
"Well, sir. He'll go crazy. He basically living in solitude, with minimal human contact. I like to think that he'll say he won't mind, but I think in reality, he'll hate every single of it.", answers Blake as well as adding, "He hates his current circumstance, so making him live his days here would be torture to him. It's more humane to find a different choice of living conditions."  
"What other living conditions?", questions Fury, "SHIELD doesn't have the damn resources for providing living space to kids we found in giant robots."  
"Then lets leave him with someone who can keep an eye on him.", suggest Blake, "Someone we can trust."  
"It not about who we trust", says Fury as he looks at Blake with a serious, "It if we can trust him. To you, he is a 14 year old, to me, I have to keep seeing as the kid who came out a robot. I don't know who got him into the robot, but until then, I can't see him as a 14 year old. So remember your mission, agent."

Fury leaves with the doctor to hear more about another project they've been working on as Dugan puts his hand on Blake's shoulder.

"I known Nick for a long time. I know that in a perfect world, he would this boy a home, but as long as he is the head of SHIELD and a man who wants to protect the world, he'll do it by any means necessary. Even if it mean scarring a little boy.", says Dugan as he walks towards Fury.

Blake stands alone in the hallway, looking lost. He looks at Shinji's room through the window as he sighs. He looks at Shinji's room before sticking his head in Shinji's room.

"Shinji, it's me.", Blake calls out to Shinji, who resting as he has his head to the other side of the room, "Listen, I have to leave now. I have nothing to do tomorrow, no assignments or anything, so I'll come early in the morning. Okay?"  
"Okay.", says Shinji as he continues looking at the other side, "You have to do that, so I shouldn't bother you. Right now, I just want to sleep."  
"Okay.", says Blake as he turns off the lights, "See you tomorrow."

He alone in the dark again. This time, he now knows what's going to happen to him. Shinji just holds himself as he hates his situation, but what he do?

"It because that man doesn't trust me.", Shinji tells himself as he knew the answer, "What can I do?"

Shinji thought turns to Blake and how he is involved in his situation.

"His mission is to do something with me. Befriend me? I know that it his mission, but…"

Shinji thought of how genuine Blake tries to be as well as the fact that Fury says that he not looking at Shinji the way he is suppose to.

"He is getting in trouble, because of me? Am I really that much trouble?", Shinji asks himself, trying to find something out of all of this, "I want to get out of here, but Mr. Fury doesn't trust me? Can I get him to trust me?"

Shinji asks himself this as he thought of how it works for everyone if Fury did trust Shinji. Blake won't be in much trouble and Shinji doesn't have to live here. But, the problem is how and can he. Shinji remembers that Fury is the head of SHIELD, a organization that fights super powered threats, something Blake is a member of too.

"Mr. Fury and Mr. Blake. I couldn't do anything back then, yet they are people who fight daily. Why?", thought Shinji as he looks at his hand, remembering the blood on his hands as well as the feeling of the knife, "Now that I think about it, I think I once hold a knife before. When? I remember feeling it and swing it at something. Does that mean I once fought too? For what reason?"

He pretends to hold a knife on his hands and visual himself thrusting it. But he remembers purple hands instead of him own swinging the knife. He then starts to remember shooting out of a machine gun, but with the other hands.

"Point and click.", Shinji whispers out loud.

He remembers shooting out of a weird looking sniper rifle, getting his hands impaled, a lot of things that involved fighting, but not with his own hands. Shinji closes his eyes, imagining doing those with his own hands, using what he felt as a guide. He opens his eyes and looks at his hands, just staring blankly at them.

"What are these hands for? What did I use them for? For what sake were they used?"

* * *

**Next Day, Morning**

* * *

Shinji is sitting in his bed, listening to the music he been listening to for the past 2 weeks. He left Blake's mix tape and speakers alone due to Blake leaving them behind the day before. He waits and waits for Blake since waking up early at 5:00 am, because he wants to ask him something.

"Here I am.", announces Blake as he brought a bag from McDonald before singing, With breakfast as well.

Blake looks at Shinji and sees Shinji with less sullen look then usual. Blake can see that something happened to him and walks up to him. Before Blake can say anything, Shinji went ahead first.

"Mr. Blake.", Shinji says softly.  
"Just Blake. Mr. Blake just sounds weird.", informs Blake.  
"Bl-Blake.", Shinji pronounces as he nervously stutters a bit, "Does Mr. Fury trust you?"  
"Trust me?", Blake wonders as he gives it a thought, "Well he does think I'm capable enough to do difficult missions, so he trust me enough to do that. The truth is that Fury trust only a few people in this world. Most of them are people he fought along with during World War 2. Where did that come from?"  
"Well…", Shinji tries to say, but pauses as he takes a deep breath, "The truth is that I heard what you say yesterday. Your talk with Mr. Fury. Is the reason I have to stay here is because he doesn't trust me?"  
"Your heard it all yesterday!?", Blake shouts out loud.  
"Sorry. It just that the door was open and I can hear your voices. Sorry for listening in.", apologies Shinji as Blake takes a moment on what to say next.  
"That okay, it was my fault for not shutting the door.", Blake says as he tries to figure out what to do with this situation, "But know that you know, what do you think we should do with you?"

This questions this Shinji harder then expected. He just looks down to the floor, saying nothing as he tries to figure what is it that he wants. Even if Fury lets him go, where would you go?

"I don't know.", sullenly answers Shinji, "I really don't. I don't want to be here for the rest of life. I don't."  
"If Fury does let you out, what would go?"  
"I don't know."  
"What are you going to do with your life?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do you want to go back where your from?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then what is it that you want from us, Shinji?", demands Blake.  
"I don't know."  
"Can't you say anything but "I don't know"?

Shinji says nothing this time. He just holds his hand together and looks away. Blake knows that he might have been pushing it, but he a little annoyed that Shinji doesn't even know anything to do out there besides not being here.

"If you don't know what you want, why leave? Because you don't like it? That just acting like a child, even thought your trying to act like an adult.", Blake jeers as Shinji looks up with an angry look.  
"What do you want me to do! I am a child! I going to be a child for next years of my life! Don't blame me for not liking where I am and trying to change it! How do you want to me to act!? Why would you care!? Why do you do the things you do!? Why do you fight!?", screams Shinji as Blake is surprised by his loudest outburst yet.  
"Why do I fight?", Blake says, repeating what Shinji told him, "Is that what you want to ask me?"

Shinji just nods his head, while Blake tries to figure out what is it that Shinji wants from his answer.

"The truth is, my dad was an army man. He joined the army at age 17, when he got permission to join up early. He took two tours in Vietnam and came back, only to stay in the army after deciding not to the get a job and got stationed in Germany before marrying my mom in the late 70's. He always wanted a son in the army as well and he got one a couple of years later. When I was little, he used to spend time with me. He got me into football and baseball as well. But as I got older… things happen and I ended up becoming bad seed. I don't remember ever talking to my as a teenager besides the occasional "yes", "no", "shut up you # *$, and not to mention the yelling. I use to think that reason he spend time with me is to raise me into the best soldier I can be and I wanted him to accept me, so I think that was an initially reason on how I into the army. The real reason why I join is because I didn't what else to do. I had a good body and mind, so I joined the army. There a lot of reasons why I join, but how and why I ended up joining SHIELD…", explains Blake as he pauses a bit, reflecting on his life and decisions, "Because when I came back from the Middle East, I was like my dad when he came back from Vietnam, didn't know what else to do but fight. I didn't know what else to do but to fight, so I joined SHIELD. I couldn't go back there."  
"So your still fighting, because you don't know what else to do?", asks Shinji as he looking at his hands.  
"That's right.", nods Blake.  
"I fought once. Maybe I fought a lot before.", admits Shinji who vaguely remembers something, "I think I did. I remember feeling a knife in my hands, even thought I know it wasn't mine hands."  
"You remember something!?", Blake asks immediately.  
"I'm not sure.", admits Shinji, "It's more like my body remembers. It remembers holding a knife, gun, a lot of things. But the thing is, it not my actual body, but a separate body with me knowing what it did. I don't how to say it. The best I can say that it feels familiar."  
"Familiar.", repeats Blake, "If you say is true, then what is it that you want to say."  
"The only I can get out of here, is for Mr. Fury to trust me. I don't know how, but you said he trust the people he fought alongside with, so…", Shinji tries to say, but is scared of what he about to say, "I don't know a lot of things here, but I remember fighting. I don't like fighting, but if that the only thing can do, then-"  
"Stop.", Blake interrupts as he knew what Shinji is going to say, "You can't. Your just a kid, you're not meant for fighting. If your 18, then that little different, but-"  
"We don't know that I'm really 14.", Shinji informs, "The doctor said that I look like I've stop aging, how do we know that I'm not 20 or 30. We don't know."  
"Even if you are older, I don't Fury will allow you to do that.", says Blake, "Besides, do you really want to join SHIELD."  
"No, but I don't want to be here for the rest of my life. I have to do something. I don't if this is right choice or even the sane choice, but I don't what else to do. If fighting is the only thing I can do, if my powers are the only thing I have, then isn't this the best choice for me?"

Shinji then smiles at Blake as he said that. But it wasn't a genuine one, one just for show. Like he acting that he is okay with his decision. Blake doesn't know what to do. He can argue with Shinji, he doesn't have much of an alternative option on what to do with Shinji. If fact, Shinji's plan is the only one in the realm of possibility. It worked for Black Widow.

"I don't know, but you shouldn't be this desperate.", says Blake.  
"Then, what choice do I have left?", questions Shinji as Blake just stands there without an answer.  
"Well… you see…", Blake stutters with no answer to give, no suggestion to make, and no argument to make except that Shinji doesn't want to fight and even that becoming less and less of an argument.

He knows that this desperation, not Shinji's own will, and yet it might be the best answer to all this. If Fury says yes, then Shinji would get training now in all sort of equipment, combat skills, and espionage before going into the field at 18. Meaning for the next 4 years, Shinji can't escape not having a choice until be only becomes Fury's subordinate, ideally. But, is this the really the best choice, is what Blake is trying to figure out. This isn't what Shinji wants and yet is the best Shinji can do.

"I'm going out for a bit.", Blake announces as he gets and walks out of the room.

Shinji's fake smile fades and turns back into his own sullen look.

"Is this really the best that I can do?", Shinji questions to himself, "I don't like fighting, but… I don't know what else to do."

Shinji just lays down on his bed and puts on his headphones and listens to his SDAT. He does make a move, except blinking as he stares out the window at the white snow from afar. He doesn't know how it came to this or how he thought of this decision, but it just came to him and now he has to wait and see what happens next. If Fury says yes, the he fighting for him. Ether way, Shinji is scared of comes next, even if it the result he wanted.

* * *

**Hallway**

* * *

As soon as he out of Shinji's room and into another hallway, Blake just put his back to the wall and breathes in hard before letting out a loud sigh. Right now, he doesn't know what to do. He wants to help Shinji, but he also wants to do his job. Blake wonders if he should not tell Fury, but knows that there will be consequences for not telling Fury of what Shinji said. Blake knew this option might not work for Shinji, but Blake as a feeling that is still possible for Fury to say yes.

Blake pulls out his communicator to Commander Dugan, where if he tells him, Dugan would route the message to Fury. He hopes the Dugan would say no, that Fury would say no, or that Shinji would change his mind. He sets up communication to Dugan, hoping he was too busy, but the call connects.

"Agent Saunders.", greets Dugan as sounds a little busy, "What is it?"  
"Commander Dugan.", says Blake before pausing a bit, "There is something that Shinji said that I think you need to know."

* * *

**Shinji's Room**

* * *

After about a couple of minutes, Blake comes back into Shinji's room, with a serious expression on his face. When he approaches Shinji, he lets out a sigh.

"The Director of SHIELD, Coronal Nickolas J. Fury shall meet you on the middle of the day, 2 days from now, if the day goes by without incident.", announces Blake in a proper tone with no emotion.  
"I see.", Shinji says who sounds a bit hesitant.  
"Is this really what you want, Shinji?", asks Blake.  
"No, but it the best that I can do.", says the sullen Shinji, "Even if I do hate it."  
"I see.", says Blake as he has no choice but to watch what happens when Fury gets here.  
"Blake.", Shinji calls to without stuttering this time, "Do you like it, fighting I mean?"  
Blake just looks at Shinji for a few seconds, but he wasn't looking at Shinji, before answering, "No. Not that much."  
"I see.", says Shinji before looking at the other side.

Blake turns around to his bag of food in which he grabs it. He takes one out and puts it Shinji's lap, not saying a word, before sitting down starts eating. Shinji then grabs his sandwich and starts eating as the two has a silent breakfast. No words given except for their thoughts in the their heads. Blake remembers the sullen look Shinji gives him, as in a way, they remain him of something.

"_He really is almost like me back then._"

* * *

**Two Days Later**

* * *

Today is the day both Shinji and Blake have been waiting for. So far, no incident has occurred, meaning Fury might come here on time to meet Shinji once again face to face. Blake arrived early on a chilly sunny morning, where he been staying in Shinji's room all day. He convinced Shinji to let him play his music in the SDAT before the two haven't said anything to each other for the remaining time. When Blake receives the call that Fury has arrived, he turns off the SDAT.

"Stand up.", Blake tells Shinji, "If you are going to ask him to join SHIELD, then at least face him man to man."

Shinji nods his head as gets off the bed. His legs are kind of wobbly due spending most of his time in bed, but he managed. The door opens and standing outside of it, is Nick Fury. He only surrounded by two guards who then guards the outside as Fury walks in, closing the door. Blake salutes before Fury gestures him to settle down as Fury then looks a Shinji. Shinji became intimidated by Fury, before Blake pats Shinji's back, gesturing Shinji to remain calm. Shinji relaxes a bit as Fury looks at every detail of his body.

"Name?", Fury just asks to Shinji.  
Shinji was bit surprised as Fury just said one word, before Blake pats Shinji again, causing Shinji to answer.

"Shinji Ikari, sir."  
"Where are you from?"

Shinji was a bit hesitant, but he at least has an idea on where he used to be.

"Japan."  
"Age?"

Shinji stops a bit after that question. He remembers that Blake once told him that the living legend, Captain America, is about 70 years old, but is physical and mentally a man in his thirties, due to being frozen in ice. While Shinji doesn't know how old he really is, he still 14 years old mentally and physically.

"I think I'm 14, but I really don't know."  
"I see, then tell me. Why is it that you want to join SHIELD and why should I let you?"

Shinji tries to remain calm, but knew that his answer is a selfish one. Should he pick a lesser motive but more noble motive is what he is thinking, but Fury's presence throws him off, like Fury knows if Shinji going to lie or not. The best Shinji can do is give his answer to man who considered a legendary soldier like The Star Spangled Avenger, Captain America.

* * *

**That is all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I'm not going to lie, I had quite a bit of complications with this chapter. Not with the chapter itself, but how I'll give Shinji a motive for being with SHIELD and how to execute it. When I first thought of making this story, I thought that I could make a story where Shinji would join SHIELD. As time when on, I got an idea, I thought I could make it work. But, when I was writing, thinking about how Shinji is going to join SHIELD, I froze. Suddenly, I thought I couldn't do it. I looked at what I wrote before and thought "Shinji won't do this". I became hesitate, but I didn't want to stop this story so I went look at sites and video about Evangelion to understand Shinji or Hideaki Anno's mind when making Shinji. In one video, it was said that Anno didn't plan on somethings when he was making the show and even said that his opinion shouldn't matter much to the audience. The YouTuber said that Anno was using Death of the Author, a concept that means the creator's or author's intentions shouldn't matter much to the audience and shouldn't be taken at point value and that the audiences's view are the most important. That got me thinking and I started to think back when I was middle and high school. Back then, I had a lot of common with Shinji. I was overweight and got picked on from a guy in my gym class which got me depressed. I didn't have lots of friends ether, just people I sat at lunch with, but never once gone to their houses or hangout after school, which got me thinking that we where just acquaintances at best. Ether way, I was lonely and hated myself back then. So I began to think, "what would the me of middle do if he was in ShInji's shoes and why?". The answer I arrived to is if I hate the position I was and wanted to escape, using anything I can take advantage of. So I directed some of those feelings to the Shinji inside me and wrote things I believed Rebuild Shinji would do. In the end, I don't know if I nailed it, but I do know this. While Shinji in this story is trying to take control of his life, trying to join SHIELD out of desperation might not be the best thing to do, but it a start on making your own decisions.**


	8. Then and Now

**My original plan was to release last night, but fell asleep. Here it is now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**?, An Open Road in Alaska**

* * *

The time is about 6:47pm in the time zone somewhere in the western area of Alaska. There is nothing but huge snowflakes and fast wind on the road except for a lone headlights on a truck from a top of a hill, traveling on this road. There are only three people in the truck, one at the driver seat and two in the back. As truck starts traveling down the hill, another vehicle, a large freight truck with back having something on it, covered in a large tarp. There are two people on the truck, one in the driver seat and the other in the passenger. Both vehicles are traveling southeast, where there is something waiting for them there.

* * *

**Shinji's Room**

* * *

"Why is it that you want to join SHIELD and why should I let you?"

A long silence took over the room as Shinji is afraid of giving his answer. Mostly because he knew it was a selfish one. It was probably least noble answer out there, but Shinji knew he can't lie. Something just tells him that Fury will know. All Shinji has to hope, is that Fury will at least recognize it.

"Because I want you to trust me.", answers Shinji, trying not show emotion.

Fury just raises his left eyebrow on Shinji's answer. He remembers Blake's answer, which is because he doesn't much but to fight, which is a stupid yet honest answer. This one is the same.

"Because you want me to trust you.", repeats Fury put his head above, "I'll give you points for honesty, but why is it that I should trust you? In fact, why do you want me to trust you."  
"Because…", Shinji tries to say, but hesitation took control.  
"Son, I came all the way here because you have something to say. Don't waste my time.", Fury says in his normal intimidate tone as he glares at Shinji.  
"Because I don't know what else to do.", Shinji answers.

Shinji tried to say because he wants to get out of this place, but in a different wording, but gives up as he just said what came to him. In truth, it really why Shinji want to join SHIELD. He doesn't know what else to do. Shinji knows that if Fury says yes, Shinji will fight. He hates fighting, but he hates his current situation more. He hates seeing people he doesn't talk too, except Blake, everyday. It just feels sad for Shinji, and yet, some what familiar.

"I don't what else to do. I know how to hold a knife, fire a gun,… have powers.", Shinji says rapidly before slowing down, "It the only thing I can think of. I don't know what to do. Even if I leave here, where would I go? I can't do anything but this!"  
"There more to this world then SHIELD.", says Fury, looking at Shinji with a calm expression, "Don't complain to me about how much you hate it here. Besides, do you know what would happen if people upstairs find out I've been training a child solider."  
"We don't know if I'm 14.",sullenly says Shinji, "Besides, isn't this the best thing to do. I get some freedom, you get to keep an eye on me, you have someone with powers on your side. Isn't that good?"

Fury just stood there silent as Blake just looks at Shinji. Taking a deep breath in, Fury sighs as looks at Shinji dead on his eyes.

"That's not good enough. You have a sh*t reason, no ground of it, and your background is the most shadiest part out there. Just accept what you have kid.", informs Fury as he is about to leave.  
Shinji just stands there, as his hands shake, before letting a loud outburst, "Blake's reason is because he doesn't know anything else! So why shouldn't it be mine! Why should I have be here when you the one who placed me here!? Why are you in charge of my life!? WHY CAN" T I JUST LEAVE!? THAT THE REASON WHY I'M ASKING!"

Suddenly, Fury turns around with a gun at hand, and places it on Shinji's forehead. Shinji stood there in fear as Blake was about to stop Fury, before Fury pulls another gun at him. Fury just glares at Shinji.

"You think that all your complaining is just going magically make things get better. That might let you join, or maybe let you go free. Kid, I've seen a lot of your kind during wars. They thought so much about their situation, they couldn't keep an eye on everything around them. That when the bullet hits them.", explains Fury, as the coldness of the gun causes Shinji to flinch.

Fury then pulls his guns away as he just look at Shinji and walks away. Shinji just looks down to the ground, covering his eyes, before sitting down on his bed with his arm in his knees. Blake just looks at Shinji with remorse and pity. On one hand, he wanted this to happen, for Fury to say no. And yet, it doesn't make the situation better, but in fact worse. A part of him feels that it might be too early for Fury to judge Shinji. He knows that Shinji is a good kid, if a little sullen, a bit selfish, and prone to outbursts depending on the situation, but he knows that Shinji will do good things if given the chance. Somebody has to give him a chance.

"_I hate this. I hate this. I'm going to regret this._", Blake complains to himself as he looks at Shinji and gives a cheerful smile, "Listen. I'll go talk to my boss and let him reconsidered, okay?"

Blake rushes out of the room as Shinji stops sulking and just looks at him running with a confused look on his face.

* * *

**Hallway**

* * *

"Colonel!", Blake yell, running up to Fury before saluting in front of him, "Sorry for the sudden appearance sir, but I must tell you something."  
"Speck.", says Fury,, who a bit impatient now.  
"Sir. I'm sorry for what your about to say, but I feel that perhaps you were little too quick with dismissal of Shinji Ikari.", informs Blake who using formal language when addressing Fury.  
"No I have not, agent. I've seen a lot of guys like him, afraid of fighting after they've signed up, thinking that things were going to be great after joining any military.", explains Fury with a mad look on his eye, "And told you agent, don't get to attached."  
"Sir, I'm specking from personal experience.", announces Blake, "As you know, I was like one of those people once, when I joined. I had the talent, but no resolve but to survive. I didn't if mission was a success or not, just as long as I lived and come back, then that day happened. After that, my aunt helped get through before you came along a recruited me. The point is that because of the people around me, I helped grew from that. The army showed me discipline, so I don't complain out loud, that incident showed me the world doesn't revolved around me, and my aunt showed me that things can get better. This kid needs something to help guide him, discipline, a mentor, family, something to help him grow. He can't grow in a place like this. He might be a person he thinks about himself too much, but he is a good kid that was placed on out laps. The least we can do if let him help us."  
"I thought you didn't want him to join?", questions Fury.  
"I still don't but what choice do we have? It like he said, everyone benefits through this. The reason you don't want him to join is because of what kind of person he is. That can change if someone can help mold him into a soldier.", Blake suggests as he tries to think on what to say, "The point is that we can a least train him now, and see if he has what it takes and if he still wants to join. They say the army can make a man out of you, why not SHIELD? If he doesn't want to join after, then we know what was the best option after."

Fury just stood silent after that. Blake hoped that by this doesn't end with a dismissal, but he opened his mouth now he has no choice but to shut up and hear from Fury. Fury sighs as he starts to talk.

"Congratulations, agent, you've been promoted to instructor as well.", announces Fury as Blake shows a blank expression.  
"Pardon sir?", asks Blake.  
"Since your the one who know him best and that fact you were like him in the past, I feel like the one to teach him is you.", informs Fury, "You will be allowed to use the equipment here and there is a simulation grounds here as well if I remembered. You'll get turn that pansy of a kid into a SHIELD soldier by three months or at least get him keep his military life and personal life separate. If you managed at least that, I'll take him off your hands and give him extended training for the next 3 and a half years and in 4 years, where his legal age should be 18, he'll join the ranks as level 1 agent, and we'll see what happens."  
"Wait sir, I don't think I'm the best person for this.", says Blake, who feels like he screwed himself the most.  
"You have a military training from two separate organizations. You'll do fine.", Fury says as Blake just stood there, really hesitant.  
"Sir, I feel like someone more experienced should-"  
"This isn't a question of experience, but growth.", interrupts Fury, "Everyone in this base will get a message in an hour, you can start training any day, and you'll help the kid grow. Everyone gets what they want."

Fury then leaves with the two soldiers as Blake stands alone in the hallway. A part of him wants to curse, but waits until he gets into his car. Overall, he hates his new situation. Training a boy into a soldier and help him grow a bit. He doesn't know if he can get Shinji to listen. A part hopes Shinji would quit after the first day, but until then, the only thing he can do is walk back to the room and look at Shinji in the eye.

"Shinji.", says Blake as he tries to smile, "Buddy… there something I have to tell you."

* * *

**?, Field in Alaska, 1.09 Miles Away**

* * *

There, about 3 or 4 people are waiting for the two vehicles to show up. They set up road spikes on a curb, where if things go according to plan, the front truck should drive off the curb, in to an open field. One of the 4 people waiting is positioned in a large tree, beside the curb, where they are holding a sniper rifle. The other two are hiding behind rock in the field, waiting for to truck to come after they hit the road spikes on the road, covered in the snow. The final person of the 4 is waiting behind the road spikes, behind a bush. As it turns out, the bush is actually a machine disguised as one.

The four are wearing body armor, gray colored body armor that has helmets that covers their head and face. The helmets all have a screen covering their eyes in which they can open them up. Each of them has a weapon of choice. The first one up in the trees has sniper rifle marking the road and two pistol behind their waist. The second one hiding next to he fake bush has an assault rifle behind them. The two positioned behind the rocks also has different weapons. In the rock next to the corner of the curb has a shotgun and two combat knifes on his thighs while the one from farthest rock just has a long, skinny blade in their waist. Each four brave the cold temperature, waiting for the hostiles to come.

* * *

**3 Days Later, SHIELD Base 35, Training Facility**

* * *

Inside the base, there is workout room for the agents stationed there to use as well as a field for drill exercise. While not model facility for training, it good enough for Blake especially since it snowing outside. Right now, Blake, who has megaphone at hand, is instructing Shinji to go through a course, with less desirable results.

"Come on, Shinji! Go through that wall like a man, not a boy! If you can't climb a wall, then how are you not dead yet!?", Blake orders and insults as Shinji having trouble going over a wall.

Shinji struggles as he having trouble having gripping to the fake rocks on the walls. He almost about to go over, until his foot slips, causing to him to fall to the ground, on his butt.

"Jesus Shinji! Did they cut you balls off as baby!? Get over the damn thing!", continues Blake.  
"Is talking like that really going to help?", Shinji says, feeling down over the things Blake been saying to him.  
"I told you, this happened to me. Putting me down so I can overcome.", says Blake, back to his normal voice as he realizes something, "On the other hand, my dad was prepping me for this, but I know you can do this."  
"I can't.", Shinji says softly, but Blake picks that up.  
"You p*ssy! I know you can yet you say you can't!?", Blake yells in his drill instructor tone with the megaphone in his mouth, "Get those b#lls dropping, pick them up, and get over that wall!"

Shinji gets himself up and starts climbing the wall again. As he moves closer up, Blake starts insulting him, yet cheering him on.

"That's it, you little b*tch! Hard work and guts! You don't have the physic so use those! Don't tell yourself you can't do it, that for p*ssi*s that give up trying to get sh#t! Remember, ain't no mountain high enough! You chose this, so keep it up until the end! Have some pride you finish! Just for god's sake get over!-ca-coff!", screams Blake as he starts coughing from too yelling too much.

Shinji starts reaching the top, but almost slips on a rock with his right leg. He saved it with the two rock he grabbing with his hands and pulls his right foot up.

"That's it! Aim for the top!", Blake yells as he starts coughing again, "Co-coff! I'm going hurt my lungs at this rate."

Shinji grabs the top of the wall as he uses his legs to hop themselves to the top. There, he gets up and sit on the wall with each leg on the different sides, standing on the top, before going over and starts climbing down. As he climbs down, until he was good enough distance to jump off and lands on his butt on the other side.

"Good job, Shinji!", congratulates Blake as he gives Shinji water and a towel as he takes a look at the obstacle course, which has the making of what military obstacle courses look like.  
"No-haa- it wasn't.", Shinji says in his depressed voice as he panting from exhaustion, "I-haa-was hopeless."  
"Stop doing that depressed sh*t.", orders Blake, who's half "Blake" and half drill instructor, "You've managed to get through even when you say you can't. That proves you have it, you just need some "polishing"."  
"Why-hah-are you still talking-hah-like that?", asks Shinji about Blake's tone.  
"Sorry, I was having a little fun talking like this that's all.", honestly answers Blake, "But, seriously, you did better then you thought you would. No powers, no help, just you and you own strength. Be proud you did this much in a few days."  
"I wonder.", quietly says Shinji as starts to get up, "Maybe I'm really not cut out for this."  
"You won't know unless you try.", says Blake, "Just keep at it until you can get it right. Repeat, repeat, until you get it right."  
"Repeat until I get it right.", Shinji says to himself as he remembers hearing those words before, "I thought you didn't want me to do this?"  
"Well I did until somehow, I got thrown under the bus.", Blake says, sounding a bit depressed.  
"So your doing this for you.", says Shinji, who sounds disappointed.  
"It actually for us Shinji. You know what "us" means? You and me.", says Blake as he rapidly points from him to Shinji, ""Me" to get out of the bus, and "you" to help you. Get it?"  
"No.", says Shinji who gives Blake a look.  
"When then find a way to get it.", Blake tells Shinji, although he a bit sure on what he said, "Now, lets get lunch from the base. P.S.. I'm not giving you fast food for awhile."  
"Okay.", reluctantly says Shinji as he follows Blake.  
"C'mon things would get better. Let's hit the workout room later, then show you how to assemble a pistol, then within a week, you'll get better, no things would get better.", Blake said in a optimist tone before thinking to himself, "_Hopefully._"  
"What if really can't do it?", Shinji asks, sulking.  
"You won't know unless you try. Unless you're not trying, you have a chance to do this.", Blake says, with his arms crossed, "So, do you want to do this?"  
"Maybe.", silently says Shinji.  
"No maybe!", yells Blake, "Just yes or no! Do you want to do this!?"  
"Yes.", quietly says Shinji as he couldn't look at Blake in the eyes.  
"Louder!", continues Blake.  
"Yes!", Shinji quickly yells, with his head starting lift up.  
"Louder! With feelings!", Blake yells with all his breath and might, "Don't hold back! Say yes! Say I do want to! Just yell louder!"  
"Yes!", yells Shinji, as it sounds like a scream, "I do want to!"

Shinji starts blushing a bit, feeling embarrassed for yelling like that as his voice cracked a bit, but Blake just nods. Just then, Blake had a thought as he also needs to discipline Shinji, teaching himself control. While he doesn't want to be called Mr. Blake, he thinks Shinji shouldn't call him by his name casually like that.

"Shinji.", Blake calls to, "For the next three months, I don't want you to call me Blake casually like that. Your going to be under me, so we need to address me more properly, but I don't want to be called Mr. Blake."  
"What about teach-.", Shinji tries to say, but felt uncomfortable finishing it, and says something else, "Coach!"  
"Coach?", Blake wonders, as it starts sounding good in his head, "Okay, lets go with that."

* * *

**?, Field in Alaska**

* * *

The man in the large trees spots the headlights of the truck coming in from a distance. He then signals a light behind him, telling the other two to hide as he radios to the person in the fake bush.

"This is Dog-1. I see a package coming in. Get our present for our prepared, Dog-2.", announces the man, codenamed Dog-1.  
"Getting our present ready.", Dog-2 said, who sounds like a women.  
"Dog-3, Dog-4. When the package comes to you, get ready to retrieve it.", says Dog-1.  
"This Dog-4. Ready to commence mission.", says the man with codename Dog-4.

"Roger.", simply says Dog-3, who sounds like a young man.  
"Commence the operation when I fire the first shot.", orders Dog-1.

The truck starts coming closer and closer to the trap the team has set up. As they are feet away from Dog-2, she actives the machine, which caused a short range EMP, frying the electronic equipment on both vehicles. Dog-1 then fires his rifle at the driver of the front truck, killing him via the throat. As the front truck hits the road spikes, along with the fact that the driver is dead, causes the truck lose control as it drives off the curb, spiraling to the it's left. A passenger coming out the back from the left, turns out to be a Hydra agent with a machine gun who was killed upon leaving the truck, when Dog-4 threw a knife at his throat. Dog-3 then rushes to the right door, opening it as inside the back, is a women who's hands and legs are cuffed with handcuffs and her head covered with a bag.

Meanwhile, the truck coming from behind, tried to brake from the spikes, but couldn't, but stopped before it hit the curb. The driver and passenger came out their doors, but died immediately, when Dog-1 shot them at quick secession.

"All hostiles are down.", announces Dog-1.  
"Not all of them!", yells Dog-2 as whatever coming from behind the back of the freight truck starts moving as the cover starts tearing itself apart.

In the field, Dog-3 had just used his knife to cut the handcuffs off the woman as he then removes the bag. Her face has freckles and broken glasses along with blond hair, but she looks physically and emotionally drained as strands of gray hair falls on her right eye.

"This is Dog-3. Hostage recovered.", informs Dog-3.

* * *

**One Week Later, SHIELD Base 35, Training Facility**

* * *

It was the wall again. After making it past the other obstacles, Shinji faces the wall again. When he starts climbing again, it was a bit easier this time, but still difficult.

"C'mon Shinji! Your doing better so far! Pick those balls up and carry them over!", yells Blake as he checks his throat, saying to himself, "Gotta stop screaming like that."

Blake didn't make much insults this time due to Shinji not stopping. He slowed down a bit due to fatigue, but manages to get over as he drops to his butt on the floor, panting.

"Congratulations Shinji.", comments Blake who clapping before saying, "You've beat your time by only 5 seconds. Good progress, but not good enough for SHIELD."  
"5 seconds!? I thought you said I was doing good?", asks a shocked Shinji.  
"I said your doing better.", corrects Blake, "Your time still stinks."  
"I'm really am no good.", quietly said Shinji as he looks down on the ground, hiding his eyes.

"I didn't say you were no good. I even said that you did better.", assures Blake as he walks up to Shinji, "Don't forget, your shooting is not bad. You can hit targets good."  
"Don't think that goo enough.", says Shinji, "Besides, you're much better at shooting then me."  
"That because I practiced.", said Blake as he grabs Shinji's right arm, "Now get up. I know you're not tired, just depressed."

Blake helps Shinji back up to his feet as Shinji dusts himself off using his hands. He look at his hands and his legs, feeling like he under performing. He knows he's improving, but the feeling of failure is latched on to him. He doesn't like it. A part of him wants to quit, feeling like nothing will change after t3 months, yet he knew Blake won't allow that. As Blake leads him to the shooting range, Shinji take a couple of glances to him. He tries to think of what kind of person Blake is. He feels kind, yet there are times that feel like he has other motives for being kind. A part of Shinji wants to trust him, but another part tells him no. Shinji doesn't want to know what Blake wants, because he may not like the answer. All Shinji can do is follow him to the shooting range.

The shooting range in the base is almost empty. This is due to the lack of soldiers in the base as it only met the required amount. In a way it's justified, due being inside the U.S. And that the base doesn't have much value.

"I'll go get a gun. Do you want a pistol or a rifle?", asks Blake, placing his hands behind his head.  
"I'm not that confident in a rifle, so I'll go with pistol.", answers Shinji as Blake nods and fetches for a pistol.

Shinji looks around the room, which looks a bit dust and old, but still performable, and wonders why is he here. He starting to accept the idea of being in an unknown place, but it still doesn't make things better. All Shinji can do is look for a start. That why he's here and yet… it still doesn't make things better. Blake returns to Shinji with a pistol on hand. But before he can give to him, Blake rises gun above Shinji.

"Before I can give it to you, what kind of gun is this?", Blake as he leans the gun closer so that Shinji can get a better look.  
"M9 pistol.", answers Shinji as Blake made sure Shinji knew what gun was what.  
"What kind of M9?", Blake adds as a part of Shinji doesn't feel like doing this.  
"M9A1.", Shinji then added as Blake hands him the gun.

As Shinji goes up to the a booth as Blake gets everything started. A target pops up, Shinji steady his aim and breathes slowly, where he can see his breathe due to the cold weather outside. He fires as he learns to handle the recoil better then when he first tried it. It hits a shoulder as Shinji fires some more. The target was about 20 feet away from Shinji, but Shinji manges to get the right shoulder twice, left chest, left hand, middle of the stomach, right eye, left ear (by accident), and a right in the middle of the forehead. He fired about 17 rounds before stopping as Blake looks impressed.

"Your doing good.", comments Blake as he tossed Shinji a magazine for the M9.

As Shinji reloads, he thought about how Blake did when he showed Shinji what to do. It amazing as Blake barely missed a shot, hitting where he wanted the bullet to hit. At first Shinji thought he was magical or what powers, until Blake told him he was just human. A human with a good shot and a good head. Compare to Shinji, he can be considered a man with a palace compare to Shinji, who lives in a box. Shinji just kept doing Blake tells him as the sound of bullets rings throughout the shooting range.

* * *

**?, Field in Alaska**

* * *

Dog-1 didn't expect that there was somebody else behind the large truck. They didn't get information on an extra guy who was behind the truck, inside helicopter. The helicopter covered by the sheets behind the truck, but the team tried to keep everybody from reaching, taking them out early. As the wings of the helicopter rips the sheets apart as pieces suddenly flies up before falling like the snow, Dog-1 quickly backs away from the copter, hiding behind some trees as Dog-2 follows suit by using a clocking device on her suit to hide on the snow. The pilot of the copter could be bothered with them as he looks at where Dog-3 and Dog-4 are, along with the hostage. His orders are to relocate the hostage, but if outside inference happens, killed them and her. Dog-3 and 4 sees the helicopter targeting them as Dog-3 tries to wake the women up.

"Dr. Analotte, this SHIELD responding.", Dog-3 calmly says, trying to get the doctor to respond, "I need you to move now!"

The doctor just makes a few grunts as Dog-3 guess that she might been affected with drugs or worse. He quickly hands Dr. Analotte to Dog-4 as the helicopter starts flying towards them. It aims it's guns at Dog-3 as Dog-4 knows it his time to get out of the way, as he jumps out of the way, with the doctor in his hands as lands on the ground, using his body to protect the doctor. A hail of gunfire fires from god pods to the sides of the helicopter as snow and smoke covers the area in front of Dog-3 as the gunfire comes towards him. Soon piles of snow and the vapor from the heat of the bullets reaches Dog-3 as his body is shallowed up in from the gunfire.

* * *

**1 Month Later, SHIELD Base 35, Training Facility**

* * *

Blake stops his stopwatch as Shinji climbs over the wall. With a new time on hand, Blake whistles, impressed as Shinji beats his time by more then 30 seconds, reaching the minimum requirement and surpassing his record from a month ago. Shinji sits on his behinds breathing slowly, but trying not breath so heavily. After a few seconds, gets up on his own as Blake nods his head in approval.

"In one month, you've beaten your time by like 45 seconds! I think Fury would accept this time. ", announces Blake as Shinji smiles a bit.  
"I really did it.", said Shinji, feeling a sense of pride for what he did, "I did it."  
"I thought for sure that it would take about 2 months to do this in time.", thought Blake as Shinji looks at the course, with the feeling of achievement, "His body is suppose to be denser. Maybe his body is adapting? Ether way, he finished ahead by 1 month."  
"Shinji.", Blake calls out as Shinji turns to him, "For now on, we'll make sure that you are above what Colonel Fury is expecting you to be. Okay?"  
"Yes.", Shinji calls out.  
"So the next course is going be harder as well as adding more weight to your workouts.", Blake announces, "Your aiming is improving as well as your close combat skills. You can do this."  
"Yes.", Shinji nods.  
"So, lets go work on your knife later?", asks Blake as Shinji nods.

* * *

**?, Field in Alaska**

* * *

As bits of snowflakes and piles of snow falls to the ground from the hail of bullets firing at Dog-3, the pilot of the helicopter leans closer to see if he got Dog-3. He then sees a quick flash, before his life became to an end, as the helicopter suddenly exploded. Fire, smoke, and burning metal from the helicopter falls to the ground, Dog- 4 then helps the doctor up.

"As usual, you went a little overboard just for that.", said Dog-4, "You know Tess had a rocket launcher somewhere."

Dog-4 then turns to Dog-3, still standing on the very spot he stood when the helicopter fired, not even taking a bit of damaged. The clear visor of his helmet is up, as it then lowers, covering his blue eyes from the snow. He is panting a bit, but continues as he responds to Dog-4.

"I felt that this would be less wasteful.", responds Dog-3 in a professional tone.  
"Well save your energy. We need that for later.", commands Dog-4, "Remember what our next objective is."  
"Understood." replys Dog-3 as the two gets a call from their communicators.  
"This Dog-1. What happened there?", Dog-1 orders for an answer.  
"Dog-3 blew it up.", answers Dog-4 as Dog-3 just looks at Dog-4, but with no resentment or anger in them.  
Dog-1 became a bit silent as Dog-4 think be heard a sigh, as Dog-1 makes his say, "Shinji, did you do "that"?"

* * *

**3 Months After Fury's Challenge, SHEILD Base 35, Shinji's Room**

* * *

3 months have passed since that day. Ever since, Shinji was given lessons by Blake about combat, gun usage and the different types, and other various things. Blake hoped that it will be enough. Right now, he and Shinji are standing up, side by side, on the right side of the bed, near the door. Blake glances at Shinji and sees a difference between now and 3 months ago. Shinji has a bit more muscle, but not toned. His eyes are bit sharper, but still retain that puppy dog look. Right now, Shinji is not wearing a hospital gown or workout clothes, but a nice white shirt with a blue shirt underneath, which the bottoms are stuffed inside his black pants. Blake can only sigh as he looks at the clothes Shinji requested.

"Why are you wearing that? Try to be a bit more stylish in your clothes.", Blake suggests as looking at the clothing makes his eyes roll.  
Shinji looks at himself, with a confused look on his face, saying, "What's wrong with?"  
"It's so…", Blake says, pausing to find a better word for it, before giving up and saying, "Boring."  
"Boring?", wonders Shinji, as he takes a second look at his clothing, "Why?"  
"To be honest…", says Blake, pausing as he thought of what he thinks is the best description of Shinji's clothing choice, "it's like your mother picked out your clothes to the point where you would get the clothes that she wants for you."  
"A mother picking out my clothing?", slowly said Shinji as for a brief second, he had a vivid image of Yui Ikari, before snapping back to reality.  
"I asked what type of clothing you want and you pick "mom" clothes Shinji. You're a cute kid. I heard a couple of the nurses saying you look like a cute little brother. You just need clothes to bring something out.", said Blake.

Shinji thought about what Blake said. Although he was a little creep out by a older male calling him "cute". Even so, Shinji doesn't know much more about clothing.

"To be honest, I really don't know much about fashion or style.", admits Shinji as he looks at Blake, "I think I wear something like this everyday, I think. I just look if they are okay and just wear them."  
"Well, try to see what your wearing. They say first impression comes when someone first look at you and examine what you look like.", says Blake as he sees shadows of people coming through the window, "And I'll continue this later. Commander incoming."

Shinji spots Director Fury, walking towards the room through the window. Dr. Rocke is seen along with him and a couple of guards. As Fury enters the room with the doctor, Blake salutes as Shinji stands still, with his hands outside and his back straight.

"Sir.", Blake greets as Fury gestures him to stop.  
"Dr. Rocke informs me that his ability to produce that barrier is going well.", comments Fury as he looks at Shinji, "Apparently you to concentrate high enough in order produce the barrier quickly."  
"Yes.", Shinji nods as he can feel that Fury examining him. Judging everything outside of him.  
"In 3 months, in this hell of a winter, Blake managed make you look better then you were 3 months ago.", comments Fury as Shinji feels a bit hopeful, until Fury breaks that mood, "However, it's not if you can do sh*t like a solider, but if you can follow orders without complications. That what I wanted and expected of you."  
"I can do that.", Shinji says, afraid as Fury's dominating presence is starting to overwhelm him, but try to sound confident.  
"Then I'll ask you again.", said Fury as he glares deadly at Shinji, who almost thought about backing away from that, "Why do you want to join SHIELD?"

For the first second, Shinji is trembling just like 3 months ago. He realizes that while Blake taught him what to do when in combat, he haven't taught him what to say for this question. He glazes at Blake, who turns his head. Shinji's eyes widen a bit, as he thought that Blake abandoned him, but sees Blake pointing his index finger at Shinji himself. Raises his eyebrow at what Blake means, but he knows that Blake is trying to say something about Shinji himself.

Shinji remembers what Blake said to him about Fury. He says that he'll catch any lie Shinji throws at him, so lying is not the answer. But, Shinji knew that in the end, his answer was a selfish answer. He not a hero who wants to save everybody. He is not a hero of justice, defeating the bad guy and saving the day. He is a selfish human, with a selfish answer. That selfish answer is his only answer and honest answer. Is the answer that Shinji can give himself.

"My answer is still a selfish one.", softly, but clearly says Shinji as Fury raises his eyebrow, "The reason why I want to join is still selfish. In the end, that's all I can say because it's true. I'm a selfish person, but even so, this answer is what true to me. Maybe I'm not a hero who wants to join to save people, I can still save people, despite my selfish reason. This my first reason why I want to join. I can't think of anything but myself, but still, I want to think about things then myself.."

Shinji then lowers his head and bows, almost subconsciously. Fury is little surprised by that, but shows little movement of it in his face. Blake on the other hand, is shocked and it written all over him, but knew that the answer Shinji gave Fury is more honest and less begging, as he simply watches as always.

"So this is my answer. If you say no, I won't say anything. This just means I'm unsuited. If I have to stay here for my life, okay.", Shinji says as his voice grows quieter as he finishes his sentence.

Shinji keeps his head and upper body straight and vertical as Fury just makes a sigh. He looks at this 14 year old, who just months ago, begged him and gave excuses on why he has to join. His thoughts turned to Black Widow, who joined SHIELD during her skit with the Avengers because she said it the best place to use her skills. But Fury knows that the real reason is for atonement for her past. Not to save the world, even thought she'll do it in a heartbeat, but atonement. That what caused her to deflect to the west and made her the women she is today.

"Get your face off the floor kid.", Fury commands as Shinji does what he say and tries to look at him in the eyes, "Honestly, your right. That was a selfish answer. "For yourself" is what you basically said."

Shinji's eyes turn down on the floor as Fury just sighs when he saw this.

"Look, maybe I given you less credit. I thought that you would give up on this and go through with what you have, but you didn't. Now don't put your eyes on the floor", Fury orders as Shinji snaps his eyes back to Fury, "You didn't give any excuses, just a straight answer. I can tell you are an honest kid who just needs guidance. I can tell that there more you want to say, but your keeping you mouth shut. You've change a bit since three months ago."

Fury then starts walking to the door as Shinji and Blake widen their eyes as they realize what this mean. Fury just turn his head back to them as he blocks the door.

"In 3 days, there will be a helicopter ready to take you to a private enlistment base where you would start training. You will learn things about espionage, equipment, and more combat training.", Fury announces, "Get ready for that."

Fury walks out of the room, along with his guards as he starts to leave the hall Shinji's room is in. Shinji and Blake just stood there speechless as the two turn to each other. They don't know how to react, as they look at each other shocked expression. When Blake realizes this, a snort came out of his mouth as he starts laughing at the situation.

"He said something good for us and we were just standing here like we have huge thumbs up our asses.", Blake describes as he tries to hold in his laughter.

A small smile appears on Shinji's face as he cheeks puff a bit as he tries to hold his laugher from Blake's contagious laughter. Blake lowers his laugh as Shinji laughs with his mouth closes.

"Well you made it.", acknowledges Blake as he looks at Shinji, "Is this what you wanted?"  
Shinji stops his as calms down a bit before answering, "I don't know. I just feel like I have to do something."  
"I can relate to that.", comments Blake as he puts his arms behind his head, "You do know that your life might get harder after this?"

Shinji says nothing. He looks like he was deep in thought, so Blake decides not to question some more. He simply tries to relax his mind as he heads to the door.

"I might get more information tomorrow, so I'll come here by then.", explains Blake as he waves at Shinji, "See you then. I have to leave."

Shinji slowly waves back as Blake then disappears as he passes the window. Shinji walks backward and sits down on his bed, with his hands on his knees. He just sits there, as he thought about what going to happen next. When thought about his future, his hands start shaking, not from excitement or from being impatience, but utter anxiety over his decision. In the end, he went through with Blake's training regiment, but he had Blake there, who told him don't stop, so Shinji didn't. Now that the moment is here, Shinji wonders why is he feeling like he might had a made a bad decision. He hopes that this is truly the right thing for himself, but the feeling of uncertainty looms him.

"_So this is your decision._"

* * *

**?**

* * *

The room disappears again from his eyes again as Shinji then stares face to face with the silhouette of himself. He has so much to ask him, but Shinji, deep down knows the silhouette wouldn't answer. But, Shinji still has to ask.

"Your… doing this again.", softly says Shinji as he makes a fist as it starts shaking from Shinji's vexation towards the shadowy version of himself, "Why are you doing this and now?"  
"It doesn't matter.", said the silhouette as he looks above himself, "In the end, it really doesn't matter. The end is still the same. No matter how you try to change the path."

Suddenly, the empty space above disperse like clouds as the dark sky appears. Stars start shining like Christmas lights on a tree as Shinji steps backwards, his mouth open from the sudden change of scene.

"You like this didn't you.", said the silhouette like a statement, "A world wear nothing happens. Where feelings with one another never changes. You hate change."

He doesn't understand what the silhouette is saying. He couldn't understand how he is doing this. He tries find an answer, but couldn't. All Shinji an do is look the other way and not say anything.

"I hate change too.", the silhouette says, causing Shinji to look at him immediately, "But, we have to deal with it and the pain it comes with. I hate the pain too."

* * *

**Shinji's Room**

* * *

He back to his room again. He said that and brought him back here again. All Shinji can do is look at the world around him.

"We'll meet again one day.", a voice in Shinji's suddenly announces, "When the curse draws to an end."  
"When… the curse… draws near?", thought Shinji as the voice of the silhouette disappears

Shinji just sits there, with a painful look on his face as he clutches the mattress of his bed.

* * *

**6 Years Later, The Open Field in Alaska**

* * *

The group of four are in the middle of the field, feet away from the crashed Hydra helicopter. The doctor has an emergency blanket around her as she sits on a rock after she got rid of the snow covering it. She then turns to Dog-1.

"So, your SHIELD?", asks Dr. Analotte in which Dog-1 nods in confirmation.  
"Yes.", confirms Dog-1 in which he removes his helmet, revealing man with blue eyes, in his late twenties, and brown hair thats tied to a ball in the back of his head,"My name is Agent Blake Sanders. It is our mission to bring you to safety."

The three other agents step back as they loft around, waiting for something.

"God, wasn't the pick up crew suppose to come in about now?", complains Dog-2 as the young women is pacing around the other two, back and forth, "We still have the second phase and the enemy is going to notice anytime soon."  
"Be patient. They have to stay out of Hydra's radar to get here.", the mature voice of Dog-4 assures as Dog-2 cross her arms.  
"I guess that makes sense.", Dog-2 gives as she turns to Dog-3, "Shinji, you heard anything?"

Dog-3, Shinji Ikari, just shakes his head as Dog-2 just sighs. Suddenly, light in the sky from a distance in front of them. They can be seen as 5 helicopters of the same model with the SHIELD symbol on the right side of each. Two land in front of them as Blake then helps Dr. Analotte up.

"These guys will get you out of here.", assures Blake as he points to the helicopter with more weaponry, as a bunch of soldiers starts to get down from it, "Don't worry, I got her."

Blake then helps get the doctor up to the helicopter as he take a peek behind her. After helping her up, Blake then returns to his group as they grab their equipment and get into the other helicopter. They get up and close the door as the helicopter takes off. Dog-2 and Shinji starts taking off their helmets, except Blake, who took his off already and Dog-4.

"Were you staring at her ass?", Dog-2 said suddenly as it took Blake by surprised.  
"What?", replys Blake, who already heard her.  
Dog-2 takes off her helmet, revealing a women in her mid-twenties with short black hair and brown eyes, "I saw you looking at her ass. We're on a mission remember?"  
"I know.", Blake relays, sounding like he doesn't want to talk more.

Shinji removes his helmet, as he immediately rubs his eyes after taking it off, only revealing his brown hair.

"Are you okay?", said Blake as he sees Shinji, who nods, "That was reckless. Remember we don't know much about that."  
"Understood.", said Shinji as he stops rubbing and reveals his blue eyes.

Time has past since that day when he came. 6 years in fact. Yet he only grew to look 16 years old. His eyes are more sharper, looking lifeless when he does his work. His hair grew a bit longer, covering bits of his forehead. His name is Shinji Ikari, agent of SHIELD.

* * *

**That all I have now. There will more information on the new characters like next chapter as well as 6 years later Shinji. Favorite and Follow like always and get ready for the next chapter. Have a good one!**


	9. (Not) Another Day

**Here is a brand new chapter for all of you! Hope you all enjoy it! After you finish this story, if your interested, go read another one of my stories which are both a Code Geass/Marvel crossover and Dragonball/Marvel crossover which takes place in the same continues as this story, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Midtown, New York City**

* * *

The alarm is ringing through out the room, as it can only be heard faintly beyond the walls. Shinji wonders why he sets it up at 5 in the morning. When he find himself getting up from his bed diligently, he stops wondering as it wasn't important. He could wake up at 3 pm if he wanted to, but the next 5 days is his days off and he feels that too lazy. He opens the windows in his room to let the air in, wearing a white shirt and blue pajamas pants which he uses to go to sleep. He look around his room, which has a small television on a stand across the across and piano to the left side of his bed.

He makes his bed and leaves through the door next to the television, coming into the small living room. The living room has a large television with pull out couch in front of it. The pullout currently being used by a little girl, younger then Shinji. Shinji looks at her before going to the kitchen as he puts on his black slipper and walks quietly to the kitchen floor. He starts the coffee machine on the counter as he goes to the refrigerator.

"_We don't have eggs._", thought Shinji, "_Why did I let Blake go get groceries by himself?_"

Shinji goes back to his room and changes to his normal clothes. It was pretty cold out, so Shinji decides to wear a light white hoodie for it. He puts his shoes on, goes out his room, and into the bathroom. He check himself in the mirror as he combs his bed hair. He thought about how his hair used to look like before Blake recommend it should be longer. He didn't mind. Although Shinji worries that it might get too long that the front might cover his eyes. After washing his face and brushing his teeth. He goes outside to the cold, fresh spring air. This was Shinji's morning routine.

After about 15 minutes Shinji comes back with bag of 2 cartons of large eggs. He then sees the little girl, awake and sitting on the restored couch, watching TV.

"Suzie.", Shinji calls out as the little girl turns to him, "Isn't a little early for you be awake?"  
"No.", responds Suzie as she sees the eggs on the bag, "Ohh, are you making breakfast?"  
"Yes.", responds Shinji as takes the eggs out of the bag and out one cartage in the refrigerator.  
"Are you making your Japanese breakfast again?", said a hopeful Suzie as Shinji nods, "Can I have some? I don't want to go to Mcdonald's again. I heard it can be bad for you."  
"I was planning on making breakfast for you too since your awake.", informs Shinji as he takes tofu out of the refrigerator.  
"You're making the soup again!", says an ecstatic Suzie.

After making breakfast with rice, omelet, and miso soup, Shinji makes three servings on all and places them in the table in the kitchen. Suzie took chair facing the kitchen, while Shinji took the one across it.

"Itadakimasu.", said Shinji to himself as Suzie immediately started eating.

Shinji guesses that Blake is not going to wake up until 9 am. He glances at the door next to the refrigerator, which goes to Blake's room. Besides his door, is the door to the bathroom, which is in the living room. Shinji's back is facing a brick wall, which extends the living room as well. After finishing his food, Shinji would place Blake's food in the microwave as he washes all of his and Suzie's dishes. This is also part of Shinji's morning routine.

Following that, Shinji spends the next hour or so, writing reports. While he's off duty now, there still work to do. Usually, the commander, Blake, would do it, but Dugan relies more on Shinji in that area, due to him being more detailed in the reports. Doesn't help that Blake usually delivers the reports late. Shinji once heard Commander Dugan saying that if Blake wasn't a good agent and leader, he wouldn't have been in charge of the squad Shinji is in in the first place.

The Hounds. That's their name. Well it's more of a nickname then an official team name, but it suits them because they are sent first when attacking the enemy. Blake embraces this and gave the team code names, although they could have been more impressive. Shinji has his own personal nickname, which suits Shinji's personality and his heart.

* * *

**3 Days Ago, Alaska, 100 Feet Below Ground Level**

* * *

The sound of various rifles, ether firing bullets, various types of energy, or ether, are all going off during a battle between two forces inside an underground base near the near the outside borders of Alaska. The defensive side, the terrorist organization, HYDRA, is fought a losing battle. When their counterpart, SHIELD, invaded the newly built base, they came through from above the hanger, where they proceed to destroy every type of escape vehicles. Even though HYDRA came prepared, knowing from an earlier observation that SHIELD was using helicopter, which doesn't have much firepower to get through the reinforce wall, but then detected a powerful beam coming from one of them, or rather, inside of them, which got them through.

After taking the hanger, the SHIELD squad then proceeded capture or wipe anyone who gets in their way, as they make there around the base to capture the base's leaders. They wanted to know how they managed to create a base in Alaska, without the United States and SHIELD knowing about it. During the scrimmage, one of the Hounds was front and center, drawing attention of the combatants of HYDRA. Many tried, using from conventional weapons and energy based weapons, but couldn't even touch the member of the Hounds. One even tried to use a knife, only for it be deflected, as the member of Hound, with with lackluster eyes, ends up injuring the combatant with bullet from a pistol to the right leg.

"Untouchable.", quietly said the injured HYDRA combatant as he's unable to move, "He's untouchable."

Shinji Ikari proceeded to draw attention to himself, using his A.T. Field to deflect attacks, as the rest of SHIELD quickly disposed of the distracted. When HYDRA started turning their attention to the rest of SHIELD, Shinji usually takes the opportunity attack that ones who regained their focus on the rest. It's easier for him, because none of their weapons can't touch him. They were about to finish their objective until something happened near the end.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

After finishing everything and quickly cleaning the kitchen and the living room, Shinji goes back to his room and locks the door. Suzie peeks behind her at his door, before turning back to the T.V. The first thing Shinji does is turn on his television, before grabbing a book. He didn't really watches to the TV. It was just there to produce noises as Shinji reads. Shinji doesn't even know what show is on. It was just there, to create noises to combat the quiet.

This became a habit of Shinji's since his original headphones one day stopped working. His headphones failed to work one day, resulting in Shinji just turning on the TV to replace it. Reading books in his room is what Shinji usually does on his days off. He watches TV, but there only a couple of shows he likes to watch. Blake wants Shinji to go outside with other people, but Shinji usually never does. Blake doesn't know why because he does want to pressure Shinji and look overbearing.

The relationship between Shinji and Blake has became complicated since Shinji became an agent. When Shinji became a recruit, due to the rule that no personal belongings are allowed in the base, Shinji gave his SDAT to Blake for safe keeping. It wasn't until 4 years later that Shinji gets it back, when he looked 15 years old. Due to Shinji needing a place to stay, Blake volunteer to have him as a roommate. It's one thing to be handler, with Blake having to watch over Shinji, but it's another to have an equal relationship as roommates

Shinji doesn't hate Blake. In fact, he enjoys his company, seeing him as a fun person. They actually get along well. The problem is that Blake, to very end, is someone who watching over Shinji for Fury as well as his superior officer. While they seemingly have an equal relationship as roommates, Shinji too passive on decision making, resulting in Blake making most of the important decisions involving the apartment. Not that Blake doesn't mind, but he wishes Shinji to be less passive. But Blake knew that Shinji has to do it by himself. So Blake usually just stays quiet about it, unless it becomes a problem.

Even thought Shinji is about 20 years old mentally, Blake feels that he hasn't grown much into an adult, but more like a kid in high school at home. Blake looks at Shinji at home and sees a teenager, both physically and emotionally, resulting in him trying to guide him, but wants him become more independent. The results are like a swaying scale from time to time.

This also gave Blake a crippling fear, that he might not guide his daughter well enough. Blake loves his daughter, but came only see her every two weeks in the weekends. Now that Blake has two weeks off, Suzie's mother allows her to live with him all week. Brianna Henry, the mother of Blake's child and ex-girlfriend from high school. At first, she was reluctant to allow Suzie to be with Blake, due to Blake's inability to cook, clean, and ability as a parent. It wasn't until Shinji moved in, that she became more open minded in letting Suzie stay with Blake., especially since she once met Shinji and discovered that he can clean and cook really well. Blake, who had just waken up and lazily walks from his room to the bathroom, spots his daughter watching TV.

"Morning, Suzie.", Blake tries to say cheerfully, but couldn't as he yawns after.  
"Morning Daddy.", Suzie says cheerfully.  
"Is Shinji up?", Blake asks, even though he knew Shinji is usually wakes up earlier then him.  
"Yes and he made you breakfast. It's in the microwave.", answers Suzie.  
"Got it.", said Blake before asking, "Hey, what do you want to do today?"  
"Maybe the movies?", answers unsurely Suzie.  
"Got it.", agrees Blake before entering the bathroom.  
"Should we ask Shinji if he wants to go?", politely asks Suzie as Blake just shakes his head.  
"He probably say that he wouldn't want to intrude.", suggest Blake, who has another reason on not inviting Shinji.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

* * *

Shinji finally finishes the he's been reading for awhile. It's a collection of short stories fit into a single book called "The Happy Prince and Other Tales". One of the common themes these tales talk about, especially in the Happy Prince is selflessness. The statue of the prince gives his sapphire and ruby eyes, parts that made him beauty to the poor out of sympathy. To Shinji, the most selfless one was the sparrow, who out of the love for the prince, he delivered the ruby and sapphire to the poor, only to die next to the prince because of the cold.

"_In a way, it was the prince's fault or letting the sparrow go during the winter._", thought Shinji as he feels something familiar, "_And the sparrow died, because he wanted the prince to be happy, because he loved him. Selfless love._"

For some reason, Shinji had an image in his head. He was playing the piano, but not the piano he uses, but a grand one. He was playing with someone as the way he's playing only made up half of the music being made. He then spots a really pale left hands on the keyboard playing next to him, before Shinji snaps back to reality.

"_What… was that!?_", thought a shocked Shinji as he holds his head, "_Where did that come from?_"

His head starts hurting before it's suddenly stops out of nowhere. He remembered the grand piano as he turns his head at his own, smaller piano. It was big enough to fit through his door and wide enough to keep at one side of the room, where the window is. He brought that piano a year later after joining SHIELD. He wanted to play it when he first saw it. In his spare time, he would play anything that feels good, ether his own original or a song he knows. He touches the keys on it as they made a soothing key note.

"_Is that the reason why I like playing the piano?_", thought Shinji as turns to the book in his bed, "_Maybe I need to read another book._"

Shinji goes out of his room, where he discovers that Blake and Suzie aren't in the living room. He sees dishes in the sink, meaning Blake ate his breakfast as Shinji grabs a black coat and goes out to the bookstore near where the apartment is at.

* * *

**Rego Park, New York**

* * *

A red light appears on a streetlight which stops a white 2006 Nissan Altima as several cars are behind it. Inside the car, is Blake with his 12 year old daughter in the backseat. Their on there way to the theater, but every since the mission awhile ago, Blake can't get his head out of what happened back then.

When they arrived to where the base's commander is suppose to be, they discovered that the commander poisoned himself. While most of HYDRA would take themselves out to kill any enemy, the commander only killed himself. At first, it just a situation where most would believe that the commander killed himself to prevent the leaking of any information he has, it was discovered that after the raid, there was an emergency self destruct switch the decreased commander could have used. Meaning that if the commander wanted to kill himself, he could have used it to take out as many SHIELD agents as possible, but instead, he poisoned himself.

"Daddy?", Suzie calls out for as the lights turn green.  
"What is it, Suz?", answers Blake, who stops thinking and turn his attention to his daughter.  
"Why didn't we ask Shinji if he wants to go with us?", questions Suzie with confusion.  
After taking the time to on figuring out what to say, Blake starts answering with, "How do you feel about Shinji?"  
"About Shinji?", wonders Suzie, who took the time as well to answer, "I like him. He's really nice and cooks for me. He helps me with homework too. He's cool."  
"I think he's cool too.", replys Blake, although he feels a bit embarrasses about calling Shinji cool, "He's a great guy, but… when was the last time you saw Shinji going outside that doesn't involve getting stuff or to go to work."  
Suzie took a second, but couldn't come with anything as Blake continues, "I want him to go outside with people because he wants to go, not because we are going and he's going because it's comfortable. I know Shinji going to say yes."  
"He likes book so I hope he meets someone in the book store. A friend or a girlfriend, but he seems scared of something.", continues Blake, "Out of everybody in the world, I know Shinji the best, which is not saying much. I know he's afraid of something and I want him to conquer that on his own. I don't know what he's afraid of, but I'll help him if anything happens, but I'm your parent, not his."

Suzie doesn't know what to say or how to respond, mostly because expression Blake made in the end was a bit scary. Blake sighs as he knew he said somethings that are unnecessary to Suzie. While Blake is the closest person to Shinji, the distance is not much. At times they seems like brothers living in the same apartment, but there the times where they feel like just acquaintances at best. That because they don't say much about each other's life. From their past to the current situation. Athought they changed a t as it was because of Shinji that Blake learned to read the mood of others better due to Shinji being more quiet then most. Shinji on the other hand, became a bit snarky since he first met Blake, but became more confident in his skills in combat. Overall, deep down, Blake wants to help, but only if Shinji knows what he wants and actively goes for it.

* * *

**Bookstore, Rego Park**

* * *

Exist near the apartment is a small bookstore which houses many classical and modern novels. When Shinji first came here, it was when he first became roommates with Blake as Blake showed him around the neighborhood. When Blake asks Shinji if he liked books, Shinji just nodded, but really didn't read much books. This resulted however, in Blake taking a reluctant Shinji inside the store. It wasn't until Shinji figured there wasn't much to do in the apartment where would start visiting the bookstore.

Another that Shinji liked about this store was the fact that is also had many other books from other countries, but they are English translated. It didn't bother Shinji that much, but he would for a classical book from Japan that's still have some Japanese. It's been awhile since Shinji read or said something in his native language.

Because Shinji usually come there from time to time, the manager knew him and would tell of the new books coming in. He told Shinji at the door that book from Japan about a deserter from World War 2 going made in a jungle. While didn't like those kinds of stories, he figured he should check it out.

The foreign books had their own section where they are arranged from the country their originated in, then by alphabetical order. When Shinji arrived there, he found a young woman, with short reddish brown hair also where the Japanese novels are located at. While she seems like a pretty person from behind, Shinji decides to ignore her to find his book. When looking for it, sometimes his eyes would turn to the young women. She seems to be the same age as him biologically when he sees her face, which was pretty. She also had the same shade of blue like him and she's also Japanese as well.

Shinji feels like he wants to talk, but decides not to. Mostly out fear that it might end badly and from the fact, that he think he might waste her time. So he decides to look for his book, which he found moments later. As soon as he pulls it out of the shelf, the sound of a women happened.

"Ah!", the young women from Shinji's right let out as she walk towards him, "I was looking this as well."

She looks up at Shinji, who eyes starts losing it's sharpness and for a moment, looked like the eyes he had 6 years ago.

"Do you want it?", asks the women.  
"You can have it.", Shinji tries to say with zero nervousness, but still let some of it out.  
"Thank you.", thanked the women as takes the book off of Shinji's hands, "Your really nice."  
"Is that so?", Shinji said, as he tries to figure how this conversation might go.  
The women observes Shinji before it looks like she came into a realization, "Are you Japanese too?"  
"Umm… yes.", answers Shinji as the women smiles.  
"I didn't notice it at first, due to the pale skin, but you are.", explains the women as she then try to clear up what she said, "Not that pale skin is bad. It considered Japanese beauty."  
"Y-yes it is.", nervously agrees Shinji, as he loses his composure.  
"This is so great.", said the women in excitement and in Japanese, "I never met another Japanese here."  
"To be honest, me nether. But I only lived here for 2 years.", informs Shinji.  
"I just recently got here from Japan.", explains the women, "I getting my own apartment here so until then, I'm living with a friend."  
"I live with a friend too.", adds Shinji as he feels less tense the more they talk to each other.  
"That's good.", remarks the women as he extends her hand, "My name is Mana. Kirishima Mana."  
"Ikari Shinji.", Shinji said, introducing himself to Mana.  
"It's nice to meet you, Shinji-kun.", smiles Mana as Shinji blushes a bit.  
"It's nice to meet you too… Kirishima-san.", responds Shinji in a nervous manner due to Mana calling him by his first name.  
"Since people call each other by their first name here, you can do that.", suggests Mana which causes Shinji to blush some more.  
"Okay… Mana…-san.", replys Shinji who deciding on what to call her.  
"I know. Since this seems to be the only copy here. How about we share it?", suggest Mana, "I'll read it one week, then to take the next, and whoever likes the book more gets it."  
"Umm, that sounds good.", agrees Shinji, who's in pressure.

This is a bit nerve wrecking for Shinji. It's been awhile since he talked to a complete stranger, especially a girl. Blake once told him that a couple of young women seem interested in him, besides looking 16, but says that they are waiting for Shinji to make a move, which Shinji never does, which resulted in ones who looked at him to move on to somebody else.

He also remembered some advice Blake gave him about women, which Shinji listens too, but felt he might not use them. One of them to be confident on what your saying and doing. It's not easy for Shinji. It felt a bit mysterious to him.

As the duo checks out the book, they stop at the entrance.

"I'm going to my new apartment.", announces Mana, "Do you want to come?"  
"If that's okay with you then… okay.", said Shinji, trying to consider on what to say.  
"Then lets.", cheerfully said Mana.

They took the direction where Shinji's apartment is at. Mana struck a conversation with Shinji about the type of books they read, which causes Shinji to loosen up as the atmosphere becomes more comfortable. Shinji thanked Mana's cheerfulness for helping him be more talkative. As they make their way to Mana's apartment, Shinji felt that he'd been here before, as he then realizes that this is the same he takes towards and from the bookstore.

"Well this is the place.", announces Mana at the building that not only houses Mana's apartment, but Shinji's and Blake's as well.  
"_Not that I think about, the landlady did say there is going to be a new tenant._", thought Shinji who felt that he should have seen this coming.  
"What's wrong?", asks Mana who sees Shinji's blank stare.

After clearing up that this is also where Shinji lives, the two then go inside and climb to the second floor, where there two doors on each side. Mana then points to the second door on the left side.

"That's where I live. Do you want to come in?", politely asks Mana as Shinji nods uncomfortably as this is the first someone he met recently lets him inside their house.

The first room they come into is the living room, which has a small kitchen in far corner. While in reality, it s pretty spacey place for one person, Shinji couldn't see it, as there are a lot of boxes all over the place. It seems that Mana not quite moved in as the only thing she has set up is a table with chairs.

"I'm not quite finished settled in.", said Mana making her way to the kitchen, with Shinji feeling that what she said was an understatement, "Would you like some tea?"  
"I would love some.", nods Shinji with an bit of an awkward smile.  
"That a pretty funny smile.", giggles Mana as Shinji blushes a bit from that statement, "You know, when you first walked into that store, you looked completely different then what you are now. More aloof."  
"Is that so?", said Shinji even though he gets that statement a lot.  
"Now you look like a super awkward guy who talking to a girl for the first time.", jokes Mana, while Shinji feels it's a good description of him.  
"I'm the type to be a bit awkward with new people.", informs Shinji as feels bit down about that, "I'm not the sort of person of jumps at the opportunity to meet someone I don't know."  
"Then how do you meet others?", questions Mana as she lights the stove and searches for a teapot in one of the boxes.  
"When I have to.", answers Shinji.  
"It sounds like you must have a lonely life if you do that.", Mana says, giving her opinion.  
"It's not so bad once you get used to it.", says Shinji with a bit of a monotonic tone, "I've managed to survive because of that."  
"Well, you've managed to meet me without using that way of life.", smiles Mana, causing Shinji to blush a bit.  
"I-I guess that's true.", nervously says Shinji.

The two talk about what kind of life they lived until now. Shinji didn't want to tell her about SHIELD or the fact he's from another world. But since he feels that his life outside of work is uninteresting, he ends up talking about Blake and his daughter, although he feels it's that he should about himself and not someone else. He switches to the food he cooks and the type of cleaning material he uses, which makes him feel worse about his life. But then Shinji sees Mana interested in his words, which makes him a bit better.

Mana talks about her life in Japan. About how her parents died in an accident when she was young and her getting adopted by a couple of people. She talks about her daily life when she was at school, her home life, and her relationships. She then explains how she moved here, as her friend, who was her pen pal, allowed her to stay before she obtain this apartment. She doesn't say much after that as the to drink their tea. Suddenly, Shinji receives a call from his smartphone.

"Excuse me.", apologies Shinji as he sees it's from Blake, "Hello?"  
"It's me. Where are you?", asks Blake as Shinji realizes that he must have finished the movie with Suzie and went home.  
"At… someone's house.", Shinji answers while blushing, Blake utters a "what" in confusion.  
"You're in another person's house?", repeats Blake in disbelief, "Who's?"  
"This girl who just moved in to the building. The new tenant.", answers Shinji, with a bit of nervousness.  
"A women?", Blake repeats as he lets out a quick chuckle as Shinji suddenly envision a goofy smile on his face, "Well look at you, Mr. Stud. It's about tim-"  
"It's not like that.", assures Shinji as he really doesn't know what to do with Mana, "I'm just being friendly with her. I'm not sure if I should be in a relationship."  
"Ether way, I know your ether going to screw this up or causes her to lose interest, so I'm going there to be your wingman now.", announces Blake as he quickly hangs up before Shinji can say anything."  
"What's wrong?", asks Mana as she sees Shinji's face of disbelief.  
"A lot of things.", answers Shinji as he sighs at Blake's quick judgment.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

* * *

Walking down a huge hallway, which looks like a medieval corridor with torches on both side of the wall, a fearsome, yet twisted women with green hair, wearing a green spandex suit walks up to two men who are guarding a large twin door. One of the men is a black haired, man from the Middle East, wearing black military pants, black sleeveless shirt with a dark green tattoo of a serpent running up from his right shoulder to his right hand. The other looks like he's from European decent, but with dyed wild crimson red hair, wearing a black military vest with a HYDRA symbol on the back, pants, and metal shoulder pads.

"It's been awhile, our leader, Viper.", said the Middle Eastern as he knees to her, before correcting himself, "No, Madame Hydra."

Viper sneers at this as she knows the leader those two serve are behind that door. She glares at the European as he smugs viciously at her. She consider him not worth it as his only quality is his powers, but if his leader falls from grace, then she would gladly get rid of him first, literally in all ways.

The Middles Eastern opens both of the doors as the European just move to the side. Madame Hydra or Viper goes inside the room as the door closes from outside. Viper then glances around the room, which is a study out of the medieval times. Sitting behind a desk, writing somethings on a piece of paper, is a young man wearing a green military commander uniform with a small HYDRA symbol on the left shoulder. While this looks like a tribute to the late Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, aka Supreme Hydra, the only thing that's different is the mask he wears on his face and his hair. The metal mask only cover his eyes, with two ruby glass located where is eyes are at. His hair is pure white and his skin is really pale like snow. When sees Madame Hydra, he smiles politely.

"It's been awhile, my leader.", greets the young man.  
"Iscariot.", Viper only said as she glares at the man, "You'll pay for you have done."  
"If this about the sudden discovery of your recently built base in Alaska, I shall tell you now that I have no intention of making you lose face with the counsel or to the rest of our men.", the young man codenamed Iscariot assures.  
"There are voices of others saying that you should be the next Surpreme Hydra due to your mentor being the former Supreme Hydra himself.", explains Viper as Iscariot just steeple his hands.  
"I do not have such ambition as being the leader of this huge monster.", assures Iscariot, "You have my word, Madame Hydra."  
"Why should I believe it? I know your planning something.", accuses a very vicious Viper, "You have been requesting an excavation in some poorly known part of Japan. What's so important in Japan?"

At that moment, Iscariot climb out of his chair and pull something out from a cabinet from his desk. It was a file with a bunch of documents in them. Iscariot pulls out one file and show it to Viper. Viper takes a look at a picture of a mechanical beast.

"What is this?", questions Viper as Iscariot gives the rest of the file.  
"The result.", vaguely answers Iscariot, "A result that can be birth from seeds of knowledge. If you want the world in your hands, then I request that science division bring me a couple of ambitious members. For you see, this could help bring a bit more wonder into this world."

* * *

**A new meeting with a stranger. A dire emergency in the place known as Savage Land. Conflict inside Hydra. All that, next chapter.**

**If you like to review this story, please do so. I know I have problems with grammar and i need a beta (making offers for any of my stories), so tell me what else I need to work on in ether this story or any of my stories. Make your review conservative and remember, your opinion to me matters.**

**For those of you that don't know who Mana Kirishima is, she a character from a Neon Genesis video game, who appeared in other Neon Genesis Evangelion works. She as interesting character as the best I can describe her is someone with Asuka's assertiveness and Rei's gentleness. For those of you who know her storyline in the game, it's the same here, but a bit more complex. For those of you who want to know the shipping for this story is, there is none. It's more like experimenting with relationships.**

**Also, here is another thing I have to say. Soon or later, I'm going to do a storyline involving all three of my stories since they take place in that same universe and I might do cooperations with characters from different stories form time to time. There might be a couple of people who would read Evangelion, but don't know Code Geass or Dragonball, while there are going to be people who know Dragonball and Evangelion, but not Code Geass, and there are those who would want to only exclusively read as story.  
The first cooperation story I did is abased off the Nick Fury's Secret War and it required for people to read Saiyan of Marvel and Code Geass. I'm not going to do that for now on. Instead, any prospective from a character won't go to another story, but stay in their story. Meaning we won't see the prospective of a character from one story in another. For example, we won't see Lelouch's perspective (main character of Code Geass) in a You Must (Not) Run Away and we won't see a Shinji's perspective in Saiyan of Marvel. If an event happens, we'll see that event through all three stories perspective instead of one. Give me your thoughts on this formula.**

**Check out my other stories along with my extras for info on one of the Original Character from this story along with the other OCs from my other stories. Hoped you enjoy the story!**


	10. The Land Forgotten By Time

**Here is the next chapter for You Must (Not) Run Away. If you wish to review, go ahead, it's always welcomed.**

* * *

The world of Shinji Ikari has changed in the last several years. Once a 14 year boy, who's father abandoned him and forced him to live with his teacher, he would soon become an EVA pilot against god like beings called Angels. He met several others like him, such as Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Shikinami, and in a smaller extent, Mari Illustrious Makinami. After meeting his father for the first time in 3 years, he would soon meet other adults who were a part of his life. Mistato Katsuragi is an example.

While seems to be taking a turn for better to Shinji, the game inside the shadows of NERV, between his father, Gendo Ikari, and the mysterious organization, SEELE, which resulted in his fellow pilot, Asuka, to be the pilot of EVA Unit 3, which was soon infected by an angel. Gendo, forced his own son, to seemingly kill and maim Asuka, resulting in Shinji to quit NERV and stop piloting EVA. Until the 10th Angel came…

* * *

**Unknown Hydra Base**

* * *

The man in the mask, Iscariot, is in deep thought about certain events that transpired before the arrive of Madam Hydra. Among them, is a project he's been working for 2 years since he gained significant power since the death of Baron Von Strucker in the hands of Nick Fury. While Iscariot is thankful of what he learned from Strucker, he never liked the person Von Strucker really is. A man could kill his child and he will tell that person that he owes the killer a favor. Such a man, Iscariot truly despise.

In any case, it seems that Viper might consider his project, but will try to delay it, in case the council might start reconsidering Viper's position. Inside Hydra, while there is a leader of the entire organization, there's also a council, filled with people with influence, that helped keep Hydra alive, since the years of World War II. They also decide the new leader of Hydra in case of a need for replacement. They never appear openly as members of Hydra/ Their always hide in it's shadows, watching decisions from the organization.

Iscariot knows a member in the council, but they don't know, he knows. Iscariot seen him before and knows his secrets. Just like Strucker, Iscariot has reasons to despise this man.

* * *

**Mana's Apartment**

* * *

"I see. So your also his coworker as well.", says Mana as she pours tea in a tea cup.

A little while ago, Blake Saunders found where Mana and Shinji are, as he asks the landlady who just moved in. Mana invited him in as Shinji feels like he wants hide himself. Blake explained how he and Shinji are roommates, as well as coworkers. Blake made sure that she doesn't know about them being SHIELD agents.

"That's right. The number of times I saved this guy form trouble, I tell you. He can be a really hassle.", complains Blake, causing Shinji to look the other from the two, "But, he's good guy. Smart too. He'd be more handsome if he doesn't have those gloomy eyes. There's a girl we work with that says that she can't tell what he's thinking, making her keep her distance from him."  
"I can understand that.", agrees Mana, as Shinji obtains the feeling of embarrassment over himself, "When I first saw, I thought he looked sad and a bit suspicious like he's going to rob the place. But then I see him getting nervous and stuttering a little bit, and he's suddenly cute, like a puppy."  
"A puppy huh?", says Blake, feeling like he needs to the change the flow of the conversation, "_I made a mistake. At this rate, she won't see Shinji as boyfriend material. She'll see him as a little brother. Must make him sound cool._"  
"Umm…", Shinji interrupts as he heard what Mana says, "Do I really look like a puppy?"  
"When you get nervous, yes.", honestly answers Mana, as Shinji feels like he's losing a bit of pride he has left, "But you look more like a guard dog when you came into the store."  
"A guard dog?", wonders Shinji as Blake thinks it's a good description.  
"_Well, he does do whatever he's order to do._", thought Blake, every time someone asks Shinji to do something he doesn't have to, "_He's pretty passive on decision making, so he needs orders to do something._"  
"I'm not saying that it's bad thing. I like dogs.", comments Mana, as Shinji didn't expect that, causing to blush some more.  
"I-I see.", says Shinji, as his hand shakes a bit, before regaining his composure.  
"This is to good to be true.", thought Blake as he looks a Mana all suspicious like, "She likes him as soon as she met him. There's got to be a another motive. No girl in my life haven't been this quick this me."  
"To be honest, I was a little lonely since I only knew one person here in New York, so thank you for spending time me.", smiles Mana before turning to Shinji, "I hope to learn more about you, Shinji."

Blake then thought about his ex when Mana said that. That was his ex used to say when she expressed interest in him. In fact, he remembered that Brianna was that quick with him too. A girl who made eyes at him, despite how people looked at him, compare to somebody else who was closed to Blake. Thinking about how he managed to screw up almost all his past relationships, Blake truly regrets it.

After about 15 minutes, Blake and Shinji have to leave as they say their goodbyes.

"Thank you for your company you two.", cheerfully thanked Mana as she pulls out her hand.  
"If you need anything, let us know.", says Blake as he shakes her hand.  
"Thank you, Blake.", thanked Mana before she turns to Shinji, "And since he said that,,, I need someone to help me move my set up my apartment.. Shinji?"  
"W-What?", stutters Shinji, who knew what she asks, but wanted to confirm her saying it.  
"I'm asking if you want to help me with my stuff.", answers Mana, before saying in an innocent tone, "I'm just a frail girl who wishes somebody would help her."  
After a brief moment of hesitation, trying to think why this girl is involving herself with him, Shinji ends up agreeing, in Japanese, "I will, Mana…. san."  
"Thank you, Shinji-kun.", Mana thanked in Japanese, thinking it's appropriate to respond in the in native language.

After Mana closes her door, Shinji and Blake goes back to their apartment. It was a short quiet walk there, as Blake looks at Shinji, who was a blank look on his face. Blake, thanks to his experience with Shinji, understood a little on what Shinji and Mana said in Japanese, but knew Shinji agreed to help a girl who's pretty and interested in him. But Blake wonders, why Shinji looking like that.

"Is there a problem?", asks Blake, as Shinji turns his head a bit.  
"Not really.", answers Shinji, sounding distant as the two returns to their apartment.

* * *

**Helicarrier**

* * *

Ever since the attack on the new base in Alaska, HYDRA has been quiet lately. Fury made sure that the spies inside the organization report every 8 hours and so far, the snake is waiting for it's next. While Fury is not known for relaxing in peaceful days, at least for today, he can priorities his watch list. One of them, is the classified team been sent to Savage Land that failed to report back. He sent a number a number of teams, consisting of inspectors to analyze the worth and amount of the vibranium in the grounds of Savage Land. There are many problems with obtaining the strongest metal on Earth, such as Ka-Zar, Lord of Savage Land and the still existing dinosaurs, but none of the other teams had such a problem.

Fury is in a crossroads. He needs a reliable rescue team that doesn't asks questions, due to the fact that in ways, Fury is breaking a couple of laws for this, but nothing major unless he kills someone. He thought about the Squad 108 or The Hounds. While they are a strike team, they have someone in the squad that can analyze what happened. Problem is that 3 of the 4 members aren't in the carrier. Their taking a break for about a week which will end in 4 days. The most Fury wait is two days. Fury decided that cut their vacation short as calls for his second in command, Dum Dum Dugan.

* * *

**An Hour Later, Shinji's and Blake's Apartment**

* * *

Blake is the kitchen, grabbing a beer as he and Suzie are watching television. Shinji is in his room as usual, but seems to be listening to his SDAT. As Blake grabs the beer from the fridge, he received a phone call.

"Hello.", greets Blake to the caller as he grabs a the phone with a beer at hand, "Commander? What's happening?"

After a brief minute of explaining the situation, Blake is caught off guard by what Dugan said.

"Sir, I thought that this was my week off. Isn't there any other squad there.", protests Blake, before Dugan gives his answer, "I understand sir, but…"

After a few minutes of arguing, Blake ends up giving up.

"Understood. I will report to the Helicarrier in two days along with Shinji.", announces Blake, who feels that this is a bit unfair, "Have a good day sir."

Blake hangs up the phone more harder then usual. He pulls his long hair back, takes a deep breathe, and sighs. Suzie, who was watching T.V until his father hanged up the phone, then looks at Blake, with a startled look on her face.

"Daddy, what's wrong?", curiously asks Suzie, but was a little scared to ask as Blake was making a fist.  
"Nothing Suz. It's just… I have to work early this week, so I have to take you back to you're mother.", answers Blake, as a face of sadness appears on Suzie's face.  
"What!? Why!?", questions Suzie as she looks and sounds sad, angry, and disappointed, "Why do even work there!? I want you to get a different job so I can see you every day!"  
"I'm sorry Suzie.", apologizes Blake, who feels like he's letting her down, "I promise I'll make it up for you."  
"You said that 2 weeks ago too.", angrily says Suzie as she turns her face away from Blake, "You said you'd make it up by going go karting with me."

Blake realizes that he was supposed to take her go karting in two days as well. He really hates himself and the position he's in, but there's nothing he can do about it. Suzie was about to go back and watch T.V, before Blake calls out to her.

"Suzie.", Blake calls for as she turns around, "Can you call you're mother for me?"

Suzie didn't say a word and just stomps her way to the phone. She calls her mother, as Blake lends in to hear their conversation. Brianna Henry sounds like she's having a good time, before Suzie explains what happened. After their conversation, Suzie hangs up and marches back to the coach.

"You're mother… Brianna, sounds like she's having a good time.", comments Blake as Suzie pays attention to the television, "It's been awhile since I heard her laugh. Well, at least when see or talk to each other."  
"I think she's with that person again.", says Suzie as she watches a late cartoon.  
"Person? Who?", asks Blake, in a curious manner.  
"There was a guy who came to our house last week. Mommy said she's been him for about 2 months, but I never seen before.", answers Suzie, as Blake looks stun for moment.  
"I see.", says Blake, sounding a bit closed before returning to normal.  
After an awkward moment, Suzie then had one question she wants to asks to her father, "Daddy, why aren't you and mommy together?"

Blake pauses from how unexpected that questions came from, then he stops to think on what to say to her, his own daughter. He knew the answer, but didn't know what to say. That's how hard it is. He glances at the clock, and found out that it's already late as it's 10:43. He ended up letting her stay up pretty late and he doesn't what Brianna to scorn him.

"Maybe one day, Suz.", answers Blake, avoiding the original question, "Right now, it's late and your mom might get angry if I let you stay up. Sorry."

Suzie doesn't say anything. Blake can feel the frustration coming out of her as she turns off the television and starts pulling the pillows off the couch to pull out the bed. Blake wants to help her out, but the uncomfortable atmosphere stops him. As Suzie goes to the bathroom to change into her pajamas, Blake then grabs the bedsheets and the pillows to place on the bed.

Blake thought of when to tell Suzie want happened to him and her mother. He remembered what Brianna was like before Blake went to the army and now. She was more optimist and cheerful. A nice girl who wanted to get close to him. Blake smiles as the time he spend with her in high school were great, even thought he at the time, was afraid the entire time. Blake has many regrets, but the one regret he never forgot or forgive himself for, is telling Brianna in her face that he doesn't want to raise their child nor did he wanted her.

Blake grabs the coffee table and moves it out of the way, and place it next to the small table by the left of the couch. As he finishes, Blake looks at the picture placed on the small table. It was a picture of his family. He remembered his mother wanting to take a classy family photo to place on the hallway of their home, so the men are wearing black suits with black ties and his mother, a classy red dress. His father is a middle aged man, who retained some of his muscles from when he was young, although it looks like he gaining some weight. Next to the man, was Blake's mother, She was a beauty when she was young, but age gave her crowfeet, but from the picture, you can see that she's trying to get rid of it.

Blake then looked at the young boy, next to the left of his mother. He has neat short brown hair with green eyes, matching his mother's, as the picture shows the boy smiling. Blake has a sorrowful smile on his face, as he turns away from the picture, as he continues fixing Suzie's bed.

* * *

**Two Days Later, Several Miles From Savage Land**

* * *

A carrier jet is taking a squad of 4, plus 4 more low level soldiers to Savage Land, an island hidden in Antarctica as well as an island lost by time. Inside this carrier, both Blake and Shinji are on board, with Blake as point leader for this mission. The official report for this mission is to find and rescue a team that was send to investigate a disturbance in Savage Land, instead of the actual reason why this team has been sent to Savage Land.

Blake, who's squad is in charge of this investigation, suspects the reason why the team before them went to Savage Land for possible illegal reasons, but none of the less, follows his orders. None of the other are asking questions on why the other team went to Savage Land, but knew that the forth member of his squad suspects something as well. There are four members in Blake's squad, one of whom is Shinji, who can be considered their point man, due to his high survival rate because of his A.T. Field, along with his reflexes.

There are two more in that squad as well. One of them, is the women in her middle twenties with a both bored and serious look on her face. Her codename is Dog-2 and the team's resident technician. Her role in fighting is usually to jam radars, enemy communications, and anything using technology. She has a degree in biology as well. Her name is Melissa Rodriguez, born native in the state of California.

The last member of the squad is a bit of a mystery. He's usually wearing some type of armor that covers his face, but wears a normal SHIELD body armor for formally sake. His normal armor is a white lightweight armor, along with a white helmet that has a purple window covering his face from the chin to the top of his head. His codename is Dog-4 and just like Shinji, he's a superhuman. He also has a title within SHIIELD, "The Greatest Agent That Never Was".

"Haaa!", sighs Melissa as checks out her gun, quietly talking to Blake, "And I was having so much fun with my day off. I know this is important, but he could have sent that mutant from that school to do this like always?"  
"Stop complaining. What's done is done, so focus on this mission with you want to continue this.", orders Blake, who understands how she feels, but trying to look like a leader and field officer to the other 4 agents.  
"I thought that you of all people would a agree with me.", sighs Melissa, sounding she lost a partner in crime, "And can understand the quiet ones, but didn't you say you were going to spend time with your daughter?"  
"I did.", blankly says Blake, as he tries to change the subject and puts on a goofy little smile on his face, "By the way, Shinji had a date yesterday."  
"Huh? Really?", says a surprised Melissa, "That's a surprised. He never talks much to others, so I didn't think he'd get a date ever. He's so… gloomy."

Blake takes a glance at Shinji, who doesn't hear them. To people who don't know Shinji, to them, he's the type to remain in the background, just nodding and saying yes to everything people say. At times, it seems that he's specking one tone. Blake remembered that Shinji was full of emotions back then. Gloomy ones, but you can tell what he's feeling. Until recently, it almost as if Shinji is emotionally drained. His work with SHIELD might have some of that, but that was Shinji's choice. He can't say that he didn't choose this life. Even so, Blake wonders, why is Shinji still with SHIELD.

Shinji had save the lives of his comrades with his A.T. Field every mission they have. He earned that trust of his fellow agents as someone who they can trust their backs with. Even Fury, a man who was critical and cautious of Shinji, Blake knew he won't blink twice with Shinji turned in his resignation and probably give Shinji a lot of freedom, even if Shinji would still in surveillance every once in awhile.

Blake even remembered a conversation he had with Shinji, about him going back to school if he quits SHIELD. While Shinji does have his GED, strings can be pulled so that Shinji can have a life outside fighting. Shinji ends up declining it, saying that this life doesn't bother him. Deep down, Blake knew it was a lie.

"Blake?", Melissa calls out to, as Blake was lost in thought, "Something wrong?"  
"Nothing.", lies Blake as he goes back to the original conversation, "And your right, Shinji can be a bit gloomy, but he's a good guy. Someone has to dip deeper to see it, even if he can't."  
"Hmm.", said Melissa as she doesn't sound very convinced, as she takes a glance at Shinji.

* * *

**Savage Land**

* * *

Savage Land, a land somewhere in Antarctica where it looks like it would be hell to live in with all the carnivores dinosaurs there. Shinji surprised that a man is actually willing to live there, but shouldn't think about that now. Since they are in a secret mission, the carrier tires to enter out of the range of the SHIELD outpost outside Savage Land. The less people who know, the better.

Shinji heard of the rumors of how every time a superhero or superhero team lands here, their means of transportation usually ends up crashing, usually by a dinosaur trying to kill them. Lucky, the carrier lands in a safe area inside Savage Land, meaning that jinx doesn't apply to them. The place they landed, is also the same place the original team landed also, as there is another carrier, looking like it wasn't maintained for days.

"I want a perimeter around this place. This is going to be our base.", orders Blake as everyone gets off the carrier, "Dog-4, Matthews, Weber. Guard this place. Raymond, take Shinji and Jackson and start investigating. Call us immediately if anything happens. Anything."

The seven nods and salutes as they all do what Blake ordered. The guards made kept their field of vision wide and around the perimeter as Shinji and the rest left it. Blake then turns to Melissa.

"Check the equipment in the other carrier and see what you can find.", orders Blake, who joins the guards, while Melissa nods and goes to tend to her duties.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

* * *

Away from the evacuation center, Shinji along with the two other agents survey their surroundings, looking for any clue on the missing investigation team. Their wearing stranded SHIELD armor, but have a modified helmet to scan the area around them. All of them has at least one powerful stun rifle on them in case of dinosaurs, a combat knife, a normal pistol, and a needle pistol for non-lethal use. The other two agents are holding assault rifles, but Shinji on the other hand, is using a shotgun, which is the least likely weapon to use in an open area. Even the agents with him are wondering why he's using a shotgun of all guns.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

After setting everything up for both emergency takeoff and emergency treatment, Blake decided that Dog-4 and a blond hair and green eyes, Agent Pete Matthews should join search party. It'll be alright seeing as Melissa set up the sensors, with the radius being at about 50 yards around them. As the two get ready to join, Melissa rushes out of the abandoned carrier, finding something from communications.

"Blake!", Melissa calls out to the leader of the squad, holding headphone, "You better hear this."

Blake grabs the headphones and turn them on to hear a communication between two inspectors about vibranium. They were both using terminologies of their representative work that Blake barely knows about, but so far, nothing happened. Until, one of the instructors made a noise, follow by somebody falling to the floor.

"_Sniper!_", shouts somebody in the communications before their voice was cut out as well.  
"_It wasn't a dinosaur or monster. It was a human or something with hands. BY the lack of sound of a bullet, it's ether an arrow or silenced rifle._", thought Blake, using what he heard to determine the weapon, "_There was no "woosh" so it's not an arrow. It could be an energy weapon, but I need to assume that's a silenced weapon for the time being._"

* * *

**190 Yards Away From The Search Party**

* * *

Two men are up a cliff, with one of them using binoculars locating the agents below, while the other is aiming his sniper rifle on one of them. The one with the binoculars is the European who guards Iscariot, with his crimson hair tied to a ponytail. He looks like incredible reluctant to do this mission as his face looks tired.

"There are about 3 there.", announces the European, as he presses a button on the binoculars, "I marked them."  
"I see them.", says the sniper, as his scope us actually a screen, showing the location of all 3, as the crossfire is on one of the agents' head, "Got on on sight."  
"Just fire and kill them all.", sighs the European before thinking in German, "_In the end, we found nothing that relates to what that leader of mine is looking for._"

The sniper took the shot, as the silence bullet travels towards the head of the agent. While a silencer on the rifle might lower the damage of the bullet, it's better like that so that any predators won't come at them. The one thing the sniper didn't expect is that he's sniper a superhuman, as Shinji's A.T. Field was active by the time he left the perimeter.

* * *

**Location of the Search Party**

* * *

Shinji's A.T. Field became viable as it deflects the sniper's bullet. As soon as the bullet hit it, Shinji became aware of what it was before he looked at the bullet. The best way it can be describe is that Shinji can feel his A.T. Field and what's hitting it. While every agent here is wearing a special modified helmet for this mission, Shinji's helmet is special as it read when bullets are hitting the A.T. Field and track the trajectory of it. Shinji turns to at about 60 degrees to where the bullet came from and spots, next to a giant leaf of a tree he's next to, the reflection of the sniper scope on a cliff.

"Sniper!", warns Shinji as he quick covers the closes agent, "2 o'clock!"

The other agents quick get behind trees, hiding from the sniper. Shinji does that as well, as one of the agents calls for Blake.

* * *

**Base Perimeter**

* * *

"_I see. So it was a silenced sniper rifle._", thought Blake as he received communication from one of the agents, "We'll assist you soon. Until then, here is what you do…"

* * *

**Search Party**

* * *

After receiving instructions on a plan, the two agents and Shinji look at each other, then nod in agreement. In a sprinter position, Shinji emerges out of the tree and starts running at the pair in the cliffs. The sniper took another shot at him, to confirm how Shinji managed to block the first one, as the sniper and the German sees the A.T. Field protecting Shinji.

"Wow. We have a meta here.", says the interested German, as he aims his binoculars at Shinji's gun, "And it seems that he's coming straight at us if he's using a shotgun. Especially a SPAS-12."  
"I can't get through that sh#t.", complains the sniper, "What do we do?"

Before the German can answer, the sound of assault rifles interrupts him as the two agents covers Shinji. The bullets aren't hitting them, but distracting them from Shinji. As the German turn his binoculars back at Shinji, to his shock, Shinji is suddenly accelerating towards them at a inhuman running speed.

"_What!? How is he-!?_", thought the shocked German as he looks at Shinji's legs to see that uses using his A.T. Field to accelerate his speed, "_So he can even use that barrier like that._"

From what the German saw, Shinji's A.T. Field is coming out from both the bottom of his feet and in front of him. When his A.T. Field connects to the ground, it flattens it to give Shinji uninterrupted balance from rocks and holes on the ground. It also springs him forward when his feet is deflected from the A.T. Field. Along with the A.T. Field in front of him, it also gives him air resistance to help accelerate his speed.

"He's coming closer to us.", says the German as he looks at the sniper, "Huge, cover me."  
"Roger.", the sniper named Huge nods.

Huge fire another bullet at Shinji, only to expectedly be blocked by Shinji's A.T. Field. The German then starts sliding down the cliff, as electricity is coming out his feet. Shinji stops when he gets at about mid-range to the two and aims his shotgun at the German, who lands to the ground.

"He's_ going to shoot me, at that range?_", thought the German as he knew that normal shotgun can't reach him from the distance between the two.

Shinji fires his weapon, but it wasn't shotgun shells or pellets coming out of the gun, It was a bullet the size of a shotgun shell. This surprised the German, as the moment the bullet was about to hit him, he uses his own powers, as electricity emerge out of him, stopping the bullet.

"_What!?_", thought a surprised Shinji as he pumps his SPAS and backs away from the German.  
"_Strong force._", thought the German as he looks at the bullet coming out of the SPAS, which is really is the size of a shotgun shell, "_So he's not using a normal SPAS-12. It also must be pretty modified to create that kind of force._"

Shinji saw the electricity coming out of the German, so he guessed that he's using the electricity to deflect the bullet. He left with no choice, but to assume that the German is a superhuman as well. Taking a chance, Shinji switch his gun from pump action to automatic, and switch the gun to his left arm. Using the hook on the end of SPAS to wrap it on his left arm, Shinji charges at the German and fires that SPAS with one arm. The aim wasn't accurate, the recoil is dangerous with one arm, and in the end, even that bullet get deflected as well, barely hitting the left leg of the German. However, it was a fake as Shinji pulls out his combat knife and goes for close combat against the German.

German sees Shinji coming, pulls his hand at Shinji, then fires a wave of electricity at Shinji. Shinji was startled by the suddenness of this attack, but his A.T. Field blocks it as Shinji gets in close range. An wave of electricity surrounds the German as it collides with Shinji's A.T. Field. The struggle doesn't last long, as Shinji's A.T. Field dominates the veil of electricity. The German gets blown away as soon as he makes contact with the A.T. Field. The German survives, as he recovers by using his electricity to float in the air.

Huge tries to cover for the German, only to get shot in the head, as a loud gunshot echo across the area. German sees his comrade dead as another sniper bullet hits the German, but he was saved by his power as another veil of electricity stops the bullet. So, the other two agents arrived to assist Shinji as the German has no choice but escape. He quickly produce a lightning bolt from his hands and seemingly aims at Shinji, but he turns and hits Huge's body instead.

"No!", shouts Shinji, as Huge might contain evidence on why the two are here.

The other two agents starts shooting the German, as Shinji throws a combat knife at the German, before shooting the German with with gun. The German's power not only stops the knife and bullet, but held the knife in suspension, as he charges electricity on it, redirecting the knife at Shinji. Shinji's A.T. Field stops it, as the German looks a little mad that he couldn't hit Shinji.

"_Untouchable._", thought the German as that the thought he had on Shinji, remembering the rumors of him from Hydra, "_So this is "the Untouchable" Damn. If it was one on one, I'd like to see how invincible he is._

The German leaves the area, as none of the SHIELD agent's weapons can reach him. The two agents groups with Shinji, who grabs his knife from the ground. The knife still had a bit of electricity, as it shocks Shinji, causing to let it go to the ground. Shinji knew that Blake was the one who shot the sniper, as he waits for Blake's instruction on what to do next.

"_I want to go home._", thought Shinji as he thought of Mana for some reason.  
"That was incredible.", compliments Agent Raymond as Shinji turns to him.  
"It is?", says Shinji, as he feels embarrass from the compliment, but can't show it.  
"I heard that people are calling you the "Untouchable Hound" in the SHIELD.", informs Agent Jackson, as he laughs at that, "He, could have been better."

Shinji softly smiles at the praises he's been getting. It'll be a lie to say that Shinji doesn't enjoy praise, as it makes him more focus to prefect his duties every mission. It gives a lot of purpose to do these missions, no matter how he really feels.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

The German lands somewhere far from SHIELD agents, close to where his carrier is located. The reason he was in Savage Land is not for vibranium, as he finds out when he attacked the previous agents, but to find something abnormal deep inside Savage Land. As makes it to his carrier, deep inside the forest, he goes inside to find that a call from Iscariot is waiting for him.

"It's me.", answers the German, "I still can't find that thing you were looking for."  
"Change of plans. It's not there.", informs Iscariot, as is surprised by that announcement.  
"What!? Then what the hell did I waste my time here!?", questions the angered German, "We lost a pretty good sniper you know."  
"It's unfortunate, really, but we have to move forward.", says Iscariot, as puts his hands together over his mouth, "Viper will probably reject my plan, so I need in Japan for search for something else."  
"Another mission!? Give me a break, boss!", yells the German in German, which Iscariot understood.  
"We'll do it next week. Until then, go to Japan and have a vacation there. I'll contact you for instructions on your next mission.", informs Iscariot, as about to end the transmission, "I'm counting on you, Agent Lorenz."

* * *

**The meeting with a legend similar to him. A second glance at his relationships. The fallout inside Hydra. Next chapter!**

**Remember to review as it's much appreciated. I enjoy reading responses. Favorite and follow for support.**

**I've been recently looking through my old chapters from my other stories and realizes how bad my grammar is. Some of the mistakes have been fixed so it's more readable. Currently fixing in the middle of the "Recruitment Arc" in Lelouch of the Atom.**

**Hope you have great day!**


	11. A Confusing Yet Joyful Night

**The next chapter is here! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

* * *

It been 12 hours since the incident in Savage Land, where the search for both investigators and the rescue team took place. There, it became clear the there was a third party involved when two combatants interfered and started attacking the members of the Hound. While Shinji and Blake managed to draw away the superhuman attacking them, they couldn't stop him from incarcerating the body of his dead comrade, preventing a search.

The aftermath is Shinji and his squad finding the bodies of the previously mentioned squads near a site where it's rumored that it contains units of vibranium underneath. The position of the investigation unit shows them running away, while the rescue team looked like they were fighting back. While the red haired man ended using his powers, which seems to be control over electricity, to burn his partner beyond recognition, with the evidence they managed to scrap up, finds out that the sniper is Hydra.

"Is that what you find?", asks Fury, as he's sitting in his office while the Helicarrier is stationed above Manhattan.  
"Yes sir. From what we found, it seems that Hydra never came to Savage Land for the vibranium as none of the investigating squad's equipment were tampered with along with the site still being scavenged.", informs Blake as Fury is still looking at the report, with Dugan on his right side.  
"The bodies of the dead will be returned to their families.", says Fury as he places the report down, "The official report will say that it was during a mission near Antarctica. As much as it feels wrong to do this, I have a lot of enemies inside several governments, willing to replace me with someone who suits their interests. I can't let that happen."  
"I understand sir.", says a calm Blake as he salutes to Nick Fury, "Then I'll be on my way sir."

Meanwhile, Shinji is staying in a room in the Helicarrier. The SHIELD Helicarrier is considered a base, so many agents sleep in it, each with their own rooms. Shinji has his own bedroom as well, he's listening to his SDAT player, with his headphones blocking anything other sound, other than the emergency siren.

Right now, he's thinking about Mana Hiroshima, a young women showing interest in him. He doesn't know why. She's seen Blake, yet asked him to help her with her apartment the other day. Helps that she doesn't that he had a daughter at the time, as Shinji told her the next day. Shinji feels squeamish, as this has never happened before, a girl who'd so direct with him. He was scared as well, thinking that there might be another reason.

But above all, he's afraid of what will happen next. If something happens, he feels like it might be his fault. That everything might be his fault.

"_I don't think I'm good enough._", thought Shinji, laying in his bed.

Shinji looks at his SDAT, which been playing the music he brought with him, to this world. He then thought about when he had to leave for SHILED training as a young Shinji gave Blake his SDAT for safekeeping. At that time, Blake was the one person who Shinji first created a connection with in this world. At the same time, that connection might not be real at the time. That's what Shinji more afraid of.

Shinji looks around the room. It's not so different from hi normal room. It's just missing the piano and computer. He's supposed to stay here for a couple more hours before he and Blake can have a ride to New York.

Shinji decides to walk around the Helicarrier, hating the empty room. As he does that, her received a text message from Mana. When he was helping her with her house the other day, she puts her number on his phone when he wasn't looking.

"I came to see you today, but you're not here.", the message says as Shinji realizes he never told her about his work, "Text me back asap!"

She left a small heart on the end of the text as Shinji almost lost balance while walking, not even expecting it. He feels nervous as it seems that she looks interested in him. A couple of girls look at his direction from time to time, or that what Blake said, but never this forward.

"I'm working now. I'll talk to you in a couple of hours.", Shinji texts, hoping that she doesn't question where he works in.

She does.

"Where do you work?", texts Mana, as Shinji stops for a moment to think.

Before he can come with an answer, his ear piece came on, with Blake on the other side.

"Shinji, it's me.", greets Blake, "I need you to report to the labs. Fury wants to watch over an important guest."  
"It's not Dr. Kursunada this time?", asks Shinji, as he's the one to guard him, seeing as Dr. Kursunada usually use him as a test subject to use new weapons or armor.  
"No. It's an Avenger.", announces Blake, waiting for Shinji's reaction.  
Truthfully, Shinji was little overwhelm that a member of a high class superhero team needed him to guard them, but was silent about it, as he answers, "Roger. I'll be soon."

Blake is a little disappointed that Shinji didn't react the way he wanted. Even so, Blake is surprised that an Avenger is here on such short notice. Blake figured that Fury wanted Shinji to guard him because of Shinji's powers, but unknown to Shinji, there on more reason why Fury selected Shinji.

* * *

**Helicarrier, Laboratory**

* * *

This section of the Helicarrier is where the scientist working with or for SHIELD stay. Each lab is fit for certain scientists needs, depending on what they are developing. Shinji walks around the hallway where he finds one of the labs with guards in front of the doors. The guards moved away from the doors and Shinji enters the lab to see a single scientist wearing goggles, working on some type of gun.

The scientist notices Shinji, as he stops what he's doing and removes his goggles. As he approaches Shinji, Shinji recognize who this Avengers is. Hank Pym, otherwise known as by the world, Yellowjacket and the original Ant-Man and Giant-Man.

While Shinji is a little surprised by this, this affect him a little bit as he seen the Avengers as a whole from a far, especially of an aftermath of big event like an alien invasion or something else world altering. Hank Pym stops and looks at Shinji, as Shinji feels like he's being judged. Hank then approaches Shinji and extends his hand.

"You must be my personal bodyguard. Fury told me that you the best person to defend an Avenger.", comments Hank.  
"He did?", wonders Shinji, before making a small smile, "Then I won't fail ether of you."

Hank then inspects Shinji once more with his eyes before turning back to his project.

"_He… looks like that boy years ago._", thought Hank on the resemblance between Shinji 7 years ago and Shinji, now, "_I doubt that Fury would let an unknown among his ranks, but…_"

The next two hours was Shinji watching from corner, across the door, watching Hank and his surroundings, looking for anything abnormal. During the time, he managed to silently sent Mana a text about his occupation. While it isn't completely false, it's lying about his job.

"_I'm a security guard for a company._"

Shinji hopes she doesn't ask more questions, seconds later, he received a text on where he works. Shinji wishes that Mana doesn't asks more questions about him, as he might lie to hide his work with SHIELD… and about himself. It's hard for him, as this woman seems to want to know more about Shinji. Shinji doesn't know why, but it makes him nervous.

An hour more has passed, and all Shinji does was to check on his needle pistol to prevent jamming. He also checks on his combat knife as well. As he checks the edges, he remembered that time 7 years ago, with his first kill. He still remembered the feeling as blood and guts fell off of Adrian, along with his shocked and desperate eyes when Adrian realizes that he's dying. It was then, that Shinji remembered that deaths he caused over the years. He tries to not to kill, but it's easier said than done as every knife kill, every clean shot, every grenade kill. He crushed someone with his A.T. Field once during a rather difficult mission.

Shinji's throat starts to dry, as he can feel something coming. He starts breathing hard, but quickly grabs something from the poach on his belt. It was two small pills, which he quickly puts on his mouth and uses his remaining saliva he can gather to shallow it. They weren't anything special, but normal anxiety pills he's been using over the years. To help with his anxiety that been developing over the years.

Hank Pym didn't notice as he he's busy with his experiment as Shinji sighs in relief that Hank didn't hear his near panic attack. But still, it's been really quiet ever since Shinji arrived here. Shinji bodyguard for scientist before, mostly Dr. Kursunada, who's interested in Shinji's powers, saying it might relate to a new subject being talked about in Japan, but Shinji shows no interest in it.

Shinji wonders if Hank Pym is like him, quiet when alone with new people. If so, then Shinji has something to relate with an Avenger as Shinji feels he isn't Avenger material. About 20 minutes have passed as Hank Pym finally says something.

"Sorry if the last 3 or 4 hours have been boring.", apologies Hank as he removes his goggles, "I don't talk much with people unless we have something in common."  
"Ironically, now we have something in common, Mr. Pym.", smiles Shinji as Hank confirms his suspicion.  
"I just get nervous talking to random people due to my… reputation.", slowly says Hank as Shinji thought about the things that Hank Pym is known for.

One is the Pym Particles, an amazing discovery that shrinks anything in size as well as increase anything. To Shinji, it's more interesting than a man in a metal suit. While it's one of the more positive feats of Hank Pym, there two negative aspects that effect Hank in the public eye, even though he's a respected scientist.

Hitting Janet van Dyne, his then wife and Ultron. Two things that Hank Pym regrets.

While Shinji is aware of these events, he tries not to judge or think about it. He feels he has no right to judge Hank, a person like him. Shinji doesn't know where these thoughts came from, but he knew it something he feels about himself.

"You're reputation is something I don't think about Mr. Pym.", assures Shinji, "I'm merely doing my orders."  
"How does it feel working with a man like Fury?", asks Pym, hoping to strike up a conversation.  
Shinji took about a couple of seconds before answering, "Demanding. Mostly because I try to perfect my missions so it's more or less my fault. I don't like failing."  
"Failing is something I hate too, but you won't know unless you try.", says Hank.  
"I just think it's a waste, chasing something that will be nothing in the end.", said Shinji as he looks away to the ceiling and for some reason, thought about Mana, "_In the end, is it worth it?_"

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Shinji and Hank soon had a comfortable conversation about various things after this. They talked about various things, but nothing personal. After which, Shinji escorts Hank Pym to a transporter, in which he and Blake also entered to take them back to New York which is below them. Except for a slight wave to each other, nor Shinji and Pym pretend to know each other as they go back to their own worlds.

After getting home via a SHIELD hover car, which disguised itself as a taxi upon landing in the front of their apartment, Shinji and Blake exit the car, returning to their vacation from work, as they are given two more days in order to make up for the mission to Savage Land.

Immediately after arriving to the kitchen, Blake grabs the phone and calls for Henry residence as Shinji goes to take a shower. When Blake realizes that it's a Monday and that Suzie is at school and Brianna at work, Blake hangs up the phone in frustration. He wanted to make it for Suzie, but had to wait. Suddenly, the doorbell rings as Blake opens the door to see Mana standing on the other side.

"Good afternoon, Blake.", greets Mana as Blake is a little surprised that she knows they're here, "Is Shinji here?"  
"Umm… he's in the shower right now. We just got off work.", answers Blake before opening the door wide open, "Come in."  
"This place is really nice and clean.", comments Mana, as thanks to Shinji, who cleans the house fully before leaving to the Helicarrier.  
"I can't clean or cook, so Shinji does it, saying it's good health to clean the house and eating homemade food."  
"Heh. He sounds like a mother.", smiles Mana who lets out a soft laugh upon realizing something, "Which makes you the father."  
"Don't even joke about that.", says Blake says a half serious, who understood Mana is kidding, "I'm already a father to someone with a mother."  
"So how is your daughter?", asks Mana.  
Blake takes a moment before answering, "Things has taken bad turn like always every time my work interferes."  
"Is working as a security guard really that tough?", questions Mana.  
"What is she talking about?", thought Blake as he realizes that Shinji may had said something to hide the fact that they are agents of SHIELD. I see. It's pretty tough. My boss is pretty much a hardass."  
"I can understand.", comments Mana, shifting her eyes before looking at the bathroom, "So Shinji is going to be there awhile right?"  
"He just got in, so yeah.", answers Blake as Mana has a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

* * *

After a couple of minutes in the shower, Shinji came out of the bathroom to see Blake in his room. Shrugging it off, Shinji goes to his bedroom as he wipes a little water off his face as he opens the door. When he enters his room, he finds Mana on his bed looking at him with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Shinji-kun, your skin is really whiter outside your clothes.", says Mana in Japanese.

Shinji notices Mana, took a moment to realizes that it's really is Mana, then quickly hides behind the door.

"Mana-san!?", yells in Japanese, an embarrassed Shinji, "What are you doing here!?"  
"I wanted to see you, but it seems that saw a lot more than expected.", comments Mana as pulls the door to see a half-naked Shinji, "But you really have a good body, Shinji-kun. You should show it off more."  
"It's embarrassing!", counters Shinji as he pulls the door again to hide himself.  
"I wonder if you have anything naughty in your computer.", smirks Mana as she quickly rushes to Shinji's computer.  
"Wait!", shouts Shinji as he quickly covers the on button on his computer.  
"There's nothing wrong with watching that kind of stuff.", says Mana as she tries to take Shinji's hand off the button, "You're old enough for your libido to awaken. It's normal. I'm just want to know what you're interested in."  
"Don't!", shouts Shinji.  
"The fact that you're covering the button means you do have something in your computer and I more curious to see it.", said Mana as she slid her fingers under Shinji's hands and turns on the computer.  
"Don't! Mana-",Shinji almost said, trying to turn the computer off, but Mana quickly snatches his towel off his body.  
"Whoops.", said Mana as Shinji realizes that he's fully naked.  
"Oh god!", yells Shinji as he quickly covers himself and hides behind the door.  
"Sorry, but I'm the type to win by any means necessary.", remarks Mana as Shinji made no response, "Shinji-kun?"  
"_Why did she do that for?_", thought Shinji, embarrassed about his private parts.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to see the kind of faces you make other than gloomy ones.", explains Mana, who looks disappointed with what happened "I just want you to have a little fun."  
"Sorry. I'm just not use to these kinds of things.", explains Shinji, as he quickly grabs a towel hanging from the rack on the door to cover himself, "It's just too sudden. Why are you doing here anyway?"  
"Well I have my day off today and I wanted to spend time with somebody, so I wanted to hang out with you today.", said Mana as Shinji blushes a bit.  
"Just me?", wonders Shinji as Mana nods.  
"I know this is too sudden, but I don't a lot of people and you just came to my mind, and I don't like being alone so, if it okay with you-", Mana says, before Shinji interrupts.  
"Yes! I mean I would like…to", slowly answers Shinji as Mana smiles.  
"Good.", cheerfully says Mana as she leaves the room, "I'll wait for you to change and pick out some of the places we can go tonight."  
"I won't keep you waiting.", smiles Shinji as Mana looks surprised.  
"You smiled.", comments Mana as Shinji just notices that he smiled.  
"You're right.", says Shinji as he realizes that he doesn't smile that often, "Is it weird?"  
"No, it's cute.", comments a smiling Mana as she closes the door, leaving Shinji by himself.  
"_My smile is… cute_", thought Shinji, not even comprehending that she might be right.

As he slowly looks for neat clothes to go out in, Shinji thought about his early conversation with Hank Pym, about risking. He feels attraction towards Mana, like he wants to be close, but afraid that things might be bad in the end. He thought about his relationships he currently has and the people on the opposite side of his relationships

To Shinji, there was always something between them that stops him from being close to others, like a wall. Like there's keeping him out, but Shinji feels that with Mana, it feels like she's letting him in. But, something still feels wrong. Even so, he still dresses up nice just look more appealing to Mana. Deep down, he wanted her to notice him more than anybody else.

"You look nice.", complements Mana on Shinji's outfit.  
"Thank you.", thanked Shinji, who almost tongue tying himself, "Blake! I'm going out!"  
"You are!?", shouts a surprised Blake as his head sticks out his door, "Crap, wh-what did I miss?"

Shinji notices that Blake slurs his words a bit and realizes that Blake must have drank some beer earlier. He still doesn't know when Blake had the time for that. Suddenly, Mana places his arms around Shinji.

"Well then, shall we go Shinji?", says Mana in English as Shinji nods.  
"Y-yes.", responds Shinji as Mana leads him to the door, as Shinji turns his head to Blake and mouths, "Is this a date?"  
Blake responds by mouthing, "Make it one."

As the two leaves the apartment, Blake grabs the phone and quickly dials a number as he walks to the curtains and sees Shinji and Mana walking away from the apartment.

"It's me. The hound with rabies left. You can take over.", says Blake to whoever is on the other line.  
"Got it. Leave the rest to me.", said a woman on the other line as Blake hangs up.

As Blake stares out the window, he still sees Shinji and Mana from a distance. His eyes then point to the house across the apartment complex as a young women wearing normal, bland clothing leaves the house and goes to the same direction as Shinji and Mana. She is an agent of SHIELD assigned to spy on Shinji in his private life, when Blake is nowhere near him.

In the end, Blake can only make a somber look his face as he once again choses his job over his personal relationships. This is one of the reason why Blake hates himself. He glances over at a picture on the picture on the stand next to the couch, of his family with a father on a couch, a mother stand beside him, and a son next to the mother. He wants to smile, but couldn't, as this picture is a reminder on the things he regretted.

As he walks to his room, he remembered that Dugan gave him a present, saying that it might suit him more. Wanting to something to distract him, Blake grabs the bag with the present, and finds two black Desert Eagles in it, with one of them having a bit longer barrel. He sits in the couch and smirks, as he remembered testing these guns a while ago before their mission to Alaska.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

* * *

"It such a shame, that we lost such a valuable sniper, but I thank you for going into Savage Land.", thanked Iscariot, as he sits behind his desk in front of Agent Lorenz, the crimson haired European.  
"Thank you for the apologies", sarcastically says Lorenz as he looks at Iscariot in his eyes, "but that's not what I'm here for. When we came to Savage Land, there were SHIELD agents looking for vibranium. You said that you want us at Savage Land to find something valuable, but what's more valuable than vibranium?"  
"Something to render everything as meaningless.", says a voice belonging to a young women coming into the room.

She is pale with blue eyes and auburn hair wrapped in a ponytail entering the room. She has the face of a shrewd women, but still beautiful. She glares at Agent Lorenz as she continues talking.

"We took a chance on finding something that would complete the B-Project, but failed. It will be easier to see if the prototype could show it's worth, but Viper feels threaten from Commander Iscariot.", informs the women as she walks to Iscariot's side, "Fortunately we have the council to help reverse our situation as well as the help from one of its members, your grandfather."  
"You just love think of me that I obtain my position because of my grandfather. Besides, aren't you the same?", sneers Agent Lorenz as he looks at Iscariot then back at the women..  
"Enough Baldrik, Varvana.", Iscariot says as the two stops their argument, "I understand your family situation. As you know I find your grandfather extremely unlikeable, in my opinion. But don't forget we've managed to get into this status with his help. Remember that, the both of you when in front of others."  
"Understood.", says Varvana as Baldrik nods then look the other way.  
"Agent Lorenz, it seems that you have run into this "Untouchable" person in Savage Land.", announces Iscariot as Baldrik flinches at that.  
"Who did you know?", questions Baldrik as Iscariot folds his hand in front of his mouth.  
"You shouldn't underestimate me. That's how villains are defeated in the first place.", comments Iscariot before asking, "So… what do you think of him?"  
"Untouchable.", Baldrik answers as that the only thing he can think of, "Nothing we have couldn't hit him. It was a like a wall is protecting him. He's has good aim with a gun and threw his knife pretty good and could have injured me if I didn't have powers. As expected from someone from a squad called the Hounds."  
"Untouchable, huh.", quietly says Iscariot before continuing, "Any wall can be torn down with the right tool. Just wait and study for a weakness."  
"I know that, but…!", Baldrik tries to say before Iscariot lifts his hand in silence.  
"Agent Lorenz. There is something that the entire Hydra organization has been working on for a while now. I wish to have you as the bodyguard of it. SHIELD will opposes us there and would most likely bring the Hounds.", announces Iscariot as Baldrik realizes what he's implying and smirks.  
"I got it. There, is where I'll kill him right?", says Baldrik as he knew the answer.  
"If you want to, you can do it earlier then that if you have the chance. Less trouble for us.", said Iscariot.  
"Alright, Then I'll just go.", says a smiling Baldrik as he leaves the room as Iscariot and Varvana remains.  
"I'm glad he's gone. There more than one reason why I came here.", says Varvana as she leans over to Iscariot's face, holds his right hand, who lays it to the table, and kisses him.

She closes her eyes when she was doing it, but nobody can tell is Iscariot is doing the same. He just stood there with his mask on, making no movement other than his tongue to satisfied Varvana, When Varvana tried to remove his mask, he pulls away and grabs her hand.

"Don't. I told you that I'm sensitive about my face.", warns Iscariot as Varvana backs away.  
"S-sorry. I just…", Varvana starts apologizing before stopping.  
"Never mind. B-Project still needs some adjustment before the field testing. Work on them.", orders Iscariot as Varvana flinches before nodding her head.  
"Un-understood.", obeys Varvana as she leaves the room and looks back after closing the door.

**Movie Theater**

After a minute on egging Shinji on where they're going, Mana announces that they are going to the movie which surprises Shinji as it's more simple then most options. Even so, it still doesn't make Shinji any less nervous. Upon reaching the theaters, Shinji decides to let Mana choose, as she jokes and says they should see a bad rom-com. They see a bad rom-com in the end.

They don't talk much to each other in the movies, mostly due to Shinji's shyness preventing conversation as well as not wanting to bother the other moviegoers even though there are only 6 people there, including them.

In order to ease the atmosphere, Shinji decides to make a joke and hopes it works.

"You know; I'm expecting Adam Sandler to appear any minute now. He usually works in these type of movies.:, jokes as Mana took a moment and laughs a bit, covering her mouth.  
"Took me a minute to realizes who that is.", admits Mana, who was from another country before coming here, "And it's good to find out you have a sense of humor, Shinji-kun."  
"Well Blake been preparing me for this for the last few years.", admits Shinji as he feels embarrassed by this, "He said that it's about time that I have a girlfriend and been giving me all kind of advice since."  
"What kind of advice?", wonders Mana before guessing in a suspicious tone, "The "Gentlemen" type or the "One Night Stand" Type?"  
"More the first one.", admits Shinji, even though Blake did tell him some advice on the latter.

Shinji once remembered something Blake said something to him about women… while drunk.

* * *

**Few Years Ago**

* * *

"Shinji. Th-the thing a-r-bout women is that they are crazy!", says Blake, putting more emphasis on "crazy".  
"_Talked with Ms. Henry again._", guesses Shinji as he was correct.  
"You want them and at the same time, they drive you nuts!", complains Blake as he takes another drink as the two are sitting in dinner table, playing poker, "Mixed messages and sh#t. Can't they just say what on their mind!?"  
"Wel-", Shinji tries to say, but Blake stops him.  
"The answer is no! So we have to be the ones to be direct!", yells Blake as he walks over and grabs Shinji's shoulder, "Shinji. The moment a girl takes an interest on you…"  
Blake then starts shaking Shinji, "take the chance! You hear me take the chance!"

* * *

**Present**

* * *

"_Be more direct._", thought Shinji and Blake's advice, although he's having second thoughts, "_But Blake never been in a stable relationship since I've met him so…_"  
"Shinji-kun?", says Mana, wondering on why Shinji stop talking.  
"Sorry. I was thinking to myself.", apologies Shinji as he looks at Mana, "_Take a chance, huh._"

He really doesn't know what to do or how to do that. He's use to being passive that as time went on, it felt that he was bond to be that way for the rest of his life. He always wants to be with someone and yet, the thought also terrifies him. What would change, will it last, it really good or bad?

That's when Shinji felt something touching the side of his hand which is holding to the armrest. It was Mana's hand that was touching his left as Shinji's face redden upon realization. Her hand felt warm to Shinji as he wanted to embraces it. The chance to be "direct" came.

Shinji looks at her face, which is looking at the movie screen, but hasn't notice that she's touching his hand… or rather, looking like she doesn't notice her touching his hand.

"_If I can feel, why can't she?_", wonders Shinji as he realizes something, "_Unless she's doing it on purpose!_"  
Shinji looks at Mana and wonders why she interested in him. Why a person like him? What's so special about him? They just met a few days and yet… she's this interested in him.

"_Mana-san. I don't know you that well. We just met a few days ago and yet you're giving me these signs. I wonder, are you like?_", wonders Shinji as he looks at Mana before turning to the screen and moving his hand away from Mana's.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

"That was such a bad movie. Right?", says Mana as Shinji nods in agreement.  
"It really was.", agrees Shinji as he wonder if she really was egging him on.  
"But… you were really quiet the while time.", said Mana, sounding a bit disappointed, "I know it's rude to talk, but I wanted us to get to know each other more."  
"Then…", Shinji says before pausing and getting second thoughts, but continues, "why do you… want to be with me?"  
"What do you mean?", asks Mana as Shinji stops to gather his thoughts.  
"I mean that…", Shinji tries to say before pausing as he couldn't continue as he's afraid that he might say something that might hurt Mana, "is just that-"  
"OH MY GODDD!"

Shinji is interrupted by the nearby screaming from a woman a block away as he and Mana turns to the empty, streetlight lit street. Shinji tense up as for a second, he forgot he was an agent of SHIELD instead of a man with a woman. A part of him is glad he never finished his sentence, which he makes him feel worse about himself, but knew that as an agent to a peacekeeping force so he has to find out what's happening.

"What was that?", asks a tense Mana as Shinji turns to her.  
"Mana-san. Please get a away from her and call the police if I'm not back in 2 minutes and run away.", orders Shinji in a more serious tone, "Please."  
"O-okay.", nods a tense looking Mana as Shinji runs to the direction of the screaming.

Mana ran to the other direction for about 10 seconds before stopping. She pulls out her phone as her usual cheerful look turns more serious.

As Shinji runs and sees an alleyway where the scream most likely came from. He pulls out a pistol, which he hid in his pants and sees something coming out the alleyway. It was the corpse of a women as Shinji stares at the ragged and maimed body, which looked like something out of a hardcore torture movie.

Something inhuman comes out the alleyway. It looked slimy and mysterious, yet lean as it's tongue extends out its mouth towards the body. Shinji remembered some familiar to it, back when he was starting out as an agent. He feels his neck tingling as he remembered a black tentacle grabbing his neck and looking at his mysterious eyes.

"_Venom!?_", thought a tensed Shinji as he raises his gun to the figure before the thing came into the streetlight and reveals his red skin, "_No, Carnage!_"

In Shinji's back pocket, there is his badge with the SHIELD insignia on it. Shinji forcefully presses the bird on the insignia as it sends a signal to the Helicarrier. After which, Shinji raises his gun to the air and fires as the pop echoes across the night, grabbing Carnage's attention, Carnage turns to see Shinji with his gun aiming at him with one hand and showing his badge with the other.

"Carnage! You are under arrest for the suspicion of murder! You have 5 seconds to cooperate or I'll have to put you down!", declares Shinji as Carnage smirks at a new victim.

* * *

**That's all for now. I didn't have much time to edit today because I have to go to work, but I'll edit some things tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this and my other stories. **


	12. A Cold Monster and A Warm Feeling

**Sorry for the late release, I've been really busy. For those of you who read all my stories, there usually about 2 week wait for You Must (Not) Run Away and a two month wait for my other stories. Without delay, here's my next chapter.**

* * *

**A Year Old**

* * *

The sounds of sirens fill the open air of a prison near Manhattan, New York, as a helicopter rushes in a flashy storm toward the prison. Upon arriving, out of the helicopter came four people with different weapons as one of them orders the other three. The three nods as they went their separate ways to meet up with the guards of the prison.

When heading towards the southern part of the prison, running in the middle of the storm, one of the men finds himself ambushed by a man looking like a missile, as a tornado came out of his hands at the man. When the tornado reaches the man in body armor, it never reached him as a multicolored octagon appears in front of it.

This surprises the superhuman known as Whirlwind, who couldn't dodge when a large bullet hits the top of his helmet, cracking it open as the splitting mask reveals his face. He tries to cover his face, but a needle is fired by the agent, hitting the top of Whirlwind's forehead. At first, it felt like nothing happened as Whirlwind goes for a counterattack, however, his movements start to become sluggish and weak, as he barely able to lift his arms. After a couple of seconds, he slowly loses consciousness before collapsing to the ground as the agent lowers his gun and activate his communicator.

"This is Ikari. Whirlwind is down, still alive. Requesting a squad for capture in the westernmost part of Section 3. Proceeding with the mission.", announces Shinji.  
"Roger. Sending a squad to your area agent.", says the operator, "You may continue your search."  
"Roger.", says Shinji as he enters Riker's Prison, "Continuing mission."

As he enters the gates of the west side of Section 3 of Riker's prison, which was is located on the south side of the entire prison, Shinji looks around the entire prison, which is nothing but darkness. He closes the door, destroying the only light source to brighten the room and turns on night mode on his helmet. He quietly walks through the corridor to reach a squad of missing guards and escort them outside.

Eight hours ago, a couple of inmates of Riker's escaped and released a couple of inmates as well, before most of guards managed to keep the prison from experiencing a massive breakout, however, some had managed to take control of several parts of the prison. While with various heroes is taking place, SHIELD decided to send a squad in rescue guards discreetly and capture several rogue prisoners by orders of a high ranking man within the United States government.

As Shinji starts searching around the area, something was looking at him from the middle of ceiling. It watches his every move, waiting until he's right underneath him. The moment Shinji stops in the middle, the air around him felt like it was lifted. It been about 2 months since the 18-year-old mentally Shinji became a full member of SHIELD, during a time when he was new as a SHIELD agent. Proof of the fact that he severely lowered his A.T. Field.

Whatever if the thing on ceiling know that Shinji is defenseless or not isn't important. All it knows is that Shinji is standing there below it. Just as Shinji was about to leave, something grabs by his neck, as Shinji glances down to see a black tentacle strangling his neck. Something jumps down in front of him, reveling to be connected to the black tentacle. Shinji's eyes widen as he sees the long tongue and white of eyes of the monster named Venom.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

"He almost looks like him.", thought Shinji as he pointing his pistol at another monster, the spawn of Venom, Carnage.

Shinji really doesn't know much about Carnage except for the fact that Carnage and Venom belong to the same species and that Carnage is Venom's spawn. The only other thing that Shinji knows about Carnage is that underneath the red symbiote, is a dangerous serial killer named Cletus Kasady. A symbiote taking over a normal person can make that person into a monster, so the thought that there is somebody worse than Venom makes Shinji's stomach turn.

Even so, Shinji continues to point his gun at Carnage, despite knowing that it won't do much against him. So as a result Shinji slowly steps back, preparing for an attack on his life by Carnage, as he quickly turns above to the streetlight on top of him and shoots out the lightbulb. This surprises Venom as Shinji appears less visible, but he was still visible due to the other lights around him.

Carnage whips a tentacle straight at Shinji, but Shinji anticipates this a rolls to his left, avoiding that attack. As he's doing this, he fires two shots at another streetlight to the left, breaking the lightbulb as the empty street gets darker. Shinji is grateful that they hit, as he feels that he doesn't have the natural instincts to do that.

Venom lunges at Shinji, turning his hand into a blade, but Shinji manages to spin out of the way and manages to fire a bullet at Carnage's head, although Shinji manages to gets a cut almost across his entire chest and the bullet did nothing as Carnage withstands it. Regardless, Shinji knew it probably won't work, being hat bullets doesn't even affect most superhumans' skins. Carnage on the other hand, is surprised that Shinji is dodging so well against him, leading him to believe that Shinji is a special SHIELD agent.

"_Heat and sound. That's the only thing that can affect symbiotes._", thought Shinji as he starts back away from Carnage, "_I don't have anything with sound, but heat…_"

Shinji has a way to subdue Carnage, but he has two problems. The first is the fact that he might damage the neighborhood if he were to use "it". There still might be people here and Shinji doesn't have much control with "it" in pressured situations, meaning he might destroy the block or building if he's not careful. The other is that he might kill Carnage if he were to use "it". Maybe he could hit Carnage for about a second, making the damage a minimal as possible, but Carnage can still heal himself before a containment squad comes, not to mention the after affects for Shinji if he were to use "it".

Shinji looks at an alley and sees something that could help him as he thought of a plan. He turns towards and starts running towards the fire escape, as Carnage starts to chase after him. The ladder was too high, but Shinji is not after the ladder. Instead, he uses his A.T. Field to assist his jump, as reaches the third floor as Carnage starts climbing the wall, going after him. Shinji uses another A.T. Field assist jump to get him to the roof of the building as he waits for Carnage.

* * *

**A Year Ago**

* * *

Shinji can hardly breath as the black tentacle is wrapped around his neck. He can feel the breath of Venom as he looks at him face to face. Shinji's heart sank as he never once fought a superhuman before, especially against a person like Venom. Venom extends his entire hand around Shinji, covering everything other than his eyes as Shinji can see the sadistic smile of Venom's monstrous face.

He sees Venom opening his mouth, he felt his heart stop by the thought of being eaten by this creature. Not only that, the way Venom opened his mouth, felt familiar, as Shinji's mind goes blank. He felt something coming from inside of him, but he doesn't know where, as he hears a voice that neither belong to Shinji or Venom.

"Shinji-kun."

For brief moment, he saw another face in his eyes. A young man with gray hair and abnormally pale skin, wearing a neat button up white shirt with a purple skirt under it. To Shinji, he was looking at him, smiling, before it returns to Venom. At that moment, Shinji start to feel something coming to his eyes as Venom sees a twinkle in Shinji's eyes.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

Carnage jumps from the wall of the building, to the rooftop, just as Shinji wanted.

"Let it rain blood!, cries Carnage as he looks at Shinji.

It was then that Carnage notices a twinkle in Shinji's eyes, which are staring intensely at him. Before Carnage can even do something, a beam of purple light hits him as he shocked where it came from, Shinji's eyes. The beam lasted for about a second before Shinji stops as Carnage drops to the ground.

"Aaahhh!", screams Shinji as he covers his eyes.

While the pain just stings his eyes and it reliefs pretty quickly, it doesn't change the fact that Shinji can't see.

* * *

**A Year Ago**

* * *

"Arrraaaagghh!", screams Venom as he is hit by a purple coming out of Shinji's eyes.

He beams blasts Venom towards the ceiling of the prison as Shinji falls towards the ground, landing on his left arm. While Shinji would soon recover from the broken arm, he realizes something was wrong when he opened his eyes.

"I can't see."

He turns his head everywhere, looking for anything that he can recognized but he couldn't. The only thing familiar to him is the light coming out the opened door Shinji can in from, leading to the outside. He squints to find some kind of focus, as for a second it works until he figured out that his vision is returning.

After a couple of seconds, his vision returns to see Venom on the wall, with the symbiote sounding like it's screaming. By the time Shinji fully regains his vision, the symbiote starts repairing itself, as Shinji quickly grabs his gun and aims at Venom.

Suddenly, a squad of SHIELD agents rush in, as four of them brought weird looking guns with a dish on the end of them. They pointed them at Venom as high pitch scream came out of the guns, affecting Venom. Shinji just watches at the rest of them ready to retrain Venom.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"About 14 seconds left.", thought Shinji on the remaining time it might take for his vision to return.

He's blinded on top of the roof, knowing that Carnage is down on somewhere there next to him, on the roof of the next building, on the wall of a building, or on the ground. Shinji manages to get a brief look on the direction that Carnage is sent to, so he figures that's it's one of the last two guesses. Shinji wonders if he should have made the beam last more than a second to injure Carnage more in order to put him down longer, but couldn't due to the fact that he might kill Carnage. While killing a person is something all agents must be capable of, it's not encouraged as a first option so Shinji figure it better to slow Carnage down. Plus, killing another person is something that Shinji doesn't want to live with.

By the time Shinji regains his sight, he looks around and below the rooftop to find Carnage. He would then jump from rooftop to rooftop with his A.T. Field assist jump looking high and low for Carnage, but couldn't find him. Shinji climbs down from the roof as he couldn't see Carnage from high ground.

"_Maybe I should have made the beam last more than a second_.", thought Shinji adding another regret to his list, "_He probably escaped_."

As Shinji is climbing using emergency ladders, he spots a man standing in the middle of the street, looking at his direction. He had hair colored like a carrot, wearing a sick smile, like he's captured his prey. Shinji was about to call out for him, telling him to get away from here, but stops when something grabs him by the legs.

"What the-!", screams Shinji as he holds on to the step of the ladder and looks down to see what's grabbing him.

He recognizes that red slimy skin of Carnage, as it is stretching and pulling its tentacles on Shinji's legs as a second set comes and grabs and pulls Shinji's arms odd the ladder. While Shinji knows it's Carnage, it seems different like it's less human and more fluid. That's when Shinji realize that it wasn't Carnage as a whole that is pulling him, but the symbiote. The human half, the host of Carnage, Cletus Kasady, who was standing in the middle of the street, walks towards the two, with a sadistic look on his face.

"Oh Mr. Agent.", says Cletus as he makes "tsk, tsk" noise from his mouth, "For agent, you really hate killing don't you?"

Shinji was about to respond, but couldn't as the emergency ladder breaks apart, as he sent into the symbiote's web.

"You know why you couldn't do it? It's because you are scared.", says Cletus as the symbiote leaves Shinji in its web and goes back to Cletus, "You're like the rest of the sheep. Too scared to kill even though I know they can. They just lack the guts to do it."  
The symbiote finishes covering itself over Cletus as Carnage returns, "They are afraid that moment they do, they'll feel like they don't deserve to live or be happy, but that's not true. I killed a bunch and feel joy in doing so."  
Carnage turns his right hand into a scythe as he extends his hand back, "Your mistake is that you still think you can't be a happy person after killing someone!"

Just as Carnage's scythe reaches Shinji, Shinji activates his A.T. Field, deflecting the scythe and dispersing the webs. He looks at Carnage and prepares to fire another beam, only for Carnage to back away and prepares to dodge it. Shinji realizes that on the chance the Carnage manages to dodge it, he could hit a building with people in it.

Suddenly, the sound of a sniper's bullet echoes across the air, as it heads towards Carnage, who became aware of it due to the abilities of the symbiote and dodges. Carnage turns to where the sound of the bullet came from, giving Shinji the chance to attack as he fires a second beam, which hits Carnage. Shinji guides the beam up and makes it last a little longer than one second, as Carnage crashes through the apartment building as Shinji quickly stops the beam.

Shinji's sight became a little worse, but can still hear his cellphone ringing as he picks it up from his pocket and puts it over his right ear.

"Looks like you had a bit a trouble.", comments Blake as Shinji sighs in relief.  
"Thank you. You've save me.", gratefully says Shinji.  
"Thank your emergency signal.", says Blake, who's lying as it was the agent who was following Shinji that told Blake about Carnage, "A pickup squad is drawing closer. They should be here right about now."

Shinji hears thrusters in the air as he can vaguely see a mini carrier appearing out of thin air, as it turns off its cloaking device. As the agents are getting off the carrier, Carnage starts putting himself together within the building, before four agents, who are holding rocket launcher fires at the hole Shinji made and where Carnage is in.

What the agents fired weren't missiles, but cylinders with a speaker on the ends of them as they land close to Carnage. Coming next out of the carrier is a friend of Blake's that Shinji has seen before. He's a man about in his early thirties wear a suit, looking like man you see every day in the streets. Shinji remembered Blake joking that the day Shinji loses his youthful looks, he'll look like him in the future.

"Mr. Coulson.", Shinji says to the agent, who unlike most agents, is wearing a suit.  
"It's been a while Shinji. How is been?", asks Coulson as Melissa came out the carrier as well.  
"Melissa?", calls out loud Shinji, who's a bit surprised seeing her today.  
"What's up.", quickly greets Melissa, who's focused on the small device on her wrist, as she's typing things on it, "You've been in some heavy sh#t just now."  
"I have.", Shinji admits as Melissa nods to Phil Coulson.  
"Things are green. A few people inside, but they shouldn't suffer anything lethal or long term.", calculates Melissa as Phil turns to Shinji.  
"You may want to cover your ears.", suggest Coulson as Shinji did what he say.

Carnage, who's inside somebody's bedroom, after crashing into an empty bed, struggles to keep the symbiote under control. The moment he gets it under control, the four cylinders crash next to Carnage, who can feel something bad is going to happen. Suddenly, the four cylinders created a high frequency which starts to affect the Carnage.

"Graaaah!", screams Carnage as the symbiote starts to separate itself from Cletus.

The symbiote tries to escape as Cletus cover his ears and tries to recover the symbiote. Before he could however, a squad of SHIELD agents burst into the bedroom from the door, and quickly tranquilize Cletus. Unknown to the agents, the symbiote escapes thru the cracks of the floor, as Cletus looks around for the symbiote, trying to escape from SHIELD custody.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

After taking a couple of minutes on explaining what happened and how Shinji came into contact with Carnage, Coulson leaves Shinji alone to continue what's he was doing before. Shinji didn't say anything about Mana except that he's hanging out with somebody dye Shinji feeling a bit embarrassed about it. It felt a little nervous telling people he's associated with that he's with a girl.

"_Maybe because I never did this before._", is what Shinji thought about why it feels a little strange, before he goes for his phone and calls Mana, "_I should quickly get her before she calls the police_."  
Shinji goes to his history and realizes that he never once called Mana or that she never called him. He has her phone number, but once talked thru the phone. He remembers that Blake said that he should get close to her, but never talk except when they meet each other face to face.

"Is that a bad thing?", thought Shinji as he calls Mana, "Mana-san. It's me. I'm okay."  
"Shinji-kun? What happened? Are you okay?", pressures a concern Mana, as Shinji can feel that she sounded like she was worried about him.  
"I'm fine. A couple of police came and arrested someone before I can do anything. There was a commotion so it took me a while before calling you.", lies Shinji who felt bad but didn't want to answer questions about his professional life.  
"Thank goodness. I almost called the police earlier, because I was worried about you.", says Mana as Shinji feels bad about making her worry.  
"Don't worry. Everything is good.", assures Shinji, "By the way, where are you?"  
"When you told me to run, I ended up running to this dinner near here.", answers Mana as Shinji gets a good idea where it is.  
"I think I know where it is. I'll meet you there.", says Shinji as he and Mana hang up their phones.

* * *

**Minutes Later**

* * *

After about 3 minutes of running, Shinji ends running towards a little dinner on a corner. Shinji's been there a number of times with Blake, usually after finishing a mission and when Shinji's too tired to cook. The people were friendly and the food was good as well. To be honest, Shinji won't mind working there as a cook.

As Shinji enters the dinner, he sees Mana at the back table, who spots him and immediately gets up, and runs towards him.

"Shinji!", Mana calls out in English.  
"I'm really find M-Mana.", Shinji nervously say, as he still feels nervous about calling Man by her first name only."  
"Are you sure?", asks Mana as she inspects Shinji head to toe.  
"I really am Mana.", assures Shinji as Mana looks up to him.  
"You said my name without stuttering.", acknowledges Mana as Shinji took a second to realize.  
"I guess I did.", admits Shinji as he and Mana smile at each other.  
"You know, popcorn doesn't really fill you up. Maybe we should get something to eat here?", suggests Mana as Shinji nods in agreement.  
"I think we should. I really like the food here.", Shinji says as the two took a seat.  
"So do you come here often?", asks Mana.  
"Now and then yes.", answers Shinji, "When I'm not too tired to cook. Otherwise I'll have to eat what Blake grabs."  
"So Blake doesn't like it here?", wonders Mana.  
"Actually, he's the one who first took me here about a year ago.", answers Shinji who remanence about the day, "It was after a graduated from… a school. He let me become his roommate and took me here to celebrate. I remember ordering a coffee here at the time. I really like the coffee here."  
"Blake sounds like a nice guy to you.", comments Mana.  
"He's the closest person to me.", admits Shinji, who says it with less confidence on the fact.  
"Maybe we can be more closer than you and him?", suggests Mana as Shinji just stood there, looking at the window before realizing what Mana said and snaps his head to her.  
"What?", mumbles Shinji as Mana raises her hand.  
"Ms., we're ready to order.", calls out Mana as Shinji's face froze, mouth open.  
"I'm coming.", says the waitress as she approaches them, "What can interest you and your boyfriend here?"  
"_Boyfriend!?_", thought a nervous Shinji as Mana makes her order.  
"I would like to have this.", says Mana as Shinji looks at her.  
"_She isn't denying it_.", thought Shinji on the fact that Mana is really interested in him, "_Does she really like me that much_?"

His heart starts pounding at the fact that someone is attracted to him. Blake did say that a couple of girls would look at him and approve on how he looks, but Shinji never look at them once. No, he would look at them back, but never does anything. Was he too self-conscious on how people feel about him, that he doesn't approach them so that they don't know who he really is? He doesn't know, but Mana, she's the one to approach him first and took him outside. She the one to show interest first. Was that why he's starting feel comfortable around Mana, because she makes it obvious that she likes him. Is that what attracts Shinji to her?

Shinji doesn't know. He doesn't know what to feel when you're attracted romantically around someone. All he knows that he starting to feel… happy and joyful around Mana. He likes talking to her and having fun with her. He wants to talk about books with her more, going to different places with her. He wants her to be impressed by him and see him as a man.

"_I really am attracted to her if I'm thinking these thoughts_.", thought Shinji as he starts making his order to the waitress.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

After making their way to the apartment building… about four hours after they left the dinner, Shinji and Mana climb up the stairs. After they left the dinner, they decided to go to Time Square and walk around the brighten streets of Manhattan. They saw a number of things, including a certain wall-crawler swinging around along with what Mana described, a devil like man.

Mana is pretty happy watching superhumans passing by, making entrances like that, which Shinji is glad about since he's superhuman too. As they arrive to the top, they look at each other as they made it to the crossroads to the other apartment.

"That was pretty fun, Shinji-kun.", Mana complements in Japanese, "How did you know that this Spider-Man and Daredevil were coming there?"  
"I have a friend who has a habit of watching superheroes.", answers Shinji, who in fact knows about their schedule from a file he read once.  
"But, you really know who shows someone a good time.", complements Mana as Shinji smiles a bit, "I've notice that you didn't ask me a lot anything about myself."  
"Sorry.", Shinji immediately says, apologizing.  
"Don't worry about it.", giggles Mana before asking something she was wondering, "Is this the first time you were alone with a girl, Shinji-kun?"  
"Well with people women older than me yes.", admits Shinji as he thought people his own age, "My own age…"

Shinji stops when an image of a girl with hair colored like a sky with clouds in front of a well brighten moon. Something about her, felt familiar. She is saying something that felt assuring to him, the current Shinji doesn't know what.

"Turn around."

He's in a bed now. He's facing right side of the bed, but felt human warmth next to him. That warmth made him feel awkward yet it felt… good, like the loneliness in his heart is wearing off for a second.

"Shinji-kun?", wonders Mana as Shinji was standing there, doing nothing as Shinji snaps back to reality.  
"Sorry. I was just thinking.", answers Shinji as he thought about what to say next, "And it's the first time I've ever spend this much time with a girl about my age."  
"I'm glad to hear that.", joyfully says Mana as she leans in closer to Shinji's face, "We should do something like that next time."

Shinji nervously expected a kiss as his body tense up, but Mana ends up just hugging him. Shinji wonders if this is the first time he felt the full warmth of another as he just lightly places his hand above Mana's hips, returning the hug. Mana backs up a bit and smiles mischievously before giving Shinji a kiss on his left cheek.

The sudden affection electrifies Shinji's body as Mana pulls out and shows him her mischievous smile, before waving goodbye to him.

"See you tomorrow, Shinji-kun.", waves Mana as she goes back to her apartment.

Shinji stood there in the hallway, before quietly walking to his apartment, where he just stands there in the kitchen, placing his left hand on his left cheek. This is the first time something this has ever happen to him. His face is blushing from this huge amount of contact of affection he's ever experienced. It was like with the girl in his bed, but more... obvious to him that Mana really likes him.

"_What do I do now_?", wonders Shinji as he sits down on the couch.  
"Ah! What the hell!", screams a male voice as Shinji quickly gets up.  
At first Shinji thought that Suzie might have stayed over today until he heard the voice, "Blake?"  
Blake gets out of the couch, looking like he's resting from a night of alcohol as he holds his head, "I had too much to drink today?"  
"Why are you on the couch instead of your bed? In fact, why didn't you just pullout the bed?", questions Shinji as Blake shrugs.  
"Too much work.", says Blake he looks at the clock, "It's really late did you just get home?"  
"Yes.", answers Shinji.  
Blake stood there with normal expression on his face, before he widen his eyes, then calms a little as a goofy smile appears on his face says, "That fact that you got home late at night after a night out with a girl means that you probably "home"."  
"I did get home.", says Shinji, not understanding what Blake means.  
"I mean "home base".", says Blake as Shinji shows a surprised face knowing what the means.  
"Didn't do anything like!", loudly and nervously assures Shinji as Blake laughs.  
"I know you didn't. You'd probably be laying on her bed, sleeping happily after finally losing your virginity.", says Blake as Shinji sighs.  
"Why does it feel like you're going to give me more of your advice?", wonders an annoyed Shinji as Blake place his hand on Shinji's left shoulder.  
"So how it?", asks Blake as Shinji smiles a bit.  
"It was nice."

Shinji leaves to his room, as he gets changed and puts on his nighttime clothes. He lays in bed, as the small smile is still on his face. He forgotten his nervousness from earlier and the fight with Carnage. In his mind, that night with Mana was one he won't forget. As slowly goes to a peaceful sleep, without a single bad thought in his mind, as quietly sleeps through the night.

* * *

**Unknown Hydra Base**

* * *

The man with the mask, Iscariot, is watching the moon from an open window as he sits on his desk. He looks at the moon and glares at it with distain as he grabs a cup of coffee and takes a sip of it to calm down. He hates the moon as it reminds of a memory he wishes to erase. He'll destroy it along with those wretched and painful memories.

* * *

**The reason why I had Vemon be Shinji's first superhuman is two things. The first is that I like Venom so admittedly there's a bit of biased. The second is because we have Venom and Carnage, who represent the type of life Shinji is living in and there's Mana, so represent the type of lie Shinji might want. I'll just leave like that and let you guys come with your own conclusion.**

**Notice: I'm going to be on vacation for about two weeks, meaning Lelouch of the Atom won't come out on time.**

**See you later and Happy Holidays to you all. See you next year!**


	13. Metal Of A Monster

**Sorry**** for the lateness! (Bowing head to all of you) It's been about 4 days late then I intended, so sorry. The reason is that I don't write much in the last 2 weeks due to how tired I become after work. I have a new schedule, so I hope I can make use of the time I have with it.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**One Month Later, Manhattan**

* * *

Near the well-known landmark of New York, Time Square, eating in an outside section of a pizza place, a young Japanese man carrying a couple bags and young Japanese women with a cheerful expression sit down on one of the tables after ordering a couple slices of pizza. The young man is Shinji Ikari and he's in semi-date with a girl named Mana Kirishima. The young man is attracted to the young women, but this last month since they've met.

"The pizza here is really good.", compliments Mana as she happily eats her pizza, "Can you make your own, Shinji?"  
"I really can, but I don't know where to get better ingredients for it.", answers Shinji as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I would like to taste it someday. Your food always tastes good!", casually compliments Mana as Shinji blushes a bit.

"Thank you, Mana.", thanked Shinji, feeling a little better about his day.

The breeze of wind turns furious as the napkins on their table flew off the table to the ground.

"Well that came out of nowhere.", sighs Mana as she quickly leaves her seat, "Don't worry, I got it."

She walks to the scattered napkins and bends over to pick them. As she does this, Shinji notices her backside and blushes a bit, before trying to turn away. He eyes however, would take glances at her backside, as he feels a couple of urges.

"What am I doing.", thought an embarrassed Shinji, "Do I really think about those kinds of things before?"

Shinji feels a bit ashamed, but can't keep his eyes off of her. When Mana gets up, Shinji turns away, hoping she didn't notice him.

"Shinji-kun?", says Mana in Japanese with a confused look and tone as she sees Shinji looking away.

"S-sorry.", quietly apologies Shinji as he turns to Mana.

"Did something happened?", asks Mana who walks over to Shinji and leans over the table.

Shinji sees Mana's cleavage and almost turns away, before realizing it might cause Mana to realize where Shinji looking at. He turns his eyes to her face, blushing a bit looking at her pretty face. He doesn't want Mana to know that he inappropriately looks at Mana, thinking that he might disgust her. He doesn't want to be rejected by her.

"Sorry, Mana-san", apologies Shinji in Japanese, "it just that, well…"

He doesn't know what to say next, as he freezes mid-sentence. Saying that she looked pretty is what he wants to say, because that all he's thinking of, but he couldn't say it. Is it because he's he isn't use to this? Or maybe he's afraid of what would happen I he did? Either way, Shinji has to answer something, and what he answers is…

go

"I'm happy.", answers Shinji as Mana looks a little surprised.

"I'm really happy that… I have somebody to be with outside of my work.", continues Shinji as he remembered something Blake told him days ago, "I'm happy, being with you."

* * *

**Five Days Ago**

* * *

Several feet above the clouds, a small stealth plane flies over a certain European country on a cold winter night. Inside the plane are only three people including the pilot on the plane. The other two, Shinji and Blake, are wearing black suits and black helmets as they prepare to skydive undetected near an army base. Their mission is to confirm if a Hydra operative working close with a military official. The word came from a SHIELD spy within Hydra, confirming that a certain official from a big country is working with a certain fraction within Hydra, but that all the information they have. The two just need to confirm any suspicion.

"Sooo…", Blake starts saying after a few minutes of silence, "You've been hanging out with Mana a lot."

Shinji looks at Blake, who has a goofy smirk on his face, meaning he might start asking embarrassing questions.

"So have you guys got busy, because you were gone the whole might last night or was it-"  
"Will you stop asking me that please?", asks Shinji, who might sound like a silent angry demand.  
Blake looks a little surprised by Shinji's response before he starts calmly specking, "Sorry, I didn't know you would be this mad about teasing you. It was just me being stupid."  
"Then… sorry for sounding like I was mad.", apologies Shinji as he finishes dressing up and sits down on the hanger seat, holding his helmet, "It just too personal."  
"I've let you stay in my apartment for the last two years and known you better than anybody here. How personal is it on that fact that you're seeing someone?", questions Blake as Shinji doesn't respond for a couple of seconds.  
"I don't know if I'm "seeing" her. We talk in our phones sometimes and hang out, but…", pauses Shinji as he takes a deep breath, "she talks about her friends, but I never seen any them. I'm okay with that, it's her life, but… I don't much about her."  
"She never talks about herself?", wonders Blake as Shinji shakes his head.  
"She mentions her family and friends, but never talks about them. She told me she came from the Chiba area of Japan, but never anything precise. I don't even know the name of her job.", says Shinji as he sounds more and more depressed, "But I'm happy around her. She's kind, funny, and makes me smile. She teases me too, but I really don't mind. She always smiling around me… and I like it."

Blake looks surprised as he watches Shinji smiling so softly and warmly. He never seen him smile like that. He usually has an emotionless look on his face, as if nothing bothering him and only shows emotion on his face depending on the situation. Blake feels like somethings wrong and doesn't feel right, but… he has no right to interfere in Shinji's life, at least directly.

"You really like this girl.", comments Blake as Shinji blushes a bit.  
"I… think so.", says Shinji, a little unsure as he never experienced these things, "But… I want to be a little more closer to her."  
Blake stood there for a second, not saying anything before smiling, "You mean close to her pants right?"  
"Hey-!", shouts an annoyed Shinji as Blake laughs.  
"Sorry, bad joke.", says Blake as he stops laughing, "But seriously, you really like that girl."  
Shinji nods in agreement as Blake sighs a bit before continuing, "Well in that case, ask her out on an actual date."  
"I don't think I can do that.", said Shinji as he looks away a bit.  
"If you don't, she'll end up with someone else, meaning you lose her affection and your time with her.", Blake explains, sounding like it's coming from experienced, "If don't do it soon, you'll lose a lot of things. She not going to waste her time with somebody who can't even ask her to a date."  
"I see.", nods Shinji.  
"I'll give some advice after we finish this mission.", announces Blake as Shinji gets and put his helmet on.  
"Roger.", nods Shinji as he puts a parachute on.

* * *

**Now**

* * *

"Mana-san… what I'm trying to say is…", pauses Shinji as he shallows a bit of saliva from his mouth as focuses his eyes on Mana, "are you going with somebody?"  
"Not right now.", answers Mana, who's confused on where this came from, "Why?"  
"In that case…", Shinji starts to say, before stopping to take a breath, "I really… you know-"  
"Are you asking me out?", asks Mana as a little energy is in her voice.

Shinji looks the other way, feeling like he's regretting taking this chance as he cannot hear Mana's tone of energy. He also feels like he's following Blake's expectations to pull through with this, not through his own will. In the end, he relying on everyone's expectations rather than his own.

"I understand if you don't want to. I'm really not that great.", says Shinji making a fake, awkward smile, "I bet you want somebody better. You deserve one."

What happened next was something Shinji would like to happen, but didn't think would as Mana kisses him on his lips. It wasn't deep and lasted about a second, but when Mana lets go, she holds Shinji's cheek with her hand.

"You need to stop telling yourself you're no good, Shinji-kun. If you do, you'll really end up becoming a no good adult.", scold Mana with a friendly smile.  
"Y-yeah.", Shinji calls out, as he still a little shocked by the sudden kiss.  
"Also, that kiss means yes, since I have a feeling you never gone out with anybody.", Mana laughs softly as Shinji blushes a bit.  
"I really have not.", admits Shinji as he can barely look at Mana.  
"In that case, I, Mana Kirishima, will have the honor of being Shinji's first.", announces Mana before adding, "Date! Your first date. Not your first "first."  
"Y-yes!", agrees Shinji "I get what your meaning."  
"It getting pretty late, so we'll call it a night.", says Mana as she kisses Shinji in the cheek, "When you have an idea on where to go for the date, call me."  
"Of course.", says a smiling Shinji as Mana leaves the restaurant.

What can't escape his face after Mana left is a smile. He actually did it. The fact she said yes makes him feel like he can do more now, he also imagines what would happen if she said no. Shinji shakes his, thinking to himself that it didn't happen before his phone rings. He looks at the caller and it says "Sam Blainewood". Shinji looks frustrated as it was Blake's "work phone", meaning he's has to report to the Helicarrier.

"What's happening?", softly asks a quiet Shinji as Blake hears his tone, but ignores it.  
"You have a bodyguard mission. You are escort Dr. Kursunada to Japan.", informs Blake as Shinji seems surprised that he escorting somebody to a different country, but returns to his quiet tone.  
"Understood. If you sent somebody, then I'll be there shortly.", says Shinji as he can feel Blake grinning from his phone.  
"Taken care of.", says Blake as Shinji looks at the street and sees a pure black van next to the restaurant.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

Above the city of Manhattan, is the Helicarrier, underneath the clouds and clear from the eyes of the civilians due to its cloaking machine. Coming to the hanger doors, is a flying van coming in to the hanger as it lands inside the Helicarrier. Shinji gets out of the car in his civilian clothes as he walks past the various SHIELD agents and technicians. After a bit of walking, he finds himself in a conference room with Deputy Director Dugan, Blake, and Dr. Kursunada as the guards let him in the door.

"Shinji.", says Dugan who's holding a file on his hand and tosses them at the side of the table Shinji walking to, "I'll explain everything that on these papers."

Shinji sits down and looks inside to see it was a design for a new suit. His first thought is that he might have to test this before SHIELD start mass producing it, until he saw that it was too complex for mass production.

"Agent Ikari, for a while now, there were talks among the top about if we're relying too much on outside help.", explains Dugan, referring to the superheroes, "There is paranoia that we don't do something about that, enemies will prey on that weakness and that SHIELD will lose power once our soldiers losses their purpose, which I disagree."  
"The point is Shinji, is that there I someone we like for you to meet.", interrupts Blake so that emotions won't start flaring up.

The door opens and comes in is a young man with blond hair and thin glasses. He too busy looking at a tablet, but extends his hand to Shinji who shakes it. His hand is cold and bony, meaning he doesn't go out much and doesn't look at people much in the eye, yet tries to remain friendly.

"His name is Carlton Westley. He's a head assistant in Weapons and Development and the designer for the battle suit-"  
"The ACS Type Zero.", interrupts Carlton as he grabs the file, "I've always wanted to meet the rumored "Untouchable Man", but I never thought that help design a custom battle suit for him."  
"Custom suit? Why are you giving me a combat suit?", asks Shinji.  
"Because we believe that if there's anybody who can represent SHIELD in the world with superhuman, other than Widow, is you, a superhuman SHIELD agent.", explains Dr. Kursunada, as Shinji looks at the man he supposed to guard to Japan, "By the way, I also have a hand in the specs of the suit, seeing as I'm the one who inspects your abilities."  
Shinji doesn't like the way he pronounce that, but it was fine.

However, he had one thing to say…

"Blake would have been better.", says Shinji as Blake looks surprised on how quickly Shinji praised him and/or self-decapitated himself.  
"Agent Saunders was a candidate, heck he even tested the prototype of the suit", informs Carlton as Shinji doesn't look that surprised considering he once found Blake laying on the ground of their house after coming home from an hour of work, "but it was concluded that he's more of long range and command type and we are trying the suit on someone's whose style is more.. close range."  
"Then what about-"  
"The other two won't work.", interrupts Blake as he knew what Shinji is going to say, "Melissa is our electronic support and you know why "he" can't do it. This automatically leaves you."  
"I see. In that case I have no choice.", says Shinji as it couldn't be helped.  
"The suit is incredible. It was its own self-supporting power generator for the weapons we're giving you as well a new IOS provided by Stark Industries…", explains Carlton, who starts rambling on about the suit.  
"Calm down.", says Dugan as he gives Shinji another file, "This is details on your bodyguard assignment as well as the man the doctor is supposed to meet."

Shinji looks at the file and starts by reading the name and the photo of a professor in Tokyo. After reading his name, Shinji's mind goes blank as something about this man causes Shinji's stomach to twist. He doesn't know why but he felt familiar.

* * *

**Later**

* * *

A military plane leaves the Helicarrier, in it is Shinji along with the doctor. That about 8 hours. After completing some paperwork for their next mission, Blake's mind wanders to Brianna as he sits in his empty room with nothing but a bed, table with a laptop on top, and television set.

He stares at the white walls in front of the laptop, thinking about the time when Brianna announced she was pregnant… and how he left her after that to the army. There was only one person that supported her the most outside her family and that wasn't him. Even so, he takes out his phone and looks at a picture which looked like it was taken in an old flip phone.

It was a picture of him, when he had hair reaching to his neck, with dead fish eyes liking away from the phone, and trying to smile as best as he can. Hugging him from behind, is a younger looking girl, with a cheerful smile, looking at the phone. He thought about that day is was taken, as hours after, he made her a woman. Nowadays, their relationship can be considered harsh, she gained a bit of weight, and she barely smiles at him. He regrets it, the thing he said to her, the choices he made, the life he taken from her.

"Donald, it should have been me.", silently says Blake as he turns off his phone.

Suddenly, the sirens roar loudly as Blake gets off his seat and exit his room. The hallway lights are blinking yellow, meaning they are being attacked. Blake heads to where Dugan is at, running in the yellow lighted hallway.

"What's going on?", thought Blake as certain events took place in within the last couple of minutes.

* * *

**Ukraine, Underground**

* * *

"All lights are clear to go. Making finally preparations to the missile."

The underground base in the Ukraine is small, yet undetectable. The propose for this base is give Hydra scouts a place to hide as well secret meetings. Today, a high ranking member is using it to launch a missile towards the Helicarrier.

The technicians are working on the ground level, using their computers, checking surveillance, and scrambling nearby radars. The one of the top floor, looking down on them and on the screen where he intends to show the world what one can call, The All-Knowing.

"Commander", calls out Varvana as she walks to Iscariot's right side, "B-Project is loaded inside. You may commence the operation."  
"I thanked you.", says Iscariot as he places his hand on Varvana's shoulder for moment before facing the rest of Hydra, "We will now commence Operation Berserker! This is will determine if everybody in this room is worthy of baring the fruit of knowledge and achieve what no other could do! Shall we succeed, we will implant our achievement to all of the minds of all inside of Hydra and the world and show the might of mind within the snake!"

Standing proud and frim, Iscariot looks at the time and a radar showing where the Helicarrier might be.

"Commence launch now!"

* * *

**10 Minutes Later, Helicarrier**

* * *

It was quiet in the command area of the Helicarrier as Fury watches all the activity appearing on all the screens, looking for anything to look into. He also knows that the Helicarrier isn't invincible, so he's also expecting an attack on the Helicarrier any day now, but he didn't expect what they were sending in.

"Director! We have an alert from Ukraine that a ballistic missile has been launched from their mountain area ten minutes ago!", alerts the operator as Fury stands up.  
"Where is it heading!? And why did we just get this now!?", yells Fury, anger on the lack of timing.  
"Their communications around the area of the missile launch are down. Their satellite barely gotten hold of it!", explains the operator as Fury starts calming down.  
"Where is it heading!?", asks Fury as the operators gain a picture from a satellite.  
"The… atmosphere.", says the operator, a little surprised on the path it's taking.  
"_We can't shoot it down with from that distance on the chances that will miss. We have no choice but to wait for it to stop and finds it trajectory and fire our own there_.", thinks Fury as he now has to observes its movements.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, the satellites detect the missile releasing a aeroshell out of itself as the shell starts its reentry to the atmosphere. This means it wasn't

"A shell is detected from the missile!", informs the operators.  
"So it was a rocket.", Fury tells himself as Dugan enters the bridge.  
"Sir!", salutes Dugan as Fury puts him at ease.  
"Wait for orders Dugan. Depending on how this plays out.", says Fury as he stares at the screen, "Trajectory, now!"  
"Sir, it's heading… towards us.", says a flabbergasted operator as Fury leans forward.  
"Right at us?", questions Fury as the operator nods.  
"It's making a beeline straight at us. If it's coordinates and point of impact are correct, it right around our area.", explains the operator as Fury glares at the screen.  
"If we try to dodge, it will it the city below us.", softly says Fury, who puts his game face on "Put this ship on red alert! I want all weapons targeting that thing coming at us! Leave nothing unfinished! Blow eve n the smallest metal! Make sure it doesn't hit the ground!"  
"Opening all missile launchers now!"  
"All agents report to your stations! Prepare for impact!"  
"Turrets warming up. Preparing for lock on."  
"Fighter planes on standby."  
"Preparing the sonic cannon for firing."  
"All helicopters waiting for orders."

Fury waits for the moment their weapons can lock on to the shell coming down towards them. The moment one of them locks on, it was immediately fired as missile gets a direct hit on the shell. Metal pieces of the shell starts falling down after the explosion as the turrets fire on anything big enough to even kill a person.

"Direct hit. Shell is-", an operator tries to say, before seeing something coming out of the shell, "A unknown just came out of the shell!"  
"What!?", shouts Fury as he sees a metal sphere moving towards the Helicarrier, "Shoot it down!"

The missiles and turrets fires upon the sphere as it barely dodges some of the missiles, before the turrets managed to hit it.

"Unknown been hit!", shouts the operator as he watches the cloud of smoke, before he sees something with wings coming out, "Sir, something else came out of the sphere!"  
"Is it one of those damn Russian toys!?", shouts an angry Fury as the screen shows something on a glider coming towards the hanger, "Get some boys down to the hanger! Equip some of them with sonic rifles! Keep firing at that thing!"

The glider flies at high speed towards the hanger, barely dodging the fire power of the various weapons of SHIELD. The fighter jets can't fire at the glider, as it was too close to the Helicarrier. Not only that, the hanger door is only starting to close after realizing the jets and at this rate, the glider will reach the inside of the hanger.

Luckily, one of the fighter jets decided to get risky and flies straight at the glider, hitting it with its machine guns before forcing deject. The glider starts losing speed, but tries to maintains its position and continues flying towards the hanger door. Before it could however, the hanger shut itself as the glider is moments away from impact.

"Hanger door closed, sir.", says the operator as Nick felt at ease for a second, before everything an explosion is heard as well as everybody feeling a vibration.  
"What the hell!?", yells Fury as the alarm went off.  
"How did-!?", one operator says out aloud as Fury catches it.  
"What happened?", asks Fury as the operator looks at him with a shocked expression.  
"Something blown a hole on the hanger door. The glider is destroyed, but whatever is in it survived.", informs the operator, causing Fury's one eye to widen.

* * *

**Hanger**

* * *

At least three squads of SHIELD agents surround a clouds of smoke coming from the broken glider. It landed between the aisles of jets, with one of its wings going through a door of a carrier. The three squads aim their guns at a figure coming out of the smoke. When it came out of the smoke, it wasn't even humanoid. It a large metal beast, walking liking a four legged animal. The head had no eyes and a wide mouth, as well as it's paws looking like hands.

It looks at the squad aiming its guns at him, as the squad can see muscles coming out the metal. It lets out a scream as it pounces on one of the squad members.

A couple of minutes later, Blake, leading a squad of SHIELD agents, including Melissa comes into the hanger. What they found is a scene filled with blood and bullets. Bodies of SHIELD agents crushed to death, along with those who were torn from body part to body part. At that moment, Blake knew he wasn't facing an assassin, but something inhuman.

"Melissa!", calls out Blake as he sees her having difficultly digesting the scene.  
She snaps back when he said her name and takes deep breath, "Sorry."  
"Don't worry about them now.", softly says Blake as he turns to the rest of the squad, "Not now. Right now, we have to survive and find whatever did this and think of a plan. Don't think about the dead now."

The low level agents nod as Blake was about to give an order. Before he could, some came lunging at the group. Blake manages to catch it in the corner of his eye and drops to the ground as the beast misses. Pushing himself off the ground, Blake pulls two handguns out from the back of his belt and gave the orders to the men.

"Keep you distance! Melissa contact the boss!", orders Blake as he fired upon the metal monster.

The beast dodges Blake's bullets as it goes for him again. However, the squad members fire upon the beast, forcing it to retreat behind a helicopter. As the members aim their guns at the helicopter, waiting for it to come out. What happen next is an amount of force from behind the helicopter launching it off the ground at the agents.

Most managed to get out of the way, but one unfortunate agent is torn right through by the metal beast as the agents react by shooting at it. It starts dodging all over the floor as nether of the agents couldn't get a bullet in… except one. A bullet to the right manages to stop the beast as it looks at the direction of Blake, who's holding a rifle, targeting the beast.

"Surprised, you four legged bastard.", softly says Blake with a bit of a smirk on his face.

The metal beast's face faces Blake as he then looks up and lets out a violet scream. The agents hold their ears as Blake fights it and aims his gun at the beast. The moment it stops and lower its head, the air around it blows away from it, as Blake felt a slight breeze coming from it. Suddenly, the door to the left opens with several agents, being led by Sub Director Dum Dum Dugan, armed with sonic rifles, gamma cannons, and almost every SHIELD's high tech weapons that ever been created.

"Get your group out of the way!", shouts Dugan to Blake who signals for his squad to get away.

Everyone starts running away, with some helping the men who are down. The weapons wield by the Dugan's group fire upon the metal beast, which doesn't even move from its spot as a large scale explosion takeout most of the vehicles around the beast as well. By a miracle, everyone survived, but some might not be able to move for a while.

Dugan signal for his men to surround the area with their weapons ready to fire on the chance that it might have worked, although most believe they could have at least injured it. They were confident on it, except one who saw something the moment the first weapon hit.

"_Was that-!?_", thought Blake, who immediately thought of Shinji, "_It couldn't be!_"

By the time the smoke clears, appear from smoke cloud to smoke cloud is the beast, unharmed. While this shocked most of the agents here, the rest deal with these kinds of things before, as Dugan prepared something called a neural harpoon and other heavy weapons against this. But Blake knew that this guy is different because of what he can use.

"Run, Sub-Commander! It has a-", warns Blake as heads turns to Blake, which the beast took advantage of as it charges towards Dugan's group.

Blake sees the metal monstrosity coming at Dugan, and starts to draw his guns, but realizes it was useless. As Blake finishes his sentence.

"He has an A.T. Field!"

* * *

**7 Hours Earlier**

* * *

The private jet they've taken took them to Kyoto, Japan, where Shinji and Dr. Kursunada spend the last 30 minutes going to Kyoto University, where they'll visit the science division of the facility. This is the second time Shinji been to Japan from what he remembers clearly. It was during a mission involving magic and had to involve Dr. Strange in the end, although Shinji never met the man.

From what Dr. Kursunada told Shinji, the professor they're meeting is an expert whose part of a dying subject. The reason for it is due to lack of interest on the subject, due the rising interest in DNA study as a result of the rise of superhumans. In a world where wonders are right before their eyes, most people want to know what they see, instead of what they can't see.

Dr. Kursunada never told Shinji why he wants to meet this professor, but it somehow involves the armor him and Carlton are giving to Shinji. As Shinji approaches a room where Dr. Kursunada is knocking into, Shinji looks up to the top of door, where a sign says the professor's name and his subject he teaches.

"Metaphysical Biology Lab.", softly says Shinji, trying to the get the kanjis right due to his recent lack of usage, "The teacher is name is Fuyu-"

The door opens as Shinji sees the professor whose face is familiar. He's an aging man with bony features, with a slightly pointy nose. He's wearing lab coat and a somewhat calm atmosphere around him as Dr. Kursunada walks up to him and offers his hand.

"I've always wanted to meet you and your work…", greets Dr. Kursunada, as Shinji stares at the aging professor whose accepts Dr. Kursunada's hand, "Professor Fuyutsuki."

* * *

**A familiar face from a different world, a familiar power wields it's fangs, and the unexpected attack will reveal a familiar name. Next Time.**

**Hoped you enjoy this chapter! If you have any questions, feel free to private message me. For those who use the guest reviews, I will answer the guest reviews and update the power grid soon.**

**Remember to Favorite and Follow if you interested in this story and I hope you enjoy your day!**


	14. Berserk

**For anybody who reading, I'm sorry for my unexplained and unannounced hiatus. There were several factors for why, like my computer couldn't sync to my Dropbox for a long time. The main reason is that I usually get tired writing unless I make myself do it. I usually get inspired enough to continue writing, but only for about a hundred before I stop. I'm not done with this or my other stories, but expect long updates sometimes.**

**With**** that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Kyoto University**

* * *

The room is quiet after Professor Fuyutuski invited Dr. Kursunada and Shinji in. Fuyutuski is setting up a Shogi board on a table as Dr. Kursunada and Shinji sits on one end of the table. Shinji watches Professor Fuyutuski setting up the board, feeling something familiar, like he seen this before. By the time Professor Fuyutuski finishes, Shinji made sure that Professor Fuyutuski doesn't notice that Shinji is watching him.

"Sorry, but I feel more at ease if we do this.", explains Professor Fuyutuski as Dr. Kursunada nods.  
"I can understand that a bit.", agrees Dr. Kursunada as he looks at the board, "Although I only have limited experience in this game. Are you a quiet person when you're with company?"  
"Unfortunately yes.", answers Professor Fuyutuski, as offers Dr. Kursunada the first move, "People complain how little I socialize with others and how focus I am in my work."  
"Are you married?", asks Dr. Kursunada suddenly as Professor Fuyutuski doesn't even seems disturbed when he asks that.  
"No. My love life is severely limited.", answers Professor Fuyutuski, "When I was younger, I admired a couple of people in my life, but led to nowhere. I haven't met someone that I'm completely smitten by."  
"Mine the opposite. I had many partners, some I married, but like you, I led to nowhere.", reveals Dr. Kursunada as Professor Fuyutuski chuckles a bit.  
"Sounds like you were quite a young adult.", says Professor Fuyutuski as he corners Dr. Kursunada in the game.  
"More or less. I wished to contribute with the relationship… but I decided to focus more on my work at the time.", continues Dr. Kursunada as he managed to escape Professor Fuyutuski's trap on the board.  
"I heard you worked for the Soviets in discovering more about human DNA. Should I guess that he reasons you're here is because of my work or for my cooperation?", questions Professor Fuyutuski as he starts to counter attack in the board, "It's not the first time SHIELD came after me for my research. To be honest, I don't like the idea of working with any military."  
"I'm not here on SHIELD's behalf.", informs Dr. Kursunada, "I'm here on behalf of my research."  
"And what research is that?", questions Professor Fuyutuski as the match stops.  
"To perfect the Psycho System.", answers Dr. Kursunada as Professor Fuyutuski raises his eyebrow.

As Dr. Kursunada continues talking as he explains what the Psycho System to Professor Fuyutuski, Shinji looks at the Shogi board and recognizes the rules of the game. He doesn't know how, but it just came to him, like if somebody forget how to throw a ball to a hoop, before their muscles remember that feeling.

"Is that really possible?", asks Professor Fuyutuski as Dr. Kursunada just closes his eyes.  
"Back during the Cold War, I thought I had a successful result before the volunteer died.", answers Dr. Kursunada.  
"And what was the result of his death?", wonders Professor Fuyutuski as Dr. Kursunada looks the other way.  
"Not a friendly one.", says the doctor, as he looks at the professor, "But I may have some through a breakthrough if I confirm something from one of your theories."  
"And what theory is that if I may ask.", wonders Professor Fuyutuski as Dr. Kursunada leans forward.  
"The existence of souls.", smiles the doctor as Shinji gives the doctor a look of confusion.  
"_Souls?_", wonders Shinji as he wonders what does that have to do with anything.  
"Why would you question the existence of something most scientist of this world would confirm as preposterous.", questions the professor as he makes his move of the board.  
"People with superhuman abilities were considered preposterous before the age of heroes,", counters Dr. Kursunada.  
"It was explained with human DNA and other means.", argues Professor Fuyutuski, "The subject I'm teaching is a dying one. I'm only here because the headmaster knows me, but if a new one is to replace him, I'll have to find a new job. People rather go for things that can be explained and touched rather then what they can't."  
"Then, I have a proposal.", says Dr. Kursunada as gets off the chair and points his eyes at Shinji, "This is Agent Shinji Ikari. He is considered a superhuman, but his powers cannot be explained by normal means. He has a special barrier called an A.T. Field and can fired eye beams from his eyes."  
"A.T. Field?", wonders the professor.  
"Even the way he can fire beams is complex. It like something is causing the DNA in his eyes to change when he uses it.", continues the doctor, "and his DNA is considered human."  
"How is that possible?", asks an astonished Fuyutuski.  
"It can't be explained, that why we're here.", smiles Dr. Kursunada, as Shinji looks at him.  
"Dr. Kursunada, what are doing?" wonders a reluctant and confused Shinji as he starting to realize what this man is doing.  
"Shinji, this is a good chance to find out what you are. Are you willing to take it?", asks the doctor as Shinji still looks a bit unwilling.  
"And how do you plan to that?", asks Shinji as Dr. Kursunada pulls out something from a file he brought next to the Shogi board.

Shinji looks at blueprint and realizes that it's the new body armor SHIELD is giving to him. Dr. Kursunada pulls out another paper that shows an exoskeleton in the body armor, mainly in his in anything but his joints. Shinji looks at the helmet and sees that there some type of small machine around his eyes.

"What is this?", questions Shinji as the doctor smiles widely.  
"A variation of the Psycho System. Whatever is letting you use that power, the suit will analyze and extract it.", explains Dr. Kursunada as he continues, "It will also analyses the DNA your eyes become when you do it. It's called the Bio System."  
"I don't think that's possible.", comments Professor Fuyutuski.  
"Then you should leave Japan often.", smiles Dr. Kursunada as he continues, "And I never said it was easy. The process is painful due to the needles and how big the serum you have to take as well as-."  
"Are you trying to kill me?", questions a disapproving Shinji, "How long do I have to be a science experiment to you?"

There was a silence that echoed the moment Shinji said that, the tension was the cut when Shinji's earpiece went off. When he activated, it was a message from SHIELD communications operator stationed in Japan. That's when Shinji received the news about what's transpired during his time in the university.

* * *

**SHIELD Helicarrier**

* * *

"Jesus, what is that thi-!"  
"Man down! Man do-noo-!"  
"This thing a frecking monster!"

A hallway of the Helicarrier is covered in blood as the metal monstrosity continues its rampage inside the SHIELD Helicarrier. Despite the desperate attempt to at least stop its movements, not even their best weapons which they brought on board isn't any use.

In the bridge, Fury is pacing back and forth and he waits for any word from the team in the hanger. They were supposed to report something the moment they stopped engaging, but Fury has the feeling that they don't anyone left to report, including his second in command. Finally, they relieve a signal.

"Director, it's from the Sub-Director!", informs the communications officer.  
"Put it in!", commands Fury as the connection is made, "Dugan, status report."  
"Sub-Director Dugan in out of commission sir.", says a voice which Fury recognized as Blake's voice.  
"Saunders, what happened in there!?", "asks" Fury.  
"Something that looked like a wolf came in from the hanger door. It took out half of both my and Commander Dugan's team. The other half managed to survive, but we have injured including the Sub-Director.", explains Blake as Fury looks a little angrier then before.  
"What are we dealing with? What can it do?", calmly questions Fury as Blake took a beat before answering.  
"It has fangs and claws that tearing through flesh and skin, and…", pauses Blake as he shallows his saliva, "It has an A.T. Field."

Fury doesn't say anything the moment Blake utters those words. He just stood there, with his eyes closed before opening them as he continues his conversation with Blake.

"We are starting to track his movements. Stay where you are and get ready to flee the moment he starts coming back. Protect the injured, understand?", orders Fury as Blake nods on the other line.  
"Yes sir.", says Blake before communication ended.  
Fury looks at everyone in bridge before making his orders, "Is that thing found yet?"  
"Yes sir. He's making his way to the engine room, but his movements look like it just attacking anything in sight.", says one operator.  
"Tell every agent not to engage. Tell them to run in the opposite direction.", orders Fury as people look at him confused.  
_"Then… what are we going to do… sir?", quietly asks one operator.  
_"_Widow and Ikari are out of the country, so we can't rely on them and I need a distraction_.", thinks Fury as he's coming up with a plan, "_I need to rely on the other guy_."

* * *

**Hanger**

* * *

Blake watches the medics that manages to make it to hanger providing first aid on SHIELD agents who were injured from the attack. That also includes Sub-Director Dum Dum Dugan, who bleeding from the right shoulder with a slash on his right side. The other agents' ether has less injuries, or more. The medics manages to stop the bleeding on most, but some need to be put in intensive care.

"A.T. Field! A goddamn A.T. Field!", thought Blake as he keeps an eye on the door, "And Shinji not here! Damn it! Can we even handle this ourselves?"

There not much options for SHIELD to take that thing down. They have the photon cannon, a weapon used to fire at long range, but the problem is that it's non-moveable and too heavy for several people to carry. With many agents with powers out of the field, the only person left to confront this monster is the last member of the four-man squad, the Hounds.

"_I doubt that even he can hold that thing down._", thought Blake as holds on to his large handguns tighter, "_As long as that thing can use an A.T. Field._"

* * *

**Unknown Location in Europe**

* * *

"Now picking up encryption scans from Project B prototype.", says the blond women, Varvana whispers to the man sitting beside her, Iscariot.  
"I believe the word "Berserk" is the most suited name for the prototype.", says Iscariot as Varvana corrects herself.  
"Berserk. It still amazing how you yourself can think such a thing.", continues Varvana before asking, "Just how did you came up with the blueprints?"  
"I'm not going to lie. It because we had a volunteer that such a thing can be created.", answers Iscariot.  
"HYDRA has no shortage of volunteers who would sacrifice their own life for their ideals. It sad and pitiful if you think about it.", comments Varvana as she watches the monitor along with everybody else.  
"There are those who would lose their own ego for such things. Ideals, vengeance, pride, survival. I find such things meaningless.", continues Iscariot as his eyes look at the screen, but his mind on something else, "What would ideals lead you to? A cruel reality. Where would vengeance lead you? A closed mind. Pride? Pain. Survival? Loneliness."  
He smirks a bit as he thought of something from what he said, "_Although, I am a bit of a hypocrite_."

* * *

**Helicarrier, Hallway**

* * *

The metal beast is walking down the hallway, not knowing where it's going, just looking for something. It's ready to pounce on something, not like it was ready to attack someone, but ready to defend itself from something. It right near one of generators that's keeping one side of the Helicarrier afloat, but that's not what it's looking for.

Suddenly, as it turns the corner to the hallway leading to the generator, a lone figure appears in the middle of it. He appears a man, with a towering, yet lean figure, wearing a full gray body armor with a helmet that cover his face as well. The last member, Dog-4.

There is a scabbard attached to back of his left shoulder, in which he removes it off his back. He presses a button on the long sword as it unhooked itself off the scabbard. The moment he unshed the long sword, the blade started vibrating as Dog-4 is waiting for the Berserk to makes its move.

The moment the Berserk pounces straight towards Dog-4, he sidesteps with inhuman quickness, dodging the metal beast. He backflips away from the beast, which detects his movements and follows him. Dog-4 sees this coming, as his body instantly reacts and counters the lunging Berserk, by attempting to cut its side.

He fails due it's A.T. Field, but blocks the left back claw of the Berserk before retreating away. Dog-4 knew that the A.T. Field is seemingly nigh invincible, due to how Shinji manages to survive every battle up until now. SHIELD could get the Avengers, but this is something SHIELD has to do itself without help. If they keep relying on the Avengers, then what's the point of SHIELD?

Fury contacted Dog-4 about a plan, which Dog-4 feels that it's really reckless, but feels a little excited by it. He was a little crazy in his youth, but those days are over since his accident. It was little nostalgic for him to be doing this kind of stuff, so he sheds his long sword and clips it back to the scabbard, before taking off away from the Berserk unit, which then chases after him.

Even with Dog-4 running speed, the Berserk Unit is still faster as it manages to catch up to him. Before the beast can reach him however, a surge of electricity surges throughout the suit Dog-4 is wearing as his speed starts increasing, quickly putting more distance between him and the metal beast, as Dog-4 leads him to elsewhere, away from the generator.

* * *

**Pacific Ocean, 3000 Feet Above Sea Level**

* * *

A military carrier had just taken off 10 minutes ago from the eastern seaboard of Japan flying at high speed towards the United States. Inside the carrier, is just the pilot and Shinji Ikari, whose readying his equipment. From his modified shotgun, to readying his combat knives, Shinji can't help but worry about the thing that's attacking the Helicarrier.

"_An A.T. Field. Like me_.", thought Shinji as he pumps his modified shotgun, "_Why? Just what is that thing?_"

Shinji looks at the barrel of his shotgun, before placing it down and start readying his pistol.

"_Am I the same as that thing? Are we the same_?", wonders Shinji, who feels nervous about this, scared at what would happen from this event.

* * *

**Helicarrier, Hallway, Starboard**

* * *

A cat and mouse chase is happening, except the prey is much faster, but doesn't stand much of a chance going head to head. Dog-4 is leading the Berserk prototype around the area of the Helicarrier, which has been abandoned by orders of Director Fury. It's been 20 minutes since the chase started, with Dog-4 waiting for Fury's commands.

He feels exhausted from the constant running as well as the speed boost starting to wear down. His sword can't even pierce the A.T. Field and SHIELD doesn't powerful enough weapons to use that won't destroy the Helicarrier. He has no choice but to rely on Fury's plan.

He starts to lose speed as the boost the suit gave him stops. The boost the suit gave him is from the stored kinetic energy stored inside that comes out when he needs it, but it's temporarily and uses it for short burst to get away from the Berserk prototype. He turns around to see that the Berserk unit is gone. He stops immediately at a four-way hallway as he tries to communicate with the operators with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

The scanners in his helmet detects something coming from the left. It was the Berserk prototype, leaping towards him as it opens its mouth, ready to tear through him with its fangs. Dog-4 draws his sword as he places it between the Berserk's fangs and his own head. The moment the sword makes contact with the inside of the Berserk's mouth, the sword starts cutting through the metal inside the mouth of the Berserk prototype.

The Berserk didn't have its A.T. Field up when it uses its fangs. It never does. That's the only moment when it's truly vulnerable. It could have just crushed whoever is harming him with its A.T. Field, but it never does, like it's unaware of the fact that it could do that.

Blood and scraps and metal starts spewing out the mouth as the Berserk forces itself to pull away, but not before Dog-4 grabs his pistol and starts shooting. The Berserk, with blood coming out its mouth, activates it's A.T. Field before the bullets hit. Dog-4 knows he can't run away at this time with the suit needing more time until a boost and the Berserk normally being faster than him. Right now, he has to dodge as long as he can until Fury's plan is ready.

* * *

**Helicarrier, Unknown Room, Starboard**

* * *

In the Helicarrier, there is a large white room where most of the large and heavy weapons are placed. They are rarely used and only come out when SHIELD has time to set it up. Right now, those weapons are being transferred to separate rooms for a reason.

Group after group of SHIELD agents can in and out, moving the huge machines and weapons during the chase between Dog-4 and the Berserk prototype. Fury oversees this as he watches the last of the weapons are removed from the room… except one. Fury turns to see a cannon lookalike which was bolted down to the floor.

It's colored black with a seat attached to the back of it. It called the Polariton Cannon. It was being made into of the Helicarrier's new weapon, as it was on the verge of being tested out first before the incident. The reason why Fury chose this instead of the others is because it's power can be controlled. With everybody is gone, Fury gets on the seat of the cannon and aims at the room in front of him. Before he fires, he then contacts Dog-4.

"Agent Langley. It's time."

* * *

**Helicarrier, Hallway, Starboard**

* * *

Dog-4 or Agent Langley, had just received the message from Director Fury as he sees the Berserk coming right at him. At the speed it was coming at, Agent Langley dodges by lowering his body and spinning pass him. It worked, but the Berserk's A.T. Field took a chunk of his shoulder armor, but Langley ignores it and starts running.

The Berserk starts chasing after him as Agent Langley heads to the direction where Fury pinpoints him at. The Berserk starts chasing after him, but before it could close the distance, Agent Langley cuts into an another hallway as the Berserk follows him with a full turn as fast as it can. Berserk at first saw no one in the hallway, but spots Agent Langley in the corner of its eye, with the corner of the wall behind his back, before Langley continues running to the original path and The Berserk prototype took a while to stop due to the momentum it gains from the chase, but it turns around and starts chasing back after him.

He knows he he's close to where Fury wants him, but can tell that Berserk is lowering the distance between them. Suddenly, the Berserk starts slowing down as Langley sees it shaking its head. It suddenly crashes its head to the wall of the hallway while running as the distance increase. It repeatedly kept banging and banging and banging its head repeatedly to the wall before it stops completely.

With a painful howl, it starts running from wall to wall head first as Agent Langley stops and watches what the Berserk prototype is doing to itself. Its howl sends shivers down Agent Langley's spine as it sounds like it's was experiencing being tortured to death. It sounded to Langley like he was dying. It stops running back and forth from wall to wall and just pound its head against the floor over and over, as blood starts appearing on top of its head.

It stops and froze as it starts looking at the ceiling as Langley starts to contact Fury of this new development. By the time Langley finishes, the Berserk starts moving as it turns its head to Langley. Langley takes it that the Berserk is back to normal as he starts running with the Berserk leaping off his spot as the chase continues. Langley thought of reasons why the Berserk did that. Maybe it's running low on energy, or it was a living being, or it was made to feel pain. He doesn't know, but, he now knows that this machine has a weakness. However, since it returned to normal, he didn't have time to utilize it during the confusion, so now he has to fall back on Fury's plan.

* * *

**New York City, Above Central Park**

* * *

A pair of office workers were walking towards Central Park for a visit after a day of work. One was a women approaching her thirties and another a man who's in his mid-twenties. The man's type is women a couple of years older than him, which is why he invited her to Central Park for a change. When they arrived at Central Park, it seems their plans were ruined as the sounds multiple police sirens covers the entire outside of Central Park.

When the man asked a father of a small daughter and son about what accrued, the father answers the questions, saying that 20 minutes ago, police came in to the park, asking everyone to evacuate it. People started questioning the police, who respond by saying that an emergency from SHIELD has been called and that they are to leave the park now.

People protest, but soon left the park as more cops enter the park to find anybody that still in it. The chief of police, whose waiting for his men to finish the search, looks reluctant as he doesn't like being ordered by SHIELD too much, but he has his orders and hopes there is a good reason for them.

The couple, however, feels disappointed. The man wanted to get closer the women, but feels dejected for the fact that something special he had plan went down the toilet. He doesn't know what to do next as he never dated that often and feels intimidated by the women next to him. He looks up in the sky, hoping god will give him something to work with, only to see something above the city after a few moments of looking. It was a sunny day with few clouds as dusk starts to approach when the man saw the SHIELD Helicarrier above Central Park.

* * *

**Helicarrier**

* * *

Fury waits for the signal Agent Langley is supposed to give him the moment he arrives to his destination. The mood he's in can be described as determined, but he's burying frustration and angry to the back on his head. Mostly because he'll have to destroy a part of his ship. For a couple of moments before Langley's signal, his thoughts turn to various things like his projects, the current state of the world, and what he'll eat tomorrow. His thoughts then turned to who's being assigned to what mission now that several agents had been killed in action today with a couple injured. He was still the director of SHIELD after all.

He then thought about Shinji when he decided to cancel the Hounds, later in the week sneaking mission just now, due to possible injuries. While Shinji could do the mission by himself, the discovery of another who can use an A.T. Field, especially something seemingly mechanical, stopped that. That also means that Shinji needs to be analyze along with the beast like machine. While Fury prefers it be restrained, he knew that he can't, meaning they have to destroy, but not obliterate it.

"Director. I'm here.", announces a man, sounding like he's in his mid-forties.  
"I got it. Make sure your ass dodge this and make sure ether he gets hit or the wall does.", says Fury as he aims his sights at the end of a collection of walls with giant holes on them with Fury aiming at the final wall.

He waits for a couple of seconds, closing his eyes and waits for a signal. The only person allowed to come in is Agent Langley with the Berserk unit as everybody was accounted for in the other sections. The Polariton Cannon is at one-tenth full power with the width and range shortened, meaning Fury doesn't want too much damaged to the Helicarrier.

Fury's earpiece goes off as he aims across the holes on the walls straight at the final untacked wall. The moment he sees Agent Langley, running at his maximum speed coming from the right side of his view of the broken walls he fires the cannon. The beam came straight from the cannon as it goes through the holes straight to the remaining unbroken wall. Agent Langley made it through, but the Berserk unit shows up and gets hit with straight on. The size of the beam is the size of the average human body as the Berserk unit is engulfed by the beam. The wall behind the Berserk unit crumbles as a hole to the outside appears.

Agent Langley sees the Berserk unit activated it's A.T. Field, saving itself from the Polariton Cannon. He then sends a signal to both Fury and the bridge as Fury stops the beam to see the Berserk unit intact. The Berserk unit turns to Fury as it lets out a furious roar as it crouches its legs to jump towards Fury. Fury lets out a smirk as red flashes throughout the Helicarrier.

"All personal, prepare for tilting!"

The engines for the left side of the thrusters lower itself as the Helicarrier starts tilting towards the right side. The Berserk unit loses its balance for a second as Fury quickly hits it with the cannon as the Berserk unit slides to the hole. Fury previous ties himself to his chair while Agent Langley holds on to a ladder that connects to the top of the Helicarrier.

The Berserk unit falls, but lands on the intact wall next to the hole. It then hops to the next room using the holes previously made by Fury and lands on its intact wall. It tries to hop to the next room with Fury trying to aim at it, but Langley starts following it, using the boost from suit to reach it and grabs its leg while in mid-air. The Berserk unit activates it's A.T. Field as it blows Langley away straight to the reinforced wall, but the momentum from the Berserk unit's jump was destroyed when Langley grabs its leg.

The Berserk unit starts falling, but for good measure, Fury blast it with the cannon as it exits through the hole. The moment the Berserk unit fell through the hole, Fury signals to the commend room, as the Helicarrier tilts back to normal. Fury unties himself off the chair of the Polariton cannon and rushes to Agent Langley's aid. Agent Langley lies on the ground, with the back of his helmet fractured from the back. He is still conscious as he releases the holds that attaches the helmet to his head.

When he took it off, the face behind the helmet reveals to be a deformed face of a man. The entire left side of his face looks melted as it's shaped like the left side of his skull. His left eye is replaced with a metal patch, infuse with in his face. The right side is better and looks human, but barely. The jaw of his right side looks like it's being something metal in his mouth. The right side of his head is shaven, revealing scars on top of his head. Other than that, the only human about him that's intact, is his blue right eye.

* * *

**Manhattan, Central Park**

* * *

It's been minutes since the evacuation from Central Park was completed. Meaning the only thing left to do is for all the cops searching the park to come back. Two cops were chatting on what's happening, with one of them saying that it might be a false alarm as nothing happened in park the park so far and that no reports of an invading army or even a somebody with powers rampaging.

"If it the freaking Hulk, then they should really have to find a way to get rid of him.", comments one cop as he spots the exit of the park, "He's too much trouble. Send him to space and make him somebody else's problem."

The moment he finished, something came crashing behind them as the cop of made the comment, thought that he tempted fate for a bit. As it turns out, that inside the newly created crater, is not the Hulk, but horrific mess of blood, metal, and bones.

That day, the local army of a small country in Europe located where the missile was launched. They started surrounding the base and are currently locating the entrance where less than fifty Hydra personal are preparing to escape through. A squad is preparing to force open the entrance to the missile launch pad. However, the entrance would open by itself, as the squad would peek inside to see a lone figure waiting.

* * *

**The schedule on what gets updated first is now changed. The next update will be Saiyan or Marvel, then Lelouch of the Atom, then this story, and repeat. Follow to stay updated! Thank you and enjoy your day!**


End file.
